Into the deep end
by InariKiri
Summary: Lady Penelope's niece is an adventurer in the truest sense of the word. However, this occupation comes with certain risks, but she never guessed to come across one quite like this. Luckily, aunt Penny has friends in high places. Although happy with her saviors in blue uniform, she never guessed her life would be effected the way it was after that faithful day.
1. 1 The rescue

**Okay, this is something completely new. New story, new character, a humongous amount of words per chapter for my doing. I don't suppose there are a lot of Thunderbirds fans around here, especially those who have watched the original puppet series, which I love more than any other, but this story is for all those who love Thunderbirds in some way. I hope the readers of this story will enjoy this classic adventure with a twist. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Lady Penelope was enjoying her nightcap after a tiresome evening. She thoroughly enjoyed her birthday party and she had no problem entertaining her guests, but she felt spent after such a night. She was sure to sleep in the next morning and she had asked Parker to let her do just that.

A soft rap on the door grabbed her attention and setting her drink down she turned to the door. "Yes Parker?" she asked, seeing as it could only be him. She smiled tiredly as he opened the door. Her friend and butler looked to be asleep on his feet. Poor Parker.

"There is a phone call for you m'lady. It's your niece." he relayed, making the tired lady perk up instantly. "Oh, how wonderful. Please put her through on the videophone Parker." she requests before checking her hair for any flaws. "Yes, m'lady."

Lady Penelope remembers her niece fondly, though she's not really her niece by blood. Sybil Harper is the daughter of an old friend and started calling her aunt Penny very early on. She never did mind, she rather liked the title actually. But the little girl has grown much since then and her adventurous spirit takes her all over the world, taking any odd research job she can get. Lady Penelope wonders where the young woman could be now.

A moment later, she turns to the screen by the mantle to face the bright smile of a young woman, lighted by a flashlight of sorts, making her squint her emerald eyes slightly. The rim of a hard hat covers half her forehead. "Oh, Sybil dear. How good to see you." Lady Penelope coos before noticing the woman's surroundings. She raises a delicate brow. "Where on Earth are you?"

"Surprise!" the woman calls out, followed by an echo. "Happy birthday aunt Penny from the most magnificent place in the world! I'm sorry to call on you so late, but this setting is much more beautiful than any boring base camp, don't you agree?" the woman asks, as she leans back, showing the depth below her. Next she leans forward to reveal a break in the rock, showing off a clear blue sky. "I just had to wait a little to be able to show you."

It's a cave, the lady deducts. And her niece is hanging from a thin rope in the middle of that gaping maw in the surface of the Earth, the bottom far beyond her feet to reach. Sybil must have mounted a communication device on her helmet to pull this call off. She's very bright, but sometimes too reckless for Lady Penelope's taste.

Lady Penelope grips at her heart in fright. "That is awfully deep my dear. How frightful. Again, I must ask; where are you?"

"I'm in Aquismon, Mexico. We're researching the fauna to see if any changes have taken place since the last research team was here a few years ago. We heard that a certain type of bat has taken residence here that wasn't here before." Sybil explains full of vigor and excitement.

"I see." Lady Penelope muses. "I suppose professor Bernstein has partnered up with you then?" she guesses. "You have guessed correctly." her niece giggles. "And I suppose it is not possible to find a partner more of your own age, who…might suit your interest?" the lady continues with an obvious hint, making the girl chuckle. "I'm afraid not aunt Penny. This world is full of old men I'm afraid."

Lady Penelope shakes her head with an amused smile. "When you get back here, I'm going to arrange a date for you and that is that. You need to hang around with more people your own age dear. You can't marry a monkey or a bat after all." she states, making the other woman grin cheekily. "Who says I can't?"

Lady Penelope is just about to give the woman a proper scolding when Sybil's smile is replaced by a look of horror and the wall behind her passes by her quickly before coming to an abrupt stop. The young woman releases a high squeal. "Sybil, what just happened?!" Lady Penelope asks urgently, nearly jumping to her feet. "I just dropped a meter or so." is the reply she gets. "It was so sudden, I was caught unprepared."

Sybil breathes out a sigh of relief, her face turning a bit red before she glares towards the mouth of the cave above her. "Professor, what in the world are you doing?! You just about gave me a heart-attack!" she calls out.

"Professor?!" she calls out after a moment after receiving no reply. "That's odd." she states more to herself than her aunt. "Is everything all right?" Lady Penelope asks, growing more concerned.

Sybil smiles assuringly at the lady. "I'm sure it's nothing. Another animal probably distracted him, I'm sure. He does that sometimes." she chuckles. However, Lady Penelope is not amused. "I had rather he watches out for you."

Before more can be said, a sound very familiar to Lady Penelope's ears reaches her; the sound of gunshots. She watches as her niece looks up and past her towards the sky with a startled look. "Professor!" she shouts, worried now.

Lady Penelope watches as the young women makes to climb up, but makes her stop in her tracks. "Do not go up there Sybil! It is not safe! Make yourself scarse, quick!" she orders the young woman who looks up still, shock and terror written in her eyes. "Too late." she states in a shaky voice.

"What do you mean?! What is happening Sybil?!" the normally composed woman urges loudly and distressed. Her raised voice drew the attention of Parker, who steps into the room looking worried, and with arms. "M'lady?"

Sybil screams before clasping her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide like one of the lady's fine porcelain saucers. "Sybil?!" Lady Penelope urges, wanting to know what is happening. "They threw the professor down into the cave." Sybil replies shakily. "I think he's dead."

"Who are they Sybil?!" Lady Penelope asks hurriedly, but receives no reply as a voice in Spanish echoes around the cave. Sybil looks up silently at the speaker before shaking her head rather violently. "Por pavor…" she begs. "No lo haga! No lo sabiamos!"

She receives only a short reply before her eyes turn to her aunt with a pleading and frightened look. "Aunt Penny… I think I'm going to die." she states, a lone tear streaking across her face.

"No you will not! Hang on Sybil!" she orders. She is met with a whimper however. "I don't think that it's up to me." she states, before Lady Penelope sees the rope that holds her niece up slacken slightly. She is forced to watch the now pale face of the promising young woman grow tight as terror draws her in. No scream sounds, she doesn't seem able to open her mouth at all, the muscles in her jaw clenched tight.

A sickening thud shakes the two in the room of the London mansion. The videophone is black for a moment before the flashlight flickers back to life. They stare at the lower half of Sybil's face, the hardhead with the camera now misplaced.

Penny draws in a sigh of relief when her niece's lips quiver slightly. "Sybil?" she asks, wondering if she can still be heard. It takes a moment, but the lips part finally. "Aunt Penny?" It is barely a breath, but it was more then the lady hoped to expect.

She turns to Parker, her eyes wide and filled with determination. "Parker, get International Rescue on the line and have the car driven up front. We're heading for the airport." she orders coolly. "Mister Tracy is already on line two m'lady. I'll have the car ready in a jiffy." he states, turning on his heals and hurrying out of the room.

Lady Penelope buries her face in her hands for a moment, gathering herself. Thank the Lord for Parker, thinking ahead like he does.

Not much needed to be said for Jeff Tracy to send his sons off to Mexico. Since their target is underground, he asked for Virgil to take the Mole with him on Thunderbird two. Meanwhile, Scott already took off. As a first responder, he was going to assess the situation.

Jeff was worried though. It was the shooting. Who did the shooting? And why? Also, were they still in the area, potentially a threat to his son's lives? Just in case they needed the manpower, he asked Gordon and Alan to go with Virgil, so they could guard the area while their brothers worked to rescue Lady Penelope's niece.

"I don't suppose Aquismon has only one cave?" Jeff wonders out loud. "N-no. T-there must be at least a h-h-dozen." Brains replies. "So how do we know which one she's in?" Jeff asks the scientist.

"O-oh. Well, there are only a few interesting enough for b-biologists like professor Bernstein, so that narrows it down a bit. It w-would help though if she would t-tell us though. To save time." Brains says. "If only it was p-possible to contact her."

"Hey, doesn't Lady Penelope still have contact with her?" John asks, making his father look at the screen to face his son. "Do you have an idea?" he asks hopeful. John nods. "I think I could intercept and relay the transmission. That way, we'll have contact with her directly." he suggests. "Good thinking John. Get on it. And once you've done that, can you see if you can pick up any other signals nearby? We need to know if the coast is clear." John nods. "F.A.B. father."

It takes a moment, but John just about cheers as he intercepts the transmission between Lady Penelope and her niece. He opens it up, only to be faced with a worrying sight. He can't see much of this woman, but the lower half of her face. A nasty bruise is forming on her cheek.

John bites his lip for a moment, trying to remember what Lady Penelope calls the woman. "Ah." he breathes, remembering now. "Sybil? Miss Sybil? Are you awake? This is International Rescue. If you can speak, please say something." he urges.

He sees her twitch before her head turns slightly. "Please don't move miss Sybil. We don't know the state of your health." John urges. His words help, because she stops moving after that.

"Miss Sybil, can you tell us which cave you are in? We need to know if we are to reach you quickly." John gently urges, understanding that the woman rather not speaks, but she really must. "Swallow…" she hisses, her mouth distorting in a painful grimace. "Cave of the Swallows." she finally replies. John smiles at the small victory.

"Great. Anyway, help is on the way, do you understand?" he asks. She nearly nods, but thinks better of it. "Understood. Thank you." she just about whispers.

"John." Jeff speaks up, having followed the conversation, if one could call it that. "Scott should be nearly on sight. Perhaps you better put her through to him when he is." he suggests, earning a nod from the blonde. "Now how about those other signals?" his father urges.

John checks, but sees none. "The nearest ones are miles away, but that doesn't mean the sight is completely empty. It only means that there is no active communication. The guys better watch their backs anyway." he says. "Understood John. Let me know if anything changes." "Sure thing."

Jeff turns to the picture of his eldest son, calling him. "Scott, she's in the Cave of the Swallows. How long do you need to reach the site?" he asks. "Not long now father. E.T.A. is ten minutes." he relays. Jeff nods. "Good. John will put up communications between you and Sybil. That way you can learn what you need to know directly from her. I suppose it will keep her busy as well. I don't doubt she is in great pain after such a fall. It would do her good to get her mind off it." Scott nods. "F.A.B. Leave me to it."

Sybil blinks tiredly. She feels horrible to say the least, but it's bearable as long as she doesn't move. Sweat gathers at every nook and cranny on her face, making it itch as dust settles on it. She wishes she could wipe it away, but is too scared to. She hopes help arrives soon or she'll go mad.

"Miss Sybil?" the voice of the International Rescue organization calls out once again from her communication device. She's so glad she created that little knick-knack. If she hadn't, no one would know she was down here. It also helps to have someone talking to her. Whoever that guy is, he sure sounds nice.

"Yes?" she answers to her best ability. Whenever she speaks, she feels her ribs move in an uncomfortable way. She definitely broke one or two.

"My buddy is nearly there. You should be able to hear Thunderbird 1 any minute now." he says, making her listen carefully. "I think I do." she says, hearing a silent roar of an engine, but it's getting closer. "Good. Now I will make sure you will be able to speak to each other once he's set up. Answer his questions as best as you can and we will do anything we can to get you out there safely." "Alright." she complies. "Good. I will keep track, but in case we don't speak again, good luck I say." She manages the tiniest of smiles, but John catches it. "Thank you. Heaven knows I'll need it."

"Alright Scott, she's all yours." John says when his brother finishes setting up mobile control, all the while keeping a lookout for unwanted strangers. "Got it. Thanks John." he replies before receiving John's relayed transmission.

"Miss Sybil. This is Thunderbird 1. Can you hear me?" he asks. "I do." a faint voice replies. "Alright, I'm nearing the edge of the cave now. Can you see me?" he asks, shining a flashlight into the darkness below. It's too weak to do any good for him up there, but she might just see it. "I do." she repeats, her voice a little louder now. Scott nods to himself; now knowing she is facing the roof of the cave.

"If we are going to get you out safely, I need to know the extend of your injuries. Can you tell me something about them?" he asks next. It takes a moment, but she finally replies. "I am only sure of a few; broken ribs and my legs for sure, I fell feet first." she explains making the Scott cringe. He's thankful she can't see that. "Anything else?" he wonders after taking in the mental image. "I don't know." she replies honestly. "Okay, that's fine for now. We'll know more when I get down there. It will take a few moments before Thunderbird 2 arrives. When it does, I'm coming down there." he explains.

"You might not see it, but I'm giving a thumbs up." is her reply. "Well, at least we can say that your thumb survived the fall. Every bit helps I suppose." he says, making Sybil chuckle before she groans loudly. "Please don't make me laugh. It hurts." she moans through her laughter. "Got it. No horsing around." he smiles.

He keeps shining his flashlight to make sure she knows he's still there. Dusk is setting in quickly now. It will make the rescue more trying, but he's sure they will manage.

"Say, what's your favorite color?" he suddenly asks as his eyes peer over the empty site, safe for an abandoned truck and some climbing gear. "Why do you ask?" she wonders, curious about the random question.

Scott scratches behind his head a little awkwardly. "Honestly, I'm supposed to keep you busy. It was just the first thing I came up with." he replies, sounding a bit ashamed for not being more original. Sybil can't help but smile. "It's blue." she replies, humoring him. "Yours?" she asks, taking Scott aback. He shrugs after a moment. If it keeps her occupied….

"Mine's blue as well actually. What's your favorite dish?" he asks next. Sybil thinks it over for a moment before reaching a decision. "Definitely springrolls. You can drag be out of bed for springrolls with hot sauce." Scott perks a brow curiously, thinking it a bit unexpectant, but oh well. "Your turn." she states, sounding a little more clearer now. The distraction seems to work.

"I suppose it would be apple-pie." he admits, thinking back to his grandmother's steaming pie. He loves it when it's still warm with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream and a bit of whipped cream. Damn, he's getting hungry just thinking about it.

"Okay, favorite song?" he continues. "Oh. I'm really into that newcomer right now, David Appalachy. Have you heard of him?" she wonders. "No, I don't think I have. I will look him up." Scott says before another signal comes through. Looking up, he sees Thunderbird 2 approaching.

"Gee Scott, you're supposed to keep her busy, not having a speed date." his brother Gordon teases, making the man's cheeks turn red. "Funny Gordo. You're lucky she didn't hear that." he says indignantly to his younger brother's pestering. Actually Sybil did, but to safe her savior's dignity, she keeps it to herself. It amuses her though.

After Virgil landed the craft, Scott's two youngest brothers run up to him. "Any sign of the gunmen?" Alan asks, his own weapon at the ready. "Not yet, but I doubt they will be far. Speaking of which…Sybil, can you tell me anything about the ones who did this to you? We need to know what to look out for."

Thinking back on the Mexican man that cut the rope, she recalls what he said. "I believe they were members of a drug cartel…We were too close to their operation I'm guessing. Saw us as a threat." she explains before squeezing her eyes shut. She doesn't want to remember what they did to the professor. He was an old man, harmless…how could they see him as a threat, for God's sake!

Scott nods to himself before addressing his brothers. "Alan, Gordon, do a perimeter search, make sure the area is secured. Virgil, I can go ahead if you will lower me in a harness. Once I find her, I'll prepare her to lift her out. I think it can be done." "F.A.B. Scott." his siblings say in unison, getting to it.

Soon, he's strapped in a harness. Exchanging his signature IR hat for a hard hat. "Okay Virgil. I'm ready." he says, stepping up to the edge. "Alright Scott, everything is set up. I'll man the pulley, you just concentrate on finding her." Virgil tells him. "Understood."

Turning on the light on his hard hat, he crawls over the edge before letting go, trusting his brother to lower him slowly into the dark cave. It's pitch black now that the sun has set.

"Sybil, can you turn your light upwards?" Scott asks, not being able to see any sign of his target, even after being lowered halfway down. He only has an earpiece to communicate now, so he's completely dependent on her talking to know if she's still conscious, so he's not sure she heard when no reply comes. "Sybil?" he tries again.

Suddenly, a weak beam of light is cast into the dark sky above. It comes from behind a few stray rocks. It flickers inconsistently, showing that the battery is nearly out. "I can see it. I will be with you in a moment. Hold on." he tells her before cautiously making his way over the uneven terrain.

Somehow he's growing very anxious with every step. He barely knows her, but she sounds like someone he would like, someone fun and sweet. He's afraid of the state he'll find her in. Finally he steps over the final rocks, slides down them and coming to a stop next to Sybil.

Her eyes are closed he immediately notices. That isn't usually a good sign. He quickly assesses her further. Her auburn hair is sprawled around her like a halo, catching the light of his torch. Her face is a bit bruised, but he can't see anything alarming like cuts. Her gear and outfit covers most of her though, leaving him unable to see the damage she spoke of before, or any hidden damage at that. Though, her left leg is bent in an odd way if that is anything to go by.

He needs her to tell him more he decides, and crouching down next to her, gently puts a hand on her shoulder. He nearly startles when her bright emerald eyes fly open, only to squint as they try to keep out the light.

Sybil suppresses the groan of annoyance. She was nearly asleep and was just about to visit dreamland when a light touch woke her up. A harsh light shines in her face, bringing her back to reality.

Looking past the light, she can see the figure of a man next to her. He's wearing a blue uniform and she can just make out the IR symbol on his chest in the dim light. Reaching up, he points the light away from her face, making her able to see his. She was not sure what she was expecting, but she had to admit to herself that he's pretty handsome.

"Hey there." he smiles assuringly, showing off a set of pearly whites. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. What do you say? Want to get out of here?" he asks. "Well I don't know…" she answers in a groggy voice. "I thought about making a couple of more pictures before heading out." she jokes, making the man beside her chuckle. "I'd say you're just about ready." he states.

"First things first though…I need to check how bad your injuries are. If you'd please allow me?" he asks kindly. She was dreading this part. This is where she will find out just how much she's hurting, but she can't bring herself to say no. Not only because of those blue's staring down at her with patience but also for her own sake. "Go ahead."

Nodding, he bends over, reaching his hands around the back of her head and working his way down from there. "You'll give a shout when it hurts won't you?" he asks, seeing how quiet she's being. "Sure. Did you bring any earplugs, because I might surprise you." she remarks, making him chuckle. "I don't think that will be necessary. You will be careful with my ears won't you?"

She stiffens visibly when he reaches her ribs, sucking in a sharp breath when his hands touch her sides. "Well, that's pretty clear." he mutters, moving on. He frowns heavily when he examines her legs. Sybil has to bite her lips to keep from screaming, but releases a whimper.

"I'm afraid your legs are pretty banged up. There are multiple fractures. I'm going to need something to stabilize you before we can hoist you out of here, or else we'd probably only make it worse." he explains before turning to his watch.

"Virgil, I'm with Sybil now. I will need you to lower a stretcher and some rope will do nicely." he says. Sybil watches curiously as a voice replies from the watch. "F.A.B. Scott."

He waits as the stretcher is lowered before retrieving it. Placing it next to Sybil's body, he first immobilizes her legs so they will stay steady before moving her. "Okay, I'm pretty confident that your spine is uninjured, so this is how we will do this; I will take your legs and if you can slide your upper body on the stretcher, I won't have to jostle your ribs as well. How about it? Are you ready for it?" he asks patiently.

Swallowing hard, Sybil nods before bracing herself. "On the count of three. 1…2…3!" he counts down before hoisting her lower half on the stretcher. She can't resist a scream now as she forces herself up on her elbows and moves over.

"Take a few deep breaths." he tells her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "You've done well Sybil. You can relax now. Just leave the rest up to us now." he assures her as she blinks away the tears that were started to brim at the corners of her eyes. She's surprised when a thumb wipes away a single tear that escaped from her. She glances back at Scott's face, but he is already busying himself with something else.

Making sure to be careful, but doing it properly, Scott straps his patient to the stretcher tightly before turning to his watch. "Virgil, I will need another rope as straight above us as possible. Look at where I'm shining my light from." he says before flashing his light in the direction of his brother. In the darkness he should be able to spot it despite the distance. "I see you Scott. Give me a minute to move the gear." Virgil replies.

Scott turns back to Sybil. "Alright, just a little while longer now." "What about those cartel figures though?" she asks, now turning her worries to the next best thing, seeing as she's as good as out of there. "If they were near, we would have heard something for sure. My pals are watching our backs, so it's best not to worry about it anymore unless we have to."

"I still can't believe what they did to the professor. Whatever their reasoning…he didn't deserve that." she mutters, trying to keep her tears inside for a better time. "No, he didn't." Scott agrees, sounding quite angry himself. "And we're not leaving him here either. After you're in the clear, I'm going back down to find him. That way his family can give him a proper burial at least."

"Scott. The rope should be coming down right on your position." his brother's voice interrupts, dragging them both back to the present. Looking up, he sees it dangling in the light cast by his torch. "I see it. Just a little bit lower."

Scott takes hold of it before bringing it down and hooking it up to the stretcher. Next he secures himself to it. "Alright, here goes. Bring her up slowly Virgil." he calls out to his watch. "F.A.B."

Slowly they ascend towards the mouth of the cave. Scott looks down at Sybil, while keeping a good eye out that the stretcher isn't jostled around. "Is this going to be your last spelunking adventure?" he can't help but ask, suspecting that the young woman would think twice before going down into a cave after enduring such trauma.

To his surprise, she looks back at him like he has grown a second head. "Not if I can help it. I know there are risks to this type of profession, but armed men are a risk that is beyond my control. However, I can control other risks, so it doesn't matter if it's spelunking, skydiving or mountain climbing…I'm not going to give that up."

Scott nods in understanding, unable to voice the admiration he feels for the steadfast woman. Determination is a good trait to have he believes. He and his brothers have a decent dose of that themselves.

"Hey, welcome back to the surface." Virgil says as he helps them over the edge. "You must be Sybil." he 'guesses', turning to the immobilized young woman. "Hi." she simply says, waving her free hand weakly.

"Let's get her inside Virgil. After that, I'm going down one more time." Scott says, taking one end of the stretcher while his brother takes the other end. Together they carry her inside Thunderbird 2.

"Alright. You're set." Scott says to Sybil as they secure her on board. He loosens the straps around her a little so she can at least move a little more freely. "You can go ahead and rest now. I'll go retrieve the professor and after that, it's to the hospital with you." Sybil nods. "Thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve the help of you guys, but I'm really grateful." "It really is no problem. We are always glad to help." Virgil states, making Scott nod in agreement.

"Okay Scott, let's get to it. The sooner we're done, the faster she can get medical attention." Virgil urges his older brother. "Yeah, I hear you." he says, following after his brother who already stepped out. Before leaving himself, he can't help but look back one more time though. He finds tired green orbs watching him carefully, making him smile. "It was nice meeting you Sybil." he says before leaving the woman to herself.


	2. 2 The aftermath

**Much to my surprise, more people read the first part than I anticipated and many of you seemed to enjoy it too. I'm glad. Please have fun in reading this next chapter as well!**

* * *

Sybil doesn't remember anything after that. The next thing she knew, she woke up in a hospital in Mexico city. Beside her sits none other than her aunt Penny, who is looking mighty tired, but pretty still. Sybil believes it impossible for her aunt's good looks to be spoiled by anything.

"Finally, I've been waiting ages for you to wake up. You had me very worried young lady." she says in relief, making Sybil smile. "I'm fine aunt Penny." she states before her face falls. "I am." she says somberly remembering the professor.

Lady Penelope puts her hand on her niece's. "He was buried yesterday. His family was glad to have him home." she explains, surprising Sybil. "I was out that long?" she wonders unsurely, but her aunt's nod confirms it.

A bit dazed, Sybil looks herself over as best as she can. She can't move her legs so she lifts the blanket to see why that is. They are wrapped tightly.

"You've been operated twice darling. I'm sure the doctor will tell you all about it, but I'm afraid you will have a long road of recovery ahead of you." Lady Penelope explains. She frowns at the lost look in her niece's eyes. She had a feeling she wouldn't take it well.

"How can I burden father like this aunt Penny? After mother died last year, he hasn't been the same. His health has been declining. And here I come…" she trails off. "Don't you worry about that my dear, it is already taken care of. I talked to your father and I offered him to let you stay with me instead. I have a very good doctor to my disposal who will help you to your feet in no time. Pun intended." Lady Penelope states.

Sybil looks up to her aunt in admiration. "Really aunt Penny? You don't mind?" "Of course not darling. It will be nice to have more company around." the lady states, smiling.

"Anyhow…" Lady Penelope starts, smiling cheekily while motioning towards a large vase filled with a diversity of blue flowers. "You received a little something." she finishes. "Little?" Sybil asks, perplexed. "It's huge!"

Sybil reaches for the card next to the flowers, but it's just out of reach. Lady Penelope hands it over to her niece and watches her face carefully, curious about her reaction. Of course she has already read it herself. She just couldn't help herself.

"Your favorite color. Get well soon. TB1." Sybil muses, a light blush growing on her pale cheeks. "Care to tell me about it?" Lady Penelope asks. "There is nothing to tell." Sybil says in her defense. "Alright, don't excite yourself now. You need to take it easy. Let me just get the doctor and get in on the details of bringing you home." Lady Penelope says getting to her feet.

Walking out of the room, she looks back to see her niece staring down at the card in wonder, remembering the man who rescued her from that cave. Smiling to herself, Lady Penelope leaves her be.

After a few days, Parker wheels Sybil inside the house. She's not allowed to get on her feet just yet. The doctor explained that her legs were pretty smashed and they had to use pins so as to help her bones grow back together in a proper way. It means that she will have another operation a few weeks from now and only after that she can start rehabilitating. It will be a long and tiresome process.

Parker takes her to her room, which is placed on the ground floor since the classic mansion doesn't have a way to get her upstairs. Looking around the spacy room, she can't help but feel like a princess. It's pretty luxurious with the canopy bed and the heavy curtains. She has gotten so used to sleeping in tents or trailers, this is like a culture shock.

"I'll leave you to settle in miss Harper. Will you be needing anything?" Parker asks her politely. "I would prefer you calling me Sybil. I'm just not used to my friends calling me otherwise." She tells the older man, making him smile kindly. "As you wish. I will retrieve you when supper is ready. Should you wish anything, just pull that cold." he explains, pointing out a thick cord near the fireplace. "Will do Parker. Thank you."

Watching him leave the room, Sybil looks around for something to do. She does not have enough concentration to read, so she decides to turn on the television instead. Switching to the news, she is surprised to find International Rescue their main topic. Already they have another rescue.

The broadcast doesn't show any of the men of the organization, nor their vehicles and it made Sybil realize that she is one of the few privileged to have ever seen them operate. Too bad that she was the one to have to be rescued. Speaking of that…something has been on her mind since her head cleared from the constant pain….

She looks up when her aunt walk through the still open door. "I say, why don't you go lay down for a moment, you must be tired from traveling." she suggests. "I'm not that tired yet aunt Penny. I want to stay up a bit longer, because when I take my medicine later, I'll be out of it until tomorrow." Sybil complains, making the lady nod understandingly.

"Say, aunt Penny…" Sybil starts after a moment, her gaze on the television set, but not hearing anything that is said, her mind elsewhere. "You sure have very interesting friends." she states, making Lady Penelope rise a curious brow.

Sitting down at the small table, Lady Penelope plays ignorance. "What friends are you speaking of darling?" Sybil's gaze turns to her with a look she has seen before. It was when she had to break the news to her darling niece that her mother was sick and would probably not survive. It was the look that told her not to lie.

"Don't worry aunt Penny. You know I would never tell anyone. I owe them my life." Sybil says, making her aunt release a heavy sigh. Sybil is indeed bright, sometimes too bright for her own good.

Lady Penelope finally smiles. "How did you figure? I fully believed I had kept it pretty close to my chest." Sybil smiles. "You and Parker were the only ones who knew I was in danger. If you had called regular emergency workers, I'm sure I would have gotten out, though it would have probably taken a day longer at the least. However, International Rescue was first on the sight, which means you or Parker contacted them immediately. I honestly think they would have left it to someone else, unless it was a special favor to a friend." Sybil finishes her deduction. "My…" Lady Penelope breathes in amazement. "I'm speechless."

"You're not upset are you aunt Penny? I know this is delicate information." Sybil asks, a little worried. Lady Penelope shakes her head. "Not upset, but I must stress you not to utter a word about it to anyone except Parker and I. Even then…sometimes the walls have ears Sybil." she warns. Sybil nods in understanding. "I will not mention it again unless you do aunt Penny. I admit, I'm curious, but I will not be asking questions. I promise." Sybil says honestly. Lady Penelope nods in satisfaction. "I know you won't darling. I know you won't damage my trust in you."

And Sybil kept her word. Of course she noticed the sudden calls, often coming from various devises around the house, the craziest one being the teapot. Often her aunt and Parker were quick to leave the mansion after that. But despite that, Sybil left them to it and never said a word about it.

Weeks like that passed by and even though it was a little amusing to speculate about the relation between her aunt and International Rescue, Sybil was bored stiff and feeling more and more irritable. It became especially bad after the operation to remove the pins. The doctor told her it would take months before she could walk properly again, despite intensive rehabilitation. She could've taken that, but when he continued telling her that she could never return to her former lifestyle, something just snapped.

As a result, she started retreating into herself more and more. She often just stayed in her room. Maybe it was self-pity, but most of all, Sybil was afraid she would lash out towards Parker or her aunt. She couldn't have that after all they did for her.

Lady Penelope sighed heavily when she found her niece sitting at the table, her head on her arms as she stared at the small television set, showing a nature program she must have seen before. She is not used to seeing her niece throw in the towel so easily. Could she be depressed? The bad English weather must not be helping her any. Sybil was usually found in places below the equator. Wasn't there anything Lady Penelope could do to lift her niece's spirit?

That is when an idea hit her. It was a mad idea, but it just might work. So having decided on this new course of action, Lady Penelope discretely made her way to the lounge and called her long time friend.

A few days later, the doorbell rings. Sybil barely reacts. She is used to people calling on her aunt. Most of them are quite posh or carry distinguished titles. Sybil's family has a name of its own, but she never really fit into that scene. She's a bit too wild to act like a true lady, or at least, she was.

Parker walks into the lounge where she sits, thumbing through a photography book filled with the most beautiful landscapes. She sighs dreamily, not noticing the butler smile at her before turning around. "She's in here mister Tracy. Shall I announce your arrival?" he asks, only to be met with a shake of the head. "No need Parker. Lady Penelope said she needed a good shock to snap her out of it, so I suppose that's how it's going to be." Parker nods in understanding. "Very well. I'll put the kettle on then." he announces before leaving.

Sybil, too caught up in her book, does not notice the man walking into the room until he sits in the chair across from her, clearing his throat. Finally looking up, her eyes meet familiar blue ones. How could she ever forget those? He's still the same, just…dressed casually. She drops the book.

"S-Scott?!" she blurts out startled, making him chuckle in amusement. "So you remember me." he states. "W-what…w-why are you…?" she stumbles over her words. She is not sure what to ask first. What is the pilot of Thunderbird 1 doing here? Why is he sitting in the same room as her like he's just casually coming over for tea?

"Well, from a reliable source, I heard you were in need of a rescue." he says, confusing her. "Rescue?" she repeats, blinking at him oddly. "Look Sybil…" he starts, saying her name as if they've known each other forever. "Lady Penelope is really worried about you, said you were giving up." he continues with a worried frown on his face, making her look down ashamed.

She knows that is not how he remembers her, but somewhere along the way, she just derailed. She doesn't like what she's become and somehow hates that he has to see her like this, him of all people!

"So…" Scott continues on undisturbed. "She and our head of operations decided you could use a change of scenery." he concludes, watching her carefully to gauge her reaction. Her expression remains surprisingly blank, making Scott purse his lips slightly. Maybe surprising her was a bad idea. Luckily it doesn't last long.

"And…go where, exactly?" she finally asks. A fear rises in her. She overstayed her welcome didn't she? And she was hardly the perfect guest… Even her aunt Penny has a limit to her patience.

"Well, I'm keeping that a surprise, but I suggest you pack for warm weather." he reveals before noticing the worried look on Sybil's face. "Hey, don't worry alright? I know this is sudden, but it's not as scary as it sounds. You'll be surrounded by good people, trust me." he says, smiling kindly.

She stares at him for a moment longer and the longer she does so, the less resistance she feels. Maybe they are right.

Leaning over to pick up the fallen book, she looks at the picture of a tropical island surrounded by coral reefs. She thinks of all the things she would normally be doing would she visit such a place and comes to the realization that she's been sitting still for too long. If she could regain her strength and vigor, she could do all the things she loves again. But can she? The doctor does not believe so.

Scott snaps her out of it before she gets lost in doubt. She stiffens a little. When did he move next to her? She really needs to stop getting lost in thought.

"I know it's not easy. I haven't always come out of a rescue unscathed myself, though I was not so unlucky as you, I admit. It drags you down if you can't do what you love, but it always works out when you have the right people backing you up, you'll see. Despite what the doctor says, Lady Penelope is rooting for you. She knows you can fight back and show him wrong if you want to. You just need to find that confidence in yourself again." he says in a calm and soothing voice. His soothing words leave her heaving, tears rolling from her now swollen eyes.

"I've been such a fool." she cries, hiding her face in her hands. She doesn't want him to see her crying, but honestly Scott could care less. If anything, he sees it as a breakthrough.

"We all act foolish sometimes. It's what you do to turn it around that counts. So what do say? Are you coming with me?" he asks finally.

Calming herself down, she wipes the tears away angrily. She reached a decision; She's going to work and work hard. She will make progress and she will overcome this obstacle. And should she feel down in the dumps, she knows there will be people who will keep her from falling.

Looking up into Scott's eyes, she nods determinately. "Count me in." she says, though her voice still sound a bit shaky. Scott smiles, recognizing the spark of determination in Sybil's emerald eyes. It's not quite the same as before, in that cave, but it's getting there. "Great! We're leaving in a few hours, so I suggest getting ready."


	3. 3 The move

**Part three.**

* * *

Sybil stares at the aircraft in front of her in awe. She thought they would go to the airport and take a charter flight towards their destination, but she should have figured that someone like Scott doesn't do normal. She wonders how it is that he was allowed to take Thunderbird 1 with him to pick up an invalid woman.

Lady Penelope gathers her niece in her arms and Sybil is quick to return the gesture from her awkward position in the wheelchair. "Hang in there darling." her aunt says before releasing her. "I will aunt Penny. Thank you for everything…I know I haven't been easy on you and Parker and I'm sorry for that." she apologizes.

Lady Penelope shakes her head. "Don't feel sorry. You're making up for it by focusing on healing. That's all we want for you." she says, making Parker nod in agreement. Sybil nods. "I'll make you both proud." she states, making them smile. "I know you will darling." her aunt says as Scott returns from putting away Sybil's bags.

Sybil turns to Parker, who takes this as his queue and produces a pair of crutches that have been gathering dust ever since the last operation. Scott looks surprised and slightly worried. "Shall I take the wheelchair?" he asks carefully, but Sybil shakes her head.

"Go right ahead and throw it with the garbage Parker, I won't be needing that anymore." Sybil says determinately as she takes the crutches from the man and hoists herself up with the strength in her arms alone. "As you wish." Parker says compliantly.

Sybil stands a bit shakily on her feet and she struggles to keep a straight face as pain shoots though her legs. She's glad her ribs are as good as healed though or this would have really been a mad action. Even though those present see her struggle, they say nothing of it. They don't want to break her resolve.

"Goodbye darling." Lady Penelope says, kissing Sybil on the cheek. "Call me once in a while." Sybil nods. "Will do."

Her aunt then rounds on the dark haired pilot. "You will take good care of her Scott Tracy, or so help me…" she leaves the threat open. Sybil looks at the otherwise ladylike woman stunned, but Scott laughs it off. "It speaks for itself Penelope. I don't want to unleash your wrath." he laughs, making Lady Penelope relax. "Jolly good."

Sybil turns to Scott. "Well, lead the way I suppose." He nods and makes his way over towards his aircraft. Looking back he watches Sybil move slowly and carefully and he has half the urge to wait for her, but quickly thinks better of it. She will probably not take it in kind if he shows her anything that could be picked up as pity, even though he only means to be considerate. Now is not the time.

Sybil is breathing hard when she finally takes a seat in the passenger seat inside Thunderbird 1. Walking that short distance was painful and tiring, but despite that, she is quickly distracted by the inside of the mighty machine. If she was flattered by meeting International Rescue before, she is even more at seeing the inside of one of their machines, twice! She won't forget Thunderbird 2 of course. That counts, even though she didn't get to see the cockpit.

Scott looks back at the woman in amusement. "Are you ready?" he asks, only to receive a silent nod. "Okay, starting engines now…. And liftoff." he muses as the engines roar to life, lifting the craft from the English countryside.

After taking her time in taking everything in around her and letting sink in everything that is happening, Sybil looks over at Scott, who looks to be in his element. How many times must he have flown this craft?

"Scott?" she starts, catching his attention. He looks over his shoulder. "Yeah Sybil?" "Will you not tell me where we are headed yet?" she asks. Her curiosity is becoming too much and Scott notices, however, he remains adamant. "Not yet. You'll know in a couple of hours." "Well damn." Sybil mutters under her breath, pouting slightly, much to her pilot's amusement.

Deciding she needs a distraction, she believes now is a good time as any to starting asking some questions. "Say, can you at least explain to me how it came to be that you are allowed to fly me around on a classified airship or even why you decided to abandon all secrecy of your identity on my part? It's beyond me." She asks him, truly baffled.

"Ah." he muses. "Ah?" Sybil copies questioningly. "It's a big deal Scott." she scolds lightly, not believing his nonchalant attitude. "I know it is." he defends. "It is not everyday that I reveal myself to someone like this." "Then how is this different?" Sybil questions.

"It was not a decision made lightly, trust me. But Penelope can be very persuasive. She explained that you found out about the connection between her and International Rescue and was very impressed by your professional reaction. She assured us that she trusts any secret to you with her life, and coming from her, that's saying something. It hit home at the base and when Penelope asked us to help you out, they've come to an arrangement. And here we are."

Sybil is momentarily left speechless. "Wow." she finally says. "I never guessed that aunt Penny's connection to your organization was so strong. She keeps surprising me. I wonder what comes next." she muses. "If you only knew." Scott mutters mysteriously.

"Sybil?" Scott calls out after a while, snapping the young woman out of her thoughts. "We're nearing our destination. Take a look." he says, pointing out of a window that is revealed as the metallic outer layer slides out of the way.

She blinks in surprise at the picturesque scene below them. It closely resembles the photo in her book, but this tropical island is unique in its own way because she feels many secrets are held below. "It's International Rescue's base, isn't it?" she guesses.

Scott looks slightly surprised by how quick she caught on. "Yeah, it is. But not only that…It's home. Welcome to Tracy Island, Sybil." he reveals, in turn surprising her as he mentions the surname her aunt Penny used with him earlier. "You're family home? No way! So International Rescue…" "Is a family run organization." he finishes for her. "That's right." he says proudly, before pushing some buttons as they slow speed.

"Changing to vertical flight." he says automatically as the ship angles itself vertically. To Sybil's wonder, the cockpit turns with it like a gyroscope. And her wonder increases when she sees the craft sink into silo below a swimming pool. "This is insane." she mutters.

Once the ship has settled, Scott gets up from his seat only to laugh at the look on his passenger's face. "How in the world did you even pull this off? This is the stuff that you see in science fiction movies!" Sybil asks, wide-eyed and accompanied by a big wave of her arms.

"We'll get to that. Right now there are some people out there anxious to meet you. Come on." Scott urges, seeming quite excited. Letting someone in on their secret is a rare event and when that someone reacts the way Sybil does, Scott is able to reach back to that moment when his father revealed his plans to him and his brothers. It's very invigorating to see that look of childlike wonder on someone's face again. He can't wait to show everything else. She'll be blown away for sure, if she isn't already.

This time around, Scott follows Sybil's pace, because he can hardly go ahead in a place where she doesn't know her way. "What do you think so far?" he asks as they make their way towards the family home.

Sybil thinks it over for a moment before telling him her exact thoughts. "Honestly, I'm starting to question my sanity. I must either be dreaming or my pain medication has been switched for a delusional drug. This is just too surreal." she breathes, making Scott chuckle again. "Well, you better believe it. Though I suppose I can understand where you're coming from." he says before coming to halt at a door.

"Well, this is it. Welcome to our home." he states, pushing the door open. Sybil is not sure what she was expecting, but a modern and comfortable looking family home is hardly it.

Stepping into a family room, Sybil looks around at the interior. There is nothing there to give away the presence of a secret organization. Her eyes fall on the six pictures lining one wall. There are a few familiar faces present; especially aunt Penny's picture catches her eye.

"Ah, Scott. How was your journey?" a voice speaks up, making Sybil turn to the voice. A middle-aged man stands at the doorway to the patio, looking towards them, his eyes calculating, but not unkind. "Very well father. Mission accomplished, I should say." Scott muses. "So I see." the man comments, looking towards the young woman beside his eldest son.

"Miss Harper, on behalf of the entire family, welcome to Tracy Island. My name is Jeff Tracy, head of the family and the organization." he greets her. "Very nice to meet you sir. I must thank you for having me here; I'm honored." she replies politely, feeling slightly nervous standing before this man. He might as well be the Queen of England.

Jeff turns his head to look over his shoulder. "Come on boys. Our guest has arrived. Be polite and introduce yourselves." he urges. Soon, three young men step into the room. Sybil instantly recognizes one of them. Last time, it was rather dark though and she can finally distinct his brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Hi again. I don't suppose we have formally met. I'm Virgil." he states. "It's good to see you up." he adds. Sybil nods. "I have you and your brothers to thank for that."

Virgil motions towards the young man beside him. He has a slight reddish tint to his blonde hair and lighter brown eyes. "This is Gordon." Virgil introduces. "Hi! And welcome." he states enthusiastically before the last one steps up, not waiting to be introduced. "Hi, I'm Alan." "Nice to meet you all." Sybil says, regarding the brothers with curiosity.

"I thought I heard something." a voice with a creak to it suddenly exclaims. Turning her head, she sees an elderly lady step into the room from a hallway on the opposite side of the room. Close behind her are two more people; a young lady and man whom share a resemblance.

"Oh hey grandma." Scott greets, only to receive a scolding. "Have you boys lost your manners? Pull a chair for the young lady. She looks ready to collapse." she says worriedly. They blink surprised before looking over at a slightly embarrassed looking Sybil. "I think I am pushing it a bit." she admits sheepishly as they see her legs shaking.

Scott is quick to act and leads Sybil towards a group of chairs and a couch. "Sorry about that." he apologizes, making her smile sheepishly. "Don't worry. My earlier burst of energy has just passed." she explains. "You held on well though, for a first time." he compliments as everyone gathers to take a seat as well.

Sybil turns to grandma, smiling. "Thank you Mrs. Tracy." She waves it off though. "I've grown to have an eye for that sort of thing. It happens when you have so many boys to look after. They hardly ever complain, but I notice when something is wrong. Anyway, just call me grandma." she says.

The young girl is next to introduce herself. "I'm Tin Tin and this is my father, Kyrano. We work for mister Tracy." she explains. "Nice to meet you both." Sybil says kindly. "I'm Sybil Harper." she introduces. She's glad to find a girl close to her age here.

"Well, that's all those of us who are present. You'll meet Brains when he comes back from the mainland. He's, like his name says, the brains behind our operation. John, whom you've spoken to before, you'll meet later when his shift is up." Jeff explains. Sybil can't help but notice that one person is not mentioned. What about Mrs. Tracy, the boy's mother that is? She doesn't ask though. It could be a sensitive subject.

"Well, again, it's very nice to meet you all. I can't describe how much this means to me that you are willing to let me stay here and for trusting me with your secret. I will not betray your trust. I swear to it with my life." Sybil vows honestly. Jeff nods. "We trust you don't. However, staying here comes with a price…" he starts, making Sybil swallow hard. Her nerves are getting to her. "We trust you to work hard by following a rigorous schedule of physical therapy, training and plenty of rest." he orders, finishing with a smile, causing her to chuckle. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now that that is settled, I suppose you could use a moment to settle in and rest from the flight over. Tin Tin will show you your room. Kyrano will bring over your luggage later. Boys, disperse." Jeff says, getting to his feet.

"You must have been very surprised when Scott showed up on your doorstep." Tin Tin muses as they make their way through the hallways of the large house. Sybil can't help but snort unladylike. "Was I ever! Though I can't complain. This may be just the adventure that I need to keep going… I do hope I will not be a bother to you all though." she adds unsurely, but Tin Tin waves it off. "Nonsense. We're happy to have you here. I hope you will find what you need here. I know you being here will do us some good at the least; it's nice to have a new face around for a change." she explains, making Sybil smile at the reassurance.


	4. 4 The challenge

**part 4**

* * *

Sybil looks around at the comfortable bedroom. It has everything to accommodate her and more; a soft carpet, a large window letting in lots of light, a dressing table, closet, en suite bathroom and a big comfy looking bed.

Letting herself flop down on the thick but airy down covers on the bed she can't help but release a deep breath. Her eyes close as the muscles in her legs slowly release all the tension they've been holding since the moment she decided to get up on her own feet. It takes a moment for the uncomfortable feeling to be replaced by a dull ache.

Opening her eyes, she looks out the window she faces and is met with a gorgeous sight. Up ahead, beyond the palm trees and shrubs are the beach and a sparkling blue ocean. She just wants to put on a bathing suit and rush out there, but sadly, that will have to wait for now.

Letting herself fall back into the pillows, she feels the effect of a jet lag on her body. Shouldn't it be nighttime by now? Her body tells her she should have been asleep ages ago. It's like she just pulled an all-nighter. Believing it best to answer to her body's call, she closes her eyes. Tin Tin said she would get her in time for dinner.

As promised, an hour or two later a knock on the bedroom door wakes Sybil from her slumber. The sun is nearly about to set, casting a red dreamy light throughout the room.

"Sybil? Are you decent?" a feminine voice calls through the door. "Yes!" she calls back automatically before remember she just woke up. "Sort of." she muses to herself as she looks in the mirror to observe her tousled hair.

"Would you like to take a quick shower before coming over to eat? You still have time." Tin Tin speaks up from the doorway as she observes Sybil looking herself over. "Yeah. I believe that would be a good idea." she agrees. And without being asked, Tin Tin readies the necessary supplies. Sybil decides to say nothing, afraid to sound ungrateful, besides, she's too sleepy to be stubborn and do everything herself.

After cleaning herself up and getting ready for dinner with Tin Tin's help, they make their way towards the dining room. She smiles sheepishly when she sees everyone just about ready to dig in, but waiting politely for everyone to be present.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Sybil apologizes, feeling bad. Next time, she'll have to hurry up. "We don't mind dear. You must've been exhausted." grandma says, waving it off. "Now, take a seat and eat your fill." she urges.

Sybil takes a seat between Alan and Gordon, which happens to be across from Scott. He smiles at her, nodding a greeting, which she returns. "Grandma's cooking is like you've never had before. You'll like it for sure." Alan pipes up, scooping all sorts of things on his plate. "Yeah, she can make even the most terrible veggies edible." Gordon agrees, making Sybil chuckle.

"I'm sure, but I'm not that picky anyway. I've eaten the most unusual things on my travels, things that most people would probably stay well clear off." she explains. "Yeah? Like what?" Gordon asks curiously. Sybil just shakes her head at the question. "I'll tell you later. I don't want to spoil your appetite…nor my own." she adds.

After dinner, Sybil thanks grandma for the great cooking. It's been so long since she had a homely meal like that. She nearly feels nostalgic. She's so used to eating the local food of wherever she may find herself, far away from civilization. And at aunt Penny's, her cook usually made some really high-class meals. Having some potatoes, peas and sausages, covered with a thick layer of gravy was nice for a change.

"So, how about it?" Alan urges on when the family and Sybil moved into the sitting area. "Let's hear some of your stories. Penny told us you've been away from home for a long while, having all kinds of crazy adventures." he explains, making Sybil feel shy at the attention.

"Gee Alan, you nearly sound jealous. You would say that being apart of this family and of International Rescue doesn't get your adrenaline pumping enough." Virgil teases, making his youngest brother to nearly hiss at him. "You know it does, but there's a big difference between having adventures because you have to and having one just for the fun of it." he defends himself. "I know, I know." Virgil chuckles, finding pleasure in how easy it is to rile Alan up.

"I have to side with Alan on this. I'd love to hear some stories too. You gave us a teaser during dinner and so I demand myself a satisfactory story to go with it." Gordon speaks up. Sybil chuckles, giving in. "I believe I did, so I will comply." she says, getting comfortable.

"Well, I have to tell you it's not all fun and games to live the life of an adventurer. Sure, you see the most wonderful things and meet amazing people, but despite how well you think to be prepared, there is always something to set you back. I can't count the amount of times I've run out of food, water, gas and such. Luckily I picked up some survival skills from the locals. It's come in handy for many occasions. In one such an occasion I found myself in the Australian desert." she starts her story.

"I was on my way to a site where I was to rendezvous with a landscape photographer. It was a very remote area and of course the jeep had to break down. I had some basic food with me, but it didn't last long, especially in the heat. So I used my last bit of food to lure some more substantial food, that being scorpions." She couldn't help but look amused at the different reactions that she received from that revelation. They ranged from disgust to intrigue.

"I also found plenty of grubs in the few trees that were within walking distance. Roasted they tasted just like peanut butter." she explains, earning a look of disbelief from Tin Tin. "Surely not." she muses. Sybil nods however. "I was surprised as well."

"Anyway, I was found after a few days, just when my water supply was running low and I was starting to grow quite crispy. I owe it because of two basic rules I follow; Firstly: always let someone know where you are going and when you should return. Secondly: stay with your vehicle." she finishes.

Jeff suddenly chuckles. "I know a person or two who could use some of that good advice." he says, eying his boys. "It was just once father." Scott complains, remembering the incident well. Jeff turns to the confused Sybil. "A few years back, their rental car broke down and Scott, being sure he had seen a gas station only a few miles back, lead the way as they walked there. Little did he know that the distance was quite a distance further then he remembered." he relays the story in short.

"Yeah, we never tried that again." Gordon says. "We were sure lucky that trucker passed." muses Virgil as he looks at the ceiling, seeming to recall the details. "They never let me live it down." Scott groans, rolling his eyes, but wearing an amused smile. Sybil hides her giggle behind her hand. "It was a valuable moment of learning for all of you." Jeff adds.

"But despite the misfortunes, you surely must've thought it worthwhile if you kept on going." Virgil comments to Sybil as everyone settled down again. She nods convincingly. "Definitely. I wouldn't have wanted to miss a moment of it. The things I've seen…" she sighs wistfully.

They exchanged many more stories until it grew late. Eventually Jeff had to cut the evening short in case everyone would end up dead beat tired the next morning and he needed his sons to be fit.

Sybil soon finds herself in her bed, her mind working overtime to process everything that happened to her that day. She doesn't feel bad however. The Tracy's made sure that she feels welcome and are very kind to her. She is still somewhat worried that she will get in their way though and they might start to regret having her around. She hopes she can prevent that from happening though. She has only been there for a few hours and already she likes being there.

A breeze wafts through the room, catching the transparent curtains and waving them about in the room. She decided to keep the thick night curtains open as well as the window. The cool night air feels soothing to her aches.

It's good to be in the tropics again, she doesn't have to huddle in thick blankets. If she was worried about mosquitos, her worries proved unfounded. There are hardly any of those on the island she noticed. She has surely seen different before. She pulls a face at the thought of being covered in bites.

Deciding it best to go to sleep so she can get used to her new routine, she closes her eyes. It takes a moment or two for her storming mind to calm down, but eventually she manages to drift off.

The next morning, she was up early. Not because of her own free will mind you. After forcing down a light breakfast, Tin Tin pulled her aside.

"What is that?" she yawns as Tin Tin waves a paper in her face. "Your training regimen. Brains put it together after looking at your file." she explains as Sybil takes the paper from her. She looks the schedule over, her eyes growing wide. "Harsh." she breathes after a moment. Tin Tin nods in agreement, sympathizing. "But if that is what it takes…" she continues. "It's a first draft. He will tweak it to suit you better after he knows what you can handle." Tin Tin assures her. "So hurry up now, he just got back and is waiting for you in the gym." she ushers.

Clothed in loose fitting clothes, Sybil soon finds herself in the modest but well equipped gym. She immediately spots the man inside. He wears thick blue-rimmed glasses, his hair neatly combed to one side. Honestly speaking, he doesn't look like a man concerning himself with sports, medicine…maybe.

"You must be Brains." Sybil states, pretty confident with her deduction. "C-correct. Nice to meet you miss Harper." he replies politely. "Please call me Sybil. So Tin Tin relayed a schedule to me of your making…" she starts. "Oh, yes. It's not perfected, but will be. I'm confident to see some improvement on your c-condition soon though." he explains.

Sybil nods in understanding. "Well, in that case. I'll leave the matter in your hands. I promise to do my best." she says, earning a nod from the man. "O-okay!" he states enthusiastically. "Let's start."

A while later, Sybil's face has grown all red from the strain and she swears sweat is coming from pores she was not aware they were used for sweating before. She grits her teeth at the pure agony. "Miss Sybil, we need to lower your heart rate." Brains states, monitoring her stats closely. "It would help if your mind was distracted…" he continues, going deep into thought.

"Puppy's! Think of some cute little puppy's! Imagine them running across a green lawn, frolicking around. Isn't that cute? Isn't that calming?" Alan pipes up, as he watches from a press up bench, but not doing any work himself. Brains shakes his head, not seeing any difference on the EEG. "Maybe she's more of a cat person Alan." Tin Tin suggests, causing Alan to switch his subject. "Kittens! Fluffy purring kittens!" he calls out before looking towards Brains who shrugs.

Scott chooses this moment to walk into the room, curious on Sybil's progress, but also wondering where half his family had disappeared to. "What's this about kittens?" he wonders out loud, looking around at the public gathered around a clearly suffering Sybil. "What's going on here?"

"They're trying to distract her from the pain so her heart rate will go down. She will need to hold this pose for at least another minute." Virgil explains from his place by the wall. "Oh?" Scott muses as he looks over at Sybil, who is squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she stands freely on her toes, her hands hovering over a bridge, but not quite touching. _'Poor Sybil.'_ he thinks before an idea hits him.

Virgil looks after his brother curiously as he approaches their ward, some plan clearly on his mind. Virgil has seen that looks a dozen times before. What could he be up to?

"Hey." Scott says, leaning against the bridge. The only recognition he receives is having Sybil crack one eye open slightly before shutting it again. "I've been wondering, and I'm sure you must know this; The Giant's Causeway… How was that piece of an amazing natural formation formed?" he asks, making everyone else look confused at the seemingly random question. "What is he on about?" Alan wonders.

"G-Giant's Causeway…" Sybil mutters. "They are columnar joints…caused by lava cooling within certain conditions." she continues. Scott nods. "Interesting. Now what about this; I heard minerals need to be met with certain conditions to be called minerals. What are those conditions?" he quizzes. "Naturally occurring… inorganic… solid… definite chemical composition… and an ordered internal structure." Sybil answers.

Brains smiles. "It's working Scott!" he exclaims. "And time is up!" Virgil adds, making Sybil immediately sink to the floor, clasping on to the bridge to keep from collapsing completely.

After gathering her breath, Sybil looks up at Scott, who stands still in his spot, calmly looking down at her. "How did you do that?" she questions the dark haired man. "You have a degree in geology right?" he asks, making her nod, but look at him curiously as well. "We had to look into your past a bit before we could bring you here." he explains. "Hope you don't mind." he adds. Sybil blinks for a moment before shaking her head. "It makes sense I suppose." she says, making Scott smile in relief.

"That's it for today." Brain says, gathering his things. "You did w-well miss Sybil. I-It's good to know you have a h-high tolerance for p-pain." he states before leaving the room, followed by Virgil and Alan, who each praise the young women for her effort. Tin Tin waits for Sybil to gather herself.

Sybil can't help but snort at Brain's comment. "Do you hear that? High tolerance he says… I just about screamed." she huffs, making the other two chuckle.

Scott holds out his hand for her to take, which she gratefully does. She soon is back up on her feet, leaning heavily on the bridge. "Thank you." she says, earning a nod from the pilot.

"Let's get you back to your room." Tin Tin suggests. "I suppose grandma has a big lunch ready for you after you clean yourself up a bit." she adds, making Sybil smile. "Can't wait." she laughs before bending over slightly and groaning. Her legs are so tired… "I don't suppose you guys want to carry me there." she sighs.

The comment was meant as a joke, so she is more than surprised when her feet leave the ground and finds herself positioned on Scott's back. She immediately blushes. "Scott! I was only kidding!" she squeaks as she quickly wraps her arms around his shoulders. He shrugs in response. "I know." he says bluntly before parading out of the room, carrying an embarrassed woman on his back. Tin Tin quickly rushes after them, laughing.


	5. 5 The movie

**This has taken some time. I'm not spending a lot of time on my computer anymore since I started working. Most weekends I have other things to keep myself busy with than writing. It's too bad. But be aware that updating will be slow.**

* * *

After a week of the same harsh training, Brains saw it fit to make some changes, for now that is. "Swimming you say?" Sybil questions the spectacled man. He nods. "Y-yeah. You can use more muscles while swimming with half the strain. You can build up stamina." he explains. Sybil nods in understanding. "Sounds logical. Okay, you're the chief." she declares, retreating to her room to change. She was glad to have packed a bathing suit after Scott's hint of a warm climate.

After changing, she can't help but look at herself in the mirror, grimacing at the ugly surgical scars. Normally she isn't that pre-occupied with how she looks, but this is something. She will have to learn how to live with those. "Bother." she huffs, putting on a t-shirt and shorts over the bathing suit. She dreads having to take them off again later.

Taking a deep breath, she makes her way through the house and towards the pool. She's gotten quite a pro with the crutches over the last week, taking long steps and hopping nimbly over barriers. She makes it to her destination in no time.

"Hey Sybil. Did Brains give you the day off?" Gordon asks from his seat by the pool, putting away his magazine. "I wish Gordon. I'm here to train some more." she replies, pouting. "Oh?" he questions, watching as Brain joins them.

"Okay miss Sybil, I s-suggest you warm up by swimming s-some laps. Take it easy a-at first." he suggests. Nodding, Sybil sits down by the side of the pool, laying down her crutches before starting to undress. She pauses as Gordon suddenly jumps out of his seat before darting inside without a word. "What's up with him?" she wonders in confusion. Brains shrugs in reply. "I-I have no idea."

Meanwhile, Gordon sprints all the way down to the Thunderbird 1 hangar where Scott was doing some check-ups on his craft with Tin Tin. "Guys! Scott!" he calls out, his voice panicking. This makes the two emerge from the craft with haste. "What is it Gordon? Something wrong? You could have called me you know. You didn't have to run all the way out here." Scott states lightly, but frowns at the look on his brother's face.

"It's Sybil!" Gordon says out of breath, alerting the other two. "What about Sybil?!" Scott asks him, his voice rising slightly. Gordon quickly hides the smirk that was about to emerge on his face.

"She was in the pool, training and nearly drowned!" Gordon says quickly. Scott and Tin Tin's eyes widen and before anyone can stop him, Scott is off like a rocket. Tin Tin however, is held back by Gordon. "Gordon? What are you doing?" she questions before seeing the sneaky grin on his face. She frowns. "Gordon Tracy, what have you done?" she scolds.

"What has he done?" Alan asks, coming up to them. "Scott just ran by, looking like death was chasing him." he adds, looking weary. "Gordon just pulled a prank on him…A very bad one." she explains. "One of very poor taste." she adds, glaring at the aquanaut who is starting to look guilty. "I just wanted to see how fast he would spring into action if it concerns Sybil… You can't tell me you didn't notice how he takes to her." he just about stammers.

Tin Tin turns to the youngest Tracy, ignoring Gordon's excuses. "He told Scott that she nearly drowned." she explains, making Alan's eyes widen. "Ouch. You know you're in big trouble, right?" he asks his brother. "I'm starting to realize Alan. I didn't think this one through." he admits. "Oh boy, I can only imagine what Scott is thinking when he sees her." Gordon sighs. "Well, if it will be any consolation, he will see her in a swimsuit." he mutters with a shrug, ducking when Tin Tin swings at him.

Gordon's fears are soon realized. When Scott barges onto the sun deck, coming to a screeching halt while looking around in a panic, his shoulders sag when he sees Sybil holding onto the edge of the pool, listening to Brains' instructions. Sybil notices the bewildered looking pilot. "What's wrong Scott? You're all out of breath." she questions. Sybil is just fine, he realizes.

Pressing his lips in a firm line, he realizes that he has been played a fool…and he's not amused. He smiles, but it does not reach his eyes. "I'm going to kill him." he laughs dryly, before he turns on his heal, leaving Brains and Sybil confused. "What's up with them today?" Sybil can't help but wonder.

Two hours later, she could feel her fingertips go all wrinkly. "Okay, that's it." Brains states, signaling the end of the training. Sybil smiles. "Gosh Brains. This training was a blast compared to the last one." she says, making her way to the ladder. "I-I'm glad you enjoyed it." he says, smiling as he hands her a towel as she climbs out of the pool. "Now, I-I'm going inside. It's a tad bit too hot for me out here t-today." Brains says, retreating to the air-conditioned home.

Sitting on a bench close by, she can't help but yawn. Swimming always makes her feel a bit drowsy. "Here you go, miss Sybil." Kyrano says as he places a cool drink on the table next to her. "Hey, thank you Kyrano." she smiles, quickly taking a much needed sip.

"Are you feeling well?" she asks the man. She heard he had been unwell earlier, collapsing even. It scared the living daylights out of his daughter and Jeff. He smiles, though she can tell he's still a bit shaky. "Much better now miss. Thank you for asking." Sybil nods and watches him walk off.

She looks up when Scott walks outside, closely followed by Gordon. "I told you, I'm really sorry!" Gordon pleads as Scott sits down briskly on a chair. Sybil blinks curiously. They don't seem to notice her presence yet. "And you should be. Now leave me be Gordon, or so help me… I'm not speaking to you today." Scott just about growls while crossing his arms angrily to make a point.

Gordon sighs heavily before giving up. He trusts his brother will forgive him eventually, maybe after a good nights' sleep, or two. He knows when he's gone too far and needs to accept his punishment. Maybe he should make a gesture though, to make it up to Scott. Walking away, he thinks over his options.

Sybil glances around nervously. She hasn't seen Scott angry before, none of them actually. But she heard about Gordon's reputation as a prankster. Maybe his prank backfired? Looking back at the deep scowl on Scott's face she wonders if she should say something. She decides to do so before he notices her sitting there, staring. That would be awkward.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, startling Scott. He looks up to see Sybil sitting not too far off. A large parasol shields her, casting shade over her form. He can't help but notice her form wrapped in a large towel. Her hair is still dripping.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." he says, sinking deeper into his chair. "Should I ask?" she questions, but he quickly shakes his head. "Please, no. Trust me, you don't want to know." he explains, making her drop it.

Letting Scott cool off, they eventually got talking. It mostly concerned IR's past rescue missions, to which Sybil is all ears. "Speaking of the devil…" Scott states suddenly as a beeping noise sounds through the open door. "What's that?" Sybil wonders. "That would be an emergency call." he answers, getting to his feet and stepping inside where his brothers and his father have gathered.

Curious, Sybil follows, standing at the doorway so she won't drip water all over the place. Of course this was going to happen sometime. She listens closely as Jeff explains the situation to them. It seems two actors are trapped in a cave after a blast they created for the purpose of a movie about a Martian invasion. Now, the cave is filling with water.

Scott is the first to put into action and she watches with nearly wide eyes when he stands against a wall, holding onto two lights before the wall turns around, sending Scott off toward Thunderbird 1. Virgil soon follows in thunderbird 2.

Deciding she wants to know more about operations, she hurries into her clothes before making for her room. When she's ready she returns to the living room to follow the rest of the rescue mission.

Scott reaches the danger zone within no time at all. He quickly sets up his gear and contacts the actors. They tell him they believe that the water will be over their heads within thirty minutes, which leaves him and Virgil with little time to safe them. Scott relays this fact back to base where the others sit in wait, the tension high. From what Sybil heard, time seems to be against them most of the times, but they haven't encountered a situation they couldn't handle yet.

Virgil is quick to join Scott and setts out on his excavator immediately. The powerful machine does its job well and makes quick work of the rubble blocking the entrance to the collapsed cave mouth. Once close enough, Virgil switches to drilling to get through the bigger rocks.

Finally, with only seconds to spare, he breaks through and hurriedly drives backwards as water comes flooding out. Soon, the two actors come flooding out with it. They're not seriously hurt, but shaken and cold. Sybil can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Those last moments were very tense to say the least. She's impressed with their ability to stay calm despite the enormous pressure on their shoulders.

Scott and Virgil quickly wrap things up before making to go home. Virgil is already on his way when Scott discovers something that could put the entire organization at stake.

"Come in Scott." Jeff says as his eldest son radios back to base. "I'm afraid the camera detector in Thunderbird 1 is out of order father. I'm staying a little while longer to find out if anything was filmed. I'll let you know." Scott explains, making Jeff frown. "Alright Scott. Best be thorough." he tells him before shutting off communication.

Sybil turns to Jeff, sensing the seriousness of the situation. "What happens if they were filmed mister Tracy?" she wonders as the man interlocks his fingers on his desk. She can tell he is worried. "The footage will have to be destroyed Sybil, at all cost. If it gets into the hands of the wrong people, the consequences could be significant." he explains. Sybil nods in understanding.

"Does it happen often that someone tries to make a picture or film the crafts?" she questions next. Jeff nods, now picking at the papers laying before him. "Too often for my liking. But until now, we could always count on the camera detector and intervene before it was too late. I hope we won't be on this occasion." he says before turning to Brains. "We had better fix the problem as soon as Scott returns." Brains nods in agreement. "Of course."

"A dire situation father." Scott starts as he radios in once again. He has already returned to Thunderbird 1 after looking through the footage. "That guy who left the scene has an entire record of the rescue operation. And it's not magnetic film, so I can't whipe it with the electronic beam." he explains.

"Now listen Scott. Listen to me." Jeff begins, looking quite serious. "The entire future of International Rescue is at stake. That film negative must not get away. If this organization is not security tight, it cannot remain functional. You know that." he explains, alerting Scott of the severity of the case. "Yes father, I do." Scott replies. "I just wish I knew how that camera detector came to be sabotaged." he wonders.

"Well, we'll look into that later. First of all, we've got to destroy that film." Jeff order. Scott nods in agreement. "I'm in pursuit now. He won't get away." he states determinately before returning his focus on the new mission.

Jeff sighs before glancing around the room. Was it really sabotage, or just a defect that caused the camera detector to break down? His eyes stray to the newest addition to his household. He thinks it unlikely that she has anything to do with it, but he will have to ask eventually. Keeping it into the back of his mind, he returns to the matter at hand when Scott calls on him once again.

"International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. I've lost him!" Scott says, positively aggravated. "He drove into the Stapleton tunnel. I guess he was just too quick for me father." he continues, sounding guilty for not being able to complete the mission like he wanted.

"He's inside that tunnel, you say?" Jeff repeats. "That's right. It's a heck of a long way into these mountains. How do I know he won't wait until dark and come out the same way again?" Scott wonders. "If I went in on foot, he'd have a too big of a head start on me."

"I guess Virgil could take care of one end." Gordon suggests, hovering over Alan who is digging into the available maps. "Right, this is what we'll do. We'll get Virgil to come around and cover the South end of the tunnel, while you Scott go to the North end of the tunnel and wait there." Jeff orders. "You've got a bearing for him Alan?" he asks his youngest son.

"Yes father." Alan states. "The North end of the tunnel has the reference: g87/fg4." he tells them. Scott repeats the coordinates and gets on it. Meanwhile Jeff calls on Virgil to explain to him what is happening and what he must do.

After some long and tense moments, Scott is in position and Virgil is nearing his. It seems the perpetrator has decided on his next course of action just at that moment and drives out of the tunnel of Virgil's en with high speeds. Virgil goes after him, but Scott is send after him as well since he's the quicker one and Thunderbird 1 is easier to maneuver.

Sadly, despite their efforts, the man who has taken hold of the footage remains one step ahead. After Virgil blocked the road, he took off on foot. Virgil follows his tracks on hoverbike, leading him to a small local airport. He reaches the place just in time to see one propeller plane take off and is quick to draw the right conclusion: he was given the slip.

Luckily Scott is still airborne and after receiving the plane's serial number is back in pursuit. However, after some time he checks back into base again. "Father, we're breaking off the chase. According to the airport, the aircraft that was stolen was due for a major overhaul. According to the engineers, it can't stay in the air for longer than a few minutes. " he explains. "Very well." Jeff says. "That's good news.

"I've sighted him father." Scott says after a minute. "It looks like the end is pretty near." And sure enough, the small plain crashes right into the side of a country mansion. Scott grimaces, hoping the occupants have good insurance. "Well, I guess that's the end of that little episode. The stolen film couldn't have survived that smash. Thunderbird 1 returning to base."

That evening, everyone is just relaxing and enjoying the nice calm weather, the doors are opened wide. A nice breeze blows through the living room and carries with it the smell and sound of the ocean. It's perfect, but despite that Jeff is still left wondering. What happened to the camera detector in Thunderbird 1?

Sybil finds herself playing a game of chess with Virgil, and damn, he's good. "You're cornered now Sybil." he states after moving his bishop forward. Said girl purses her lips in thought. "Cornered? I'm doomed!" she exclaims with a hint of drama. Just a few more steps and her King is a goner. She shakes her head. "This is hopeless. I will have to admit defeat. Congratulation Virgil." she says, holding out her hand, which he shakes. "Gee. Thanks." he replies to the offered white flag.

He looks up when he notices his father walking up to them. "Hey dad, what's going on?" Virgil asks casually. "Nothing much Virgil." Jeff replies. "Although I have an important question to ask Sybil, if you don't mind?" he asks. Virgil shakes his head and moves out of the way, offering his seat to his father.

"What is it mister Tracy?" Sybil wonders, curious on what he would want to ask of her. "I shall get right to the point. And I want an honest answer to this next question." he says, making the young woman nod, slightly confused. She can tell Jeff is struggling to utter it. It must be serious.

"Sybil, have you perhaps tempered with Thunderbirds 1's camera detector?" he asks, surprising her. "Father!" Virgil exclaims, catching the attention of the others. "That's hardly fair to ask." he continues.

His father turns to him, not appreciating the interruption. "It's something I must ask Virgil. We could have been in real trouble after today." Jeff says. "It's a fair question concerning the situation." he continues, turning back to Sybil who is staring to recover from the shock.

She takes a deep breath before glancing at the boys and the others present. "What your father is trying to say is, that despite everything, you don't really know me all that well. Isn't that so?" she asks, making Jeff nod. "That's right. It's nothing personal, I assure you. It is just something I have to go by as head of the organization." he explains. "I understand mister Tracy." Sybil says, having calmed down now and not feeling intimidated. She only sits there, poised and looking confident on her case.

"My answer is no. I haven't been near Thunderbird 1 since I came here." she answers the question, not afraid to look Jeff in the eyes. He stays silent for a moment before nodding. "Alright. That is all." he says before leaving the room.

The boys are still a bit baffled, but Sybil just smiles. "Wow. You handled that like a pro." Gordon states. "Yeah. Dad can come on a little strong sometimes." Virgil adds. Sybil shakes her head. "Nah, he's nice." she states, making them smile as well. "Glad you think so. We were afraid he might've scared you." Scott says, relaxing back into his seat. "No, nothing to worry about guys." she says lightly.

"Now, how about a rematch?" she asks Virgil, who nods happily before returning to his previous seat. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Scott shake his head incredulously. "Well how about that?" he mutters, picking back up on where he left reading.


	6. 6 The boy

**Finally the next part. I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

"Nice of you to have called honey. I'm glad to know you are getting on well. Be sure to check in with me again soon okay?" says the middle-aged man on the other side of the videophone. He has dark auburn hair and a matching moustache, though it is clearly graying in some areas. His eyes are a stormy grey, flanked by deep creases as he smiles at his daughter fondly.

"I promise daddy. I feel bad for having kept you waiting for as long as I did." Sybil says, but the man shakes his head. "That's fine. I know you've been busy. Say hello to Penny for me when you see her again will you? Also, thank Jeff on my behalf for taking such good care of you." he requests. "Will do. Speak to you soon. Love you daddy." Sybil states. "Love you too my little bunny rabbit." he replies before disconnecting.

Sybil whips her head around at the sound of a snicker and glares at Alan, turning red in the cheeks. "Shut up." she growls, making him raise his hands in defense. "Shutting up." he says, but does otherwise. "Seriously though…Bunny rabbit?" he can't help but go there. Gordon looks up at Alan and already Sybil dreads what will come out of his mouth. "It's probably because she spend so much time in dark holes." he suggest, making Alan reply with a silent 'Ah.' as if it explains everything.

Sybil groans and glances at Scott who walks into the room, unaware of the annoyance his brothers cause their guest. "Scott, if you please…" she says, making the pilot walk up to his brothers and smack the back of their heads. Sybil can't help but laugh at their indignant glares. "You didn't even know what we did!" Alan exclaims. "I don't need to. And you just admitted you did indeed do something." is Scott's calm reply to which Alan is left speechless. "You always side with her." Gordon grumbles, but is easily ignored.

"How is your father?" Scott asks Sybil kindly. "He's doing a lot better. He looked healthier for sure." she says. "Good to hear." Scott says, sitting down and producing a cupcake, which he happily sinks his teeth into. "Where did you get that?" Gordon asks, on the edge of his seat now. "Grandma." Scott replies with his mouth half full, waving towards the kitchen. In no time, the two other boys rush off.

Sybil shakes her head at the very typical behavior. For the last month that she's been here she has certainly got a good taste of what it's like to live with brothers. It makes her wish she wasn't an only child. It would have been fun if she had a sibling. She enjoys her time with her makeshift family though. They've gotten quite close.

"When was the last time you've been home?" Scott asks curiously, wiping the crumbs off his hands as he finishes the last bit of his cake. "Hm? Well…that sure has been a while." Sybil muses in reply. "I usually only stop by for birthdays or holidays. Sometimes not even then." she tells him, feeling a bit guilty about the matter.

"Why not if I may ask? It's obvious you love your father very much." Scott wonders, seeing the look on Sybil's face. She scratches her neck uncomfortably. "It's…a bit…difficult. Hm, how should I say this?" she says, sighing before dropping her hand. "Basically, I don't get along with my mother's parents very well, my grandfather more so and that is putting it lightly. And sadly, they are always close to my dad, my grandfather having a joint venture with him and all that."

Scott looks surprised. He can't imagine Sybil not getting along with anyone. "How come you don't get along?" he questions, making Sybil scoff. "Well, I'm not exactly the lady they would have liked me to be. According to them I must have a screw loose to take the path I did. Being an adventurer…? I might as well have eloped and returned pregnant without a ring on my finger." she explains, making Scott chuckle. "That bad huh?" he questions.

"My mom always acted like a buffer between them and myself. She was the perfect lady, but she understood that the same life wasn't meant for me. After she passed away, I've had to bare all the snide remarks directly to my face." she explains.

Scott looks at her sympathetically. "Gee Sybil. I'm sorry to hear that. You mother sounds like she was a kind woman to shield you from them." Sybil nods in agreement, smiling sadly. "She was." she muses before finally daring to ask the question that has long been on her mind. "Scott, where is your mother?"

Scott looks like he was expecting it to come up. He looks at the ground sadly, but answers in a straight voice. "She passed away a long time ago. Just after Alan was born." Sybil immediately feels bad for asking. "Oh, I'm sorry Scott." she says, making him look up, his face slightly tensed, but otherwise looking as calm and relaxed as ever. "That's okay Sybil. It had to come out sometime." he assures her.

Luckily, the beeping of a certain blonde trying to contact base distracts them from any awkward silence that could follow. Scott jumps up to press the button on his father's desk, revealing John. "Hey John, what's up?" he asks.

"Hey Scott, Sybil." he greets. Sybil waves in reply. She and John have been getting along fine when he was at home just recently. She is sure they would've turned out to be friends if they would have met on the street. John's really smart and passionate when it comes to what he loves most, which is space. She can relate to that.

"You had better get dad. Another emergency came up." John explains. Scott nods. "Right away." he says before rushing off. He knows his dad should be nearby. Meanwhile, John turns to Sybil. "I see you lost the crutches." he states, making Sybil give him the thumbs up. "Brains' bootcamp was good for something." she says with a chuckle. "I knew the hard work would pay off. Great job." he compliments.

Before they can say more, Jeff hurries into the room, followed by the rest of his sons. "What's the emergency John?" he asks, cutting to the chase. "A fire at a mine in England has people trapped underground. Their not in direct danger from the fire yet, but have lost any way to get out. If the fire spreads, things could turn sour quickly though." John explains, making Jeff nod.

"Okay, thanks John. Scott, off you go. Assess the situation." Jeff orders. "F.A.B. father." he acknowledges before heading towards Thunderbird 1. Jeff turns to his other sons. "Virgil, follow after him and take the mole with you. Alan, you had better join him." he says. "Yes father." they say in unison before taking off as well. "Let's hope the situation stays stable until they get there. They have a long flight ahead." Jeff mutters to himself, taking a seat behind his desk.

Sybil wanted to stay and follow the action at first but when she realized how long everything was starting to take, she joined Tin Tin outside. She figures if something bad happens, she would find out soon enough.

After a decent amount of time, she could see Thunderbird 1 approaching on the horizon. Its engines could be heard clearly. It seems the rescue went well today. "Let's get out of the way, shall we?" Tin Tin suggests. Nodding, Sybil follows after her, retreating inside.

In no time at all, Scott appears from the wall and they can't help but raise their eyebrows at the state he's in. He's covered in soot from head to toe and he even ripped his uniform. He shrugs at the looks on their faces. "It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it." he says, poking at the hole in his uniform's arm where it got snagged. "Granma's not going to be happy about that." he mutters.

"All part of the job." Jeff says, not caring about such trivial things. "You boys did well and that is what matters. Now I suggest cleaning yourself up…and uh…try not to leave a trail will you? Kyrano just had the carpet steamed." he states. They can't help but smile in amusement as Scott makes his way to his room, threading carefully.

After some time, Thunderbird 2 also requests for permission to land. But its arrival brought with it something quite unexpected. Sybil looks up when an alarm starts blaring through the room on which Jeff is quick to react.

"Virgil, hold everything! Don't release the pod, on no occasion, release the pod!" he tells the Thunderbird 2 pilot urgently. Jeff turns to Gordon. "Contact Scott, we'll all rendezvous in the Thunderbird 2 hangar." he orders. "Yes father." his son obeys.

Sybil and Tin Tin watch with wide eyes as Jeff takes out a laser gun from a small safe by his desk. "What is going on mister Tracy?" Sybil questions, feeling the tension rising. "A security breach. Someone hitched a ride inside the pod. You girls had best stay here. This could get ugly." Jeff warns before rushing off. "Oh dear." Tin Tin breathes as the young women look at each other.

Jeff is the first to reach the hangar, shortly followed by Scott and Gordon. Each one of them is armed. "Stay where you are Scott! Cover the pod entrance when she comes down!" Jeff orders through a megaphone. "Right!" the pilot calls back. "Okay Virgil, release the pod and open the flap! There's a saboteur on board!" Jeff orders next. Complying with his father's wishes but very surprised, Virgil does as asked and with bated breath they wait anxiously for the pod to open up.

Once it has opened, Jeff puts the megaphone back to his mouth. "Alright. We know you're in there! Come out, or we are going to blast you out!" he threatens, meaning every word of it. Silence falls over the hangar for a long tense moment. "You better move! You don't stand a chance!" Jeff tries again. This time, it seems, with good results, though they never expected to see this: it's just a boy.

"Don't shoot. Please don't shoot! I didn't mean any harm." he calls out, frightened. The men all look at each other in surprise. "Well I never." Jeff says under his breath.

"It shouldn't have happened! The aircraft shouldn't have been left unguarded." Jeff says angrily as he sits at his desk a little while later. Before him stand Scott, Gordon and Alan at attention. "But father…" Scott starts, trying to reason with the upset man. "No buts, Scott!" Jeff interrupts. "It shouldn't have happened and that's all there is to it. This constitutes as a security hazard. We've got a boy here at our base and he's got to be returned to his home. He's seen us all and he knows our location." Jeff states. "Now perhaps you can suggest what we should do. Anybody got any bright ideas?" he asks, unamused.

It stays eerily silent however. "No bright ideas?" Jeff asks, but once again receives no answer. "Okay." he sighs. "Where is the boy now?" "Virgil is taking care of him." Scott answers. Jeff nods. "Now I hope Virgil is keeping his mouth shut." he states.

With Jeff being so upset, the boys quickly get out of their father's way. Sybil was glad Tin Tin and grandma dragged her off to the kitchen before he blew up. Grandma is having some wild ideas though, which will include a lot of baking.

After a while they send Sybil out to set the table and she can't help but notice Scott, Virgil and Alan whispering in a corner. "What's going on guys? Why so secretive?" she asks quietly as she steps up to them. She frowns at their worried looks. "We lost the boy." Alan reveals. "And told him too much." Scott adds guiltily. Sybil hums disappointed. "Hey, you don't start as well. We'll already have our hands full on dad when he finds out." Virgil says.

"Now let's start a search." Scott says, being first to formulate a plan. However, before they can proceed, Gordon beckons for them to come over from the other side off the room where he is intently watching something. "Just take a look at this." he ushers quietly.

They all join him and peek around the corner to see the boy, Chip, sitting on Jeff's chair with Jeff on the other side, explaining the works of the organizations. Sybil resists the urge to smack herself at the irony. "You all really are just a bunch of softies." she whispers, earning a few indignant looks.

"Anyway, we should stop him before he tells more." Scott says urgently. "Yeah…but we don't really have much of a say anymore do we? We messed up as well." Virgil says, fearing at going against his father at this point. Sybil sighs, rolling her eyes at their indecisiveness. Dumping the cutlery she was carrying into the nearest pair of hands, which happened to be Alan's much to his chagrin, she stalks off.

Jeff's face is priceless when she shows herself. He looks like he was caught stealing. Sybil ignores him however and instead turns to the boy. "You're Chip right?" Sybil asks the boy kindly, bending over to his level. "I am miss." he replies a bit shyly. "Say Chip, I don't suppose you're hungry? I know I always get hungry after a good adventure. What do you say, want to get something to eat?" she suggests, holding out her hand for the boy to take.

The boy smiles in reply and lets himself be lead away from the room. Jeff sighs in relief and suddenly spots the crowd that has gathered behind the portioned wall in the room. "What are you looking at?" he sneers at the boys, crossing his arms and watching them disperse. Shaking his head, Jeff follows after Sybil and the boy. He could use a bite as well.

After grandma stuffed the boy with all kinds of goodies, Sybil took it upon herself to entertain the boy while Brains, Jeff and his sons meet up to form a plan to get him back home without risking the boy telling everyone about them. It won't be easy to figure this one out.

After a few minutes, Gordon bounces into the room. "I think we figured it out. Do you think you can put him to bed?" he whispers in Sybil's ear, who glances back towards the boy. He is already nodding off as it is. She smiles at that. "No problem. Leave it to me." she states.

She picks Chip up, though with some difficulty. He's not the smallest and Sybil isn't as strong as she used to be quite yet. However, she rejects any help offered as she feels Chip slump against her. She slowly makes her way to a guest bedroom and tucks the boy in under the covers, which he snuggles into happily.

"Gee, you're a natural." Scott comments as he lifts one end of the bed and Virgil takes the other. Together, they maneuver the entire bed out of the room and through the hallways, all the way to Thunderbird 2.

"So when he wakes up, it will look like it was all one big dream huh?" Sybil mutters as she watches the boy go. Jeff nods as he stands next to her. "That's the plan." he states. Sybil shakes her head, smiling. "That poor kid. Well, it's for the best I suppose." she says, turning around and making her way towards the kitchen. There is some serious cleaning to be done.


	7. 7 The trip

**Like I said. There will be more time between posts and this proves it. I've been quite busy and couldn't bring myself to write in my free time. I'm glad I finally did though. I want to thank those who reviewed on the story up till now. I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this part as well.**

* * *

"Darling, hello!" lady Penelope as she watches her niece get off the plane along side Tin Tin. She has been waiting anxiously for a week to see her again and has gone to great lengths to clear her schedule. She is glad to see Sybil looking so healthy. One can hardly tell she is recovering from a nasty fall, but Lady Penelope knows it's too soon to say that all is well. She still misses that particular skip in her step she used to have.

"Hello aunt Penny." Sybil greets, embracing her aunt and kissing her cheek. "Lady Penelope, thank you for having us." Tin Tin is next to greet her. "It is no problem at all. We girls can use some time to ourselves once in a while. You two won't have to worry about anything, I have taken care of all the arrangements." the Lady replies.

And indeed, she has gone overboard to create the perfect girls' weekend out. She has booked a suite in one of the most chique hotels in Monaco, overlooking the harbor. And of course, she has the whole weekend planned out.

After putting away the suitcases, Parker is given the rest of the weekend off so it truly will be just the girls. Parker of course has no complains to spend his free time in Monaco and mutters something about hitting the slots in the casino's before making himself scarse. Sybil just hopes he won't throw away his pension on gambling. Despite how wonderful a person he is, he has some bad habits.

Opening the balcony doors, the hot and moist Mediterranean air hits her full on. Fanning herself as a light sweat breaks out, she hurries back into the cool room only to be met by lady Penelope.

"Here darling." she says, pushing a box into her nieces' hands. "For tonight." she clarifies as Sybil looks down at the long pink box tied with an equally pink bow. Curious, but slightly frightful that all the pink is an prelude of what is inside, she lays it down on the bed, before opening it up carefully.

Inside lays a shimmering fabric and to Sybil's relief, it's a dark blue. Pulling it out, it is revealed to be a long sleeveless dress, long enough to kiss the ground if she were to put it on. Another relief; as she doesn't care for showcasing her scars to the outside world just yet. She barely has come to accept that the Tracy family has full view of them at times.

"Thank you aunt Penny." she gasps as she turns to her aunt, holding the dress to her body. It must be very expensive, knowing her aunt's taste. She is quick to real herself in again though. This dress reeks of a formal event about to happen. And Sybil and formal do not go well together.

Seeing the wheels turning in her head, lady Penelope smiles knowingly. "Oh do not look so frightful my dear. It will be fun." she assures the young lady before her whom gives her a skeptic look in return.

"Anyhow, tonight is hours away. We have other plans to keep you occupied until then. I rented ourselves a boat." Penelope reveals, making Sybil perk a delicate brow. "But aunt Penny, you have your own have you not?" she questions, making the lady smile again, her eyes shimmering slightly in excitement. "Not one quite like this. Perhaps it would be wise to tie down your hair dear." she states, making Sybil's curiosity rise.

And indeed, Sybil is glad she took her aunt's advice. Her hair would have been all knots if she hadn't and even now her hair whips violently in the wind as they speed over the water's surface in one of the most sleek speedboats Sybil has ever laid eyes on.

Tin Tin squeals in delight as they bounce hard when they break through a wave. Sybil can feel the loss of gravity for a moment, making the impression of butterflies in her stomach. A wide smile on her face as the holds on tight. She is loving every minute of this. She loves the sense of adrenaline consuming her body. She doesn't want it to end.

Glancing over to her aunt, she can't help but laugh silently when the lady scrunches up her nose in an unladylike manner, her eyes shut tight. "I shall be feeling that in the morning." Penelope complains before opening her eyes and managing a smile when she notices Sybil watching her. She will deal with it if it brings a smile to her niece's face. Besides, it will compensate for tonight. She can already imagine the scowl on Sybil's face if she finds out the true purpose of tonight's plans, but she has hope to get away with it.

After returning to the hotel, they take long showers to get the kinks out from their bodies after the rough ride. And when stepping out, they already find a light dinner waiting for them. "I don't want too eat too much, because I'm sure there will be some tasty treats coming to pass my way tonight." lady Penelope states as she sits down, dressed in a fluffy white robe.

"Say, lady Penelope, you never did make clear what our plans are for tonight." Tin Tin hints, eager for details. The lady smiles in reply. "Why, we will be going to a party tonight." she reveals, making Sybil swallow hard in dismay. She knew it. Tin Tin however, looks excited. "What kind of party?" she urges. "One with all the right ingredients of course; music, games, good food, drink and handsome men." Penelope explains, watching her niece out of the corner of her eyes carefully.

Much to her relief, Sybil's expression remains the same. Though it hardly looks like she's pleased, it doesn't seem to get worse. So she hasn't caught on yet.

Quickly eating their dinner, Penelope ushers the other two girls to get dressed. She made sure to supply her niece with matching shoes, not to high to spare her feet and a shrug for the evening chill.

"Marvelous Tin Tin." lady Penelope compliments as she is the first to come out of her room, dressed in a pink glittering gown, reaching her calves. "Why thank you. You look splendid yourself." Tin Tin returns the compliment as she appreciates the long white dress of her hostess.

"But do tell me…" Tin Tin starts, her voice low. "There is something about this party you are not telling us." she finishes with playful accusation. Lady Penelope is quick to hide her smile behind a delicate hand and leans closer to Tin Tin. "I may have forgotten to mention that most of the men at the party are single and quite interested in meeting Sybil after I spoke with them." she says quietly, making Tin Tin's eyes widen slightly. She is not so sure about this, for several reasons.

"You are playing matchmaker!" Tin Tin hisses. "With Sybil!" she adds, making sure the lady knows what she is up against. "I do remember telling her I would set her up." Penelope says in her own defense before they both quickly straighten themselves out as the door to Sybil's room opens.

They both smile brightly as Sybil cleans up nicely in her new dress. Penelope is quick to hurry over and gather her niece in her arms. "You look like a dream." she compliments, making the younger woman blush brightly. "I wish the boys could see you like this." Tin Tin states, referring to the Tracy's. "They would be baffled." she adds. "You think so?" Sybil wonders shyly, making Tin Tin nod with conviction.

"Okay you two. Let us head out. There is no use of being standing around and looking pretty in a hotel room." lady Penelope tells the, motioning for the door. With slight reluctance, Sybil follows after the two women who chatter excitedly about this and that.

When arriving to their destination, Sybil is surprised to see the party being held on a large yacht. Though, this being Monaco, she shouldn't be surprised, should she? Most people who come here are pretty wealthy and like to show it off. It immediately makes her feel out of place. No matter how much her aunt dresses her up, this is not her kind of environment.

After coming on board, she quickly lets her gaze fleet over all the faces present. There is no one here whom she knows. Which is a relief and a curse at the same time.

She smiles politely as people blatantly turn their way and stare. Of course, lady Penelope handles it like a professional and is quick to blend in. Tin Tin too has enough experience as lady Penelope's close friend and is quick to adapt. Sybil however; not so much.

Despite having the money and status, her father is a sober and down to earth man. Her family life wasn't strained by formalities, unless it was absolutely necessary. The Tracy's resemble that life very much. Jeff, a self-made man, has brought up his boys in a free manner, though making sure to insert a level of politeness and political correctness.

Sybil feels at home in such an environment, but here, the people are mostly fake. Keeping up appearances is the most important thing. People like these would rather die than lose face. So they smile their fake smiles, laugh their fake laughs and pretend to be interested in your story.

Sybil cannot believe that it would make someone truly happy. She would hate to walk on eggshells all the time, which is exactly why she is not living at home and showing her face often. Looking at these people, she can only seen her mother's parents. Her grandparents.

She suppresses a shiver and instead of dwelling on it, tries to find a distraction. Hearing the classic musical instruments in the background, she attempts to absorb the sound and shut her off from everything else around her in the hopes of making the time pass quicker. Maybe if she stays off to the side, no one will….

She resists the urge to curse as a shadow looms over her; the undeniable presence of a person invading her personal space floods her senses and takes her mind back to reality. She will have to play along in this foolish game. Not for herself, but to safe her aunt Penny and Tin Tin from embarrassment. Besides that, she can only hope that the person attempting to catch her attention isn't as bad as she believes them to be.

With contempt, she turns to face the person. He is handsome, she notes to herself. With a full head of dark hair and stormy grey eyes, strong features and tall; very manly looking indeed. But that hardly means anything. What truly matters is; what comes out of his mouth.

"You must be miss Sybil Harper, is that right?" he guesses, though seeming very sure of his case. "That's right." she confirms, trying to keep her tone light. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?" she asks, though in all honesty, not very interested to know.

"Albert Harrington is the name. I believe our fathers went to university together." he introduces. Sybil blinks, not sure what to do with that bit of information. "Oh?" is all she can blurt out before he picks up the conversation again. "Yes. They were close buddies my old man once said. Too bad they haven't met up since. Perhaps then I would've gotten the opportunity to meet you sooner." he says in an attempt at flattery.

Before she can say anything, he chatters on, speaking a mile a minute. "I saw you come in with Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and another companion. Have you girls left your spouses at home?" he asks, referring to herself and Tin Tin. She can't help but think him smooth in his attempt to wiggle out an answer from her that would prove beneficiary to him if he is indeed hitting on her like she believes he is. She has half the mind to say 'yes'.

"No. That is not the case." she simply answers, hoping he will drop further commentary. Sadly, that is not the case. "In that case, I will not feel guilty towards any man by saying you are looking most appeasing Sybil. May I call you Sybil?" he adds the question, though without waiting for an answer, he continues on.

"Indeed, you look quite magnificent and I could not help but approach, for my curiosity took the better of me. I wished to know of this fine diamond that stood out against night sky." he flatters to the point of her nearing the urge to hurl. It was like confessing her being single had him throw away any caution and discretion he had, tie it to a block of concrete and letting it sink to the bottom of the ocean. How awful. She should have said 'yes'. She should definitely have done so.

"Well, thank you, I suppose." she manages to say rather awkwardly. "Most welcome." he states in reply, smiling brightly. "Say Sybil, are you thirsty perhaps? Do you wish for a refreshment?" he asks her, making her nod quickly. If it will get him to leave her be for a moment, she might be able to gather herself. Besides, some alcohol does not sound too bad at the moment.

"Alright. I will be right back." he states, turning around and letting his eyes roam the deck. "Now where is…? Ah! Garcon!" he calls out, rushing after the young man carrying the flutes of champagne.

She breathes a sigh in relief. "Horrible isn't it?" a voice behind her questions or more like states, making her whip around, not ready for the next confrontation. She gazes up at the kind looking elderly man that spoke. "You remind me of my daughter. She couldn't stand these kinds of engagements either." he adds with a smile.

Sybil smiles embarrassed. "Am I that obvious?" she wonders, making the man chuckle. "Do not worry dear, you play the act well, but I have a trained eye and much experience. It takes a lot to fool me." he explains.

"I know the sensation of feeling out of place myself, I was not born into this, but I know what must be done to keep the empire running smoothly so to speak. I have gotten used to it and now I amuse myself. I always compare it with being at the zoo." he admits, making Sybil's eyes widen in awe and amusement. She bites her lip to hold back a laugh.

He casually lights a cigar, his eyes drooping in content as his eyes roam the deck leisurely. "Ah." he breathes in dismay. "The predator approaches and the prey does not stand a chance, not alone that is. Therefore, the prey has better chances of survival in numbers." he says mysteriously before straightening himself, making him look taller and more impressive despite his age.

"Dear boy." he begins as mister Harrington returns, holding two glasses. "Would you mind rushing over to fetch another drink? My throat is parched, but my old legs are not equipped for sea. I'd just tumble overboard." he says, catching Harrington off guard.

"Mister Sutton…." he starts, apparently familiar with the elderly man. Finally, after a moment of thought, he just hands his drink over to this mister Sutton. "Please take mine. I'll find myself another." he states before turning to Sybil and handing her a drink of her own. "Please excuse me." he apologizes before he's off again.

Mister Sutton chuckles. "Let's see if we can keep him running and wear him down. Prey usually have more stamina than predators." he says, sounding amused. Sybil can't help but match his smile. What an interesting character.

During the course of the night, Harrington gave up on his pursuit. It seems Sutton was right on his theory, much to Sybil's relief. Only few dared approach after that, but none came off unscathed. Sutton's wit had them wrapped around his finger until he grew tired of them and subtly cut them loose. Thus, Sybil stayed under his protection until he fell tired and excused himself. She was bummed out that he had to go, but she couldn't ask him to stay after seeing the bags under his eyes grow.

Thanking him for his good company, she reluctantly bid him goodnight before retreating to a corner in hopes of staying unnoticed from now on. Sighing, she gazes into the water and the dancing lights reflecting on its surface, hoping she would get to leave soon.

"Well, that it just typical." lady Penelope complains, restraining herself from slapping herself in the forehead. "What is?" Tin Tin wonders, following her hostess' gaze towards Sybil.

"I invite the most handsome young men from all over the continent and Sybil turns all her attention to an older man." lady Penelope sighs, making Tin Tin chuckle. "I hardly believe that was meant to be romantic." she says. "I know Tin Tin, but why won't she at least show a little interest in potential partners? It is only natural, but Sybil seems to defy all logic." the lady states, emptying her glass while keeping her eyes on the seemingly lonely woman.

Tin Tin looks on in amusement. "Honestly lady Penelope, can you not see that she can not find anything in common with the men here?" she confronts the lady. "Besides…maybe you have been looking on the wrong continent." Tin Tin subtly hints, making lady Penelope gaze at her in curiosity.

"What are you saying?" she urges, though she can already guess. "I'm saying, that you probably have no cause for worry where Sybil is concerned." Tin Tin states gauging the lady's reaction in amusement. "Oh? Don't I now?" Penelope asks, catching on. "Please tell me all about it." she urges, interested.


	8. 8 The trial part 1

**Part 1 of 2. I'm glad I was able to post something before the holidays. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Sybil sighs in relief when she and Tin Tin touch down safely on Tracy Island. She's glad to be back. She never imagined that a weekend spend with her aunt would tire her out so much.

After what she dubbed 'the night of horrors', lady Penelope seemed all over her. Asking questions about this and that, seemingly completely harmless. But Sybil knows better. She hasn't connected the dots yet, but those questions had a purpose besides just a simple interest in her life.

The next day wasn't any better. She was dragged away to go shopping, while she had hoped on doing something more exciting. They also had gotten their hair and nails done and afterwards had dinner, where the questions had continued. When arriving back at the hotel for their last night, they gathered in lady Penelope's room and she was quizzed out of girly magazines on typical subjects like love. She was so happy when they were finally tired enough to go to sleep.

She seriously loves her aunt Penny to death, but she can come on so strong at times. Meanwhile, Tin Tin mainly watched with a sympathetic smile on her face. Though she too faced her aunt's wrath once or twice.

"Hello ladies. How was the trip?" Alan asks casually as they both enter the room after emptying their suitcases. Tin Tin smiles at the question. "It was quite nice. We've done lots of exciting things and met exciting people. Especially Sybil." she states, making said woman look up from the couch she crashed on. "She was very popular." Tin Tin continues, smiling devilishly. "The men especially were very charmed by her." she can't help but add, her eyes fleeting towards Scott who is following the conversation politely. She swore she saw his fingers tighten around his book at that moment, though his face reveals nothing, much to Tin Tin's disappointment.

Sybil scoffs lightly, tucking her feet up and hugging her legs to her chest and muttering incoherent things under her breath. Tin Tin giggles. "Don't be like that Sybil. It is no wonder; you were a vision that night. Oh, you should have seen her boys. You missed out." Tin Tin states dreamily before making her way outside. "I hate heels." Sybil only mutters before sighing as she closes her eyes.

"Geez Sybil, what did they do to you? You look beat." Gordon comments as he walks into the room. "Horrible things Gordon." she moans in dismay. "Girly things." she clarifies making him grimace. "Ay. That bad huh?" he chuckles.

Sybil smiles lightly before shrugging. "I guess I shouldn't complain though. It's not often I get to spent time like that with aunt Penny, and she tried her best." she says, nodding to herself. "Though next time I might be the one to invite her, and that will be a whole different ball game. Especially when I have recovered fully!" she continues excitedly, starting to retrieve some of her energy. "Poor lady Penelope. She won't know what hit her." Scott smiles in amusement.

Meanwhile, Tin Tin has sat herself outside at the coffee table with grandma who is enjoying the mild temperature of the day. She sighs heavily as she's been holding it in for a while now, resting her head on her newly manicured hands.

"What's wrong dear? Did the trip wear you out?" grandma asks curiously, not used to seeing the usually energetic young lady like that. "Oh grandma." Tin Tin moans. "The only thing wearing me out is Scott's behavior." she says, surprising the elderly lady. "Scott? Alan I can understand, but Scott? What did he do?" she asks, wanting to know what her eldest grandchild has done to make Tin Tin upset.

"It is not what he does grandma, it's what he doesn't." Tin Tin explains, though it makes little sense to the other woman. "You see…, you must have noticed how much he takes to Sybil, don't you? And there is little doubt that Sybil is taken by him as well. So why doesn't he come out with it? We can all see it, but when it really comes down to it, he stays all placid like; all correct and static. There is no other way to describe it." Tin Tin sighs.

"Oh, now I understand." croons the elderly lady. "And I do see what you mean Tin Tin." she nods in understanding. "But Scott rarely lets his guard down. He takes his role as pilot and as the older brother very seriously." she explains. "So you mean to say that he's holding back because he wants to keep face in front of his brothers? It does make sense now that I think about it. He only loosens up some when they are out of the room. Wow, how tiring it must be to keep up a front like that all the time." Tin Tin breathes sympathetically.

"Grandma, is there something we can do?" Tin Tin wonders, wanting to help the two along. "I'm not sure dear. Maybe all it needs is time. But if we can meddle, let's not involve the boys." grandma suggests. Tin Tin nods in agreement, knowing that will only result in pestering, which will push Scott further into his cocoon.

A week or so later, every one of them is just doing their thing, when most unexpectantly, Lady Penelope calls on them, or to be more precise, Jeff. "Go ahead Penny. How's Australia looking?" he asks her. "I've just blown up a mountain." she reveals, much to Jeff's surprise. "You've done what?!" "Oh no, don't worry. I've just opened up a project. They are building a road through the mountains." she hastily explains before Jeff can start to jump to conclusions. Sybil shakes her head, grinning. She quietly follows the conversation from her place on the couch.

"I'm now going on to my farm and an idea has occurred to me. It concerns you Jeff." Lady Penelope continues. "What's on your mind Penny?" he questions, curious to know what this is about. "Well, I figured you haven't had a vacation for at least eighteen months." she starts. "Yeah, but…" Jeff starts to say, as he gets a feeling of where this conversation is heading. However, he can't get a word in as the Lady continues. "I think you should join me here in Australia and spent a few days on my farm. Now, I will make certain you are not disturbed and you can relax completely. Now, when can I expect you?" she asks him in a way that leaves little room for discussion. Of course, Jeff, being who he is, has to try.

"It's not that simple Penny. An emergency call could come through at any time. I've got to be here to organize things." he argues. "But we'll still be here dad, and we know the procedure." Scott counter-argues, thinking the vacation to be a good idea. Virgil is quick to back him up. "Yes father. I agree with Lady Penelope. It's time you had a rest."

"What is this? A plot to get rid of me?" Jeff says, taken aback by the joint front. "I tell you, I don't need a rest!" he states, rather ticked off. "You see Jeff, the boys agree with me. Now, I expect you at my farm this evening. I insist you come." Lady Penelope says before cutting the call short.

"Well how do you like that? She closed down on me." Jeff states, taken aback. "Well maybe you made her a little mad dad. She was thinking of you, you know." Scott states, putting on the first layer of guilt-tripping his father. "She did indeed sound cross." Sybil nods in agreement. "That's right. She was trying to help." Virgil continues. Putting on the next laying of guilt.

"I know all that! And it was a great thought. But you all know the problems don't you?" Jeff asks the people occupying the room in an attempt to let them see things his way, but none of them is ready to give him any leeway. Every one of them agrees that a vacation will do the man some good.

"Okay, Okay! I'll go to Australia. I'll take a vacation if that's what you all want." Jeff finally gives in. "Well, that's great dad. Forget international rescue for a while." Scott states, getting to his feet, excited that they got their dad to do what's best for him for a change. "I'll help my father to pack your bags mister Tracy." Tin Tin says, getting right to it.

"The first problem is; who's gonna take your place dad?" Scott questions, getting straight to the point. "That's got to be you Scott. You're the eldest." Virgil is quick to make up his mind. There are no complaints from the other two boys. "Well, that's swell of you guys to put me in the hot seat, but my job is flying Thunderbird 1." he argues.

"Now hold on boys." Jeff interrupts them. "I'm still giving the orders around here. I'm not gone yet you know. Scott, you're next in line, so you'll have my place. Virgil will remain in charge of Thunderbird 2 and Gordon, Thunderbird 4." He orders. "That only leaves you Alan." Virgil states. "But John just only began his duty in the space station." "You mean I've got to handle Thunderbird 1?" Alan concludes with a certain amount of apprehension.

"Well, it's the obvious choice." his father says. "Only rarely do we have to use Thunderbird 1 and 3 on the same operation. You will control whatever craft is required." he decides for his youngest. "Yeah, that figures Alan. You're used to high speed. Guess you take over my old job." Scott agrees. "That's settled then. I'll just check things with John." Jeff states. Taking every precaution before he's ready to go.

All seems well as of now. There are no problems and the only large-scale event going on, is an exercise by the combined navy in the Atlantic ocean. So finally, Jeff is ready to take off, though he presses onto his son the matter of keeping him posted, should anything happen.

"Boy. I thought dad was going to change his mind at the last minute. He sure worries about us." Scott says in relief once his father has taken off. "Indeed. I've never before seen anyone as reluctant to lay down their work for a few days like your father." Sybil says, curling back up on the couch with a book. "Yeah, but you can understand it. He's never left us on our own before." Virgil explains.

"Okay Scott, you're in charge. What will be your first decision?" Alan asks, with a mix of excitement and weariness. "Well, that's easy. Contact John." Scott says as if it's obvious, and does just that. However, nothing changed since Jeff contacted him, so no news there. Eventually, the initial excitement wore off a bit and the boys just decide to do whatever they like, except for Scott that is, who seems determined not to get away from behind that desk.

After some time, John contacts base again to tell him that a missile from the navy went rogue and hit the seabed. "What's the navy's reaction?" Scott questions. "From the radio calls I'm picking up, people are hopping mad. But it seems there is no danger." John assures him. "Well, that's something." Scott sighs. "Yeah. But boy, did it cause havoc with the ocean. The water is still boiling if the guy named Hooper on the Seascape is anything to go by." "Seascape? What's that?" Sybil wonders, laying down her book. "It's an oil rig. One of many in the area, but this one is closest to where the blast was." John explains.

"Well, keep an eye out John. We'll hear from you when anything happens." Scott says, a little more assured that they can sit back for now. "Will do." John replies, shutting off. "Reassured?" Sybil asks Scott once he settled down again. "Yeah. Looks good for now." he replies, though looking around restlessly.

Sybil smiles knowingly. "Don't worry Scott. You're doing fine. No need to keep on your toes. I'm sure if anything happens, John will let you know first thing." she assures him, before a yawn escapes her. "You ought to go to bed Sybil." he urges. She nods in reply. "Will do. I will rest assured, knowing you have things in control." she winks teasingly before getting up and making for her room. "Night!" she calls out. "Good night Sybil." he replies softly, sinking down deeper into his father's chair with a heavy sigh.

She wasn't sure of the time, but when she woke up that night, her throat felt like sandpaper. Finding no glass in her bathroom, Sybil pulls on her robe over her nightgown before tiptoeing through the hallway and into the kitchen. Once she gets there, she quickly downs a glass of water before finally being awake enough to notice the lights are still burning in the living room.

Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, she steps out to find a rather endearing scene. Scott has fallen asleep at his father's desk, his head planted face first into the paperwork strewn across it.

Thinking it best to safe him from a terrible neck cramp the next morning, she approaches him before softly shaking his shoulder. He shocks awake, looking around this and that way in an attempt get his bearings. "Wha? Sybil? What are you doing up?" he is first to ask, making said woman snort. "You're asking me? What are you doing not being in bed?" she counters.

"Well, you know…Making sure things are fine and all that." he tries to explain, but rather unconvincingly. "So I see." she hums. "I hope you don't plan to do that for three days straight Scott. You can't go without proper rest." she scolds lightly as she watches him straighten out his hair, which is all over the place.

"No…I… I guess I got a little carried away. I'll go to bed now." he says, though making no attempt to getting up. "I suppose it's a pretty though situation, being in charge for the first time. You want to make your dad proud. I get that. But you also need to take care of yourself. He would never let you life it by if you do yourself short you know." she tries to persuade him.

Finally he nods. "You're right, but you know, I never realized what weight lies on my father's shoulders on a daily basis of running this place. And now that I get a taste of it, I realize that a lot rides on him. I want to be able to show him that I can handle it, so should the occasion rise, he can let me take care of things."

Sybil nods in understanding, watching as Scott shakes out the knots before finally getting up. "Anyway. Let's get some sleep." he suggests, ready to hit the sack, when suddenly the signal sounds, alerting them that John is calling. Scott looks at Sybil disgruntled before flopping back down on the chair. "I'll get the coffee going." she says, smiling in dismay.


	9. 9 The trial part 2

**Wow. It's been a while hasn't it? Sadly I haven't gotten round to writing time-wise and because frankly, I didn't feel like it for a while. After nearly losing my father due to a brain hemorrhage during the holidays (and actually losing my uncle shortly after), I had other priorities. Don't worry, he is still recovering in a clinic and doing quite well for what he's been through. He has to relearn a lot that we take for granted. It's not over yet, but hopefully he'll be able to go home soon. It's been a though period, but I'm glad I found time to put my mind off of it and write. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

It turns out that the explosion on the seabed caused by the missile blew a gas pocket. It took some time for the heat to penetrate it so deeply, but now, a jet of fire is spouting out of the water; possibly endangering the Seascape. John has contacted the rig to find out how bad the situation really is.

"How real and urgent is the danger?" Scott questions Brains who joined them after hearing the emergency signal. "It's hard to estimate Scott. There could be an explosion, causing a massive tidal wave, spreading to both coasts of the Atlantic." Brains sketches the possible grim prospect. "Yeah? Well that is a pretty terrifying situation. The question is; do we get involved in that?" Scott wonders. "That's entirely up to you Scott. You're in command." Brains states plainly. "Yeah." Scott replies with a sigh of dismay. "I wonder what dad would do."

He looks to Sybil as she pours him his second cup. "As a Geologist, what's your opinion on this?" he questions, making her blink in surprise. "Well…as Brains said, it's hard to predict what will happen. The chance of a catastrophe might not be so big, but to be sure, I'll need time to study the situation. The thing is; if it is taking a turn for the worse, time is not something we have. I'm sorry to be so vague, but…it's your call." she finishes, feeling bad for not being of more help at the moment he calls on her expertise.

Scott sighs again. "I was afraid you would say that. Okay then. Brains, call the boys. This is a job for international rescue. Thunderbirds are go!" he finally decides. Watching Brains go, he tiredly rubs his face with his hands. "Better safe than sorry I suppose." he mutters before turning to the woman next to him. "I'd appreciate it if you could look into this. Figure out what we're up against." he request to which she nods. "Sure thing Scott. I'll try and find out what I can." she says, making him nod appreciatively as she gets to work.

While Sybil bends herself over charts and such, the boys rush past in their nightclothes to meet with Scott for a briefing; only to head out not long after. Alan has gone on ahead in Thunderbird 1, while Virgil and Gordon follow after him in Thunderbird 2 with Thunderbird 4 in the hull. All sleep Sybil had left clouding her mind is gone now as she hears the whir of engines in the background. Excitement courses through the household.

"Anything yet?" Tin Tin asks her after joining her, Brains and Scott in the living room. Sybil shrugs. "A gas pocket of this size could burn on for years on end, though it doesn't necessarily mean that it's dangerous. There are more fire hearths like this in existence that are no danger to people so they are left to burn out. It depends on the strength of the seabed if this will be a similar case though. The state of that, I do not yet know." she explains. "Whatever the case. I'm sure the guys will be able to close it up." Scott says with confidence. This earns a smile from Sybil. She enjoys seeing him this way.

"Anyhow…" Tin Tin starts, turning to Scott. "The first mission with you in control is on the way." she states, letting the situation sink in with those present. "Yeah. M-mister Tracy would be proud, knowing h-how you're handling the situation." Brains adds, making Scott glow with pride, though he tries to suppress it. "You're not suggesting I'll call him or anything, are you Brains? Right now, he'll be fast asleep." he nods to himself, not wanting anything disturbing his father if he can help it.

It is then that Virgil calls in: "Base from Thunderbird 2. At danger zone. About to release pod." Virgil calls, signaling he has arrived at the sight of the fire jet and is ready to send out Gordon to do his thing. "F.A.B. Virgil." Scott replies, giving the go ahead.

Gordon takes off from the pod once he's down and takes with him a sealing device. It is like a reinforced dome that can fasten itself to the ground. By applying this device, they hope to put a plug on the hole from which the gas continues to escape. It will be Gordon's job to have him place it in the best possible position.

Scott is keeping tabs on the process by keeping in touch with Alan, who has made base for himself on the Seascape prior to his brother's arrival. Meanwhile, Virgil will hover near the fire jet to monitor the situation visually and to keep contact with Gordon directly.

It doesn't take long before Alan calls in with the good news. The mission has proved to be a success. The devise is in place and the fire extinguished. Scott breathes a sigh in relief, feeling very tired all of a sudden despite the half pot of coffee he must have downed by now. "Couldn't have hoped for better." he sighs. "Well done guys. Return to base." he tells them before shutting communications.

"Congratulations Scott." Tin Tin says, congratulating him with his first mission success. "Yeah. You did well." Sybil agrees, making Scott blush slightly. "Gee. Thanks girls." he replies, awkwardly rubbing his neck. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get dressed. Can't hang around in my pajama's all day." Tin Tin tells Sybil, who looks down at herself to see she is indeed still in her nightwear. "Good point." She states, getting up and making her way to her room.

Taking a shower first, she scrubs herself clean before closing her eyes and trying to relax for a few minutes. However, something keeps gnawing at the back of her mind, keeping her from enjoying her peace and quiet. She keeps seeing the charts in front of her in her mind's eye; then the sealing device; a rift; a weak spot…. "Oh no!" she calls out in realization before shutting off the shower and grabbing a towel off the rack and furiously rubbing herself dry. She needs to discuss this with Brains in a hurry.

She walks into the living room, seeing if Brains is still there. She doesn't see him, but before she can ask, a sudden call interrupts the guys who are showering Scott with compliments.

"Scott! This is your father." Jeff's voice rings through the room. "Oh. Hi dad. How are you?" Scott replies, no doubt wondering if his father knows about what just occurred. He has indeed. "I just heard newscast. International rescue kept that fire jet in the Atlantic." "Sure we did dad. And we were successful." Scott confirms with pride.

"That's got nothing to do with it! You should have never gotten involved!" Jeff scolds, taking everyone aback, especially Scott. "Well, listen father…" he tries in an attempt to reason, but it only vexes Jeff further. "No, you listen son. International rescue is not just a lot of machinery for putting out fires. It's a serious business." he scolds and Sybil and the guys can nearly see Scott visibly shrinking as his pride is hurt by his father's words. Scott would never think to toy around with International rescue, but his father just made him sound like he did.

"But that fire could have caused a disaster" Scott tries one more time in attempt to calm his father. "We're not dealing with chances Scott! We can't afford to make mistakes! I'm flying home now!" Jeff tells him before shutting down the call, leaving Scott shocked.

"Well, how about that?" he says, at a loss. "Yeah. Though Scott. I guess to dad you made the wrong decision. But for my money, I figured you were right." Virgil says, sympathizing with his older brother and uttering his support. The others nod in agreement. "Thanks guys." Scott sighs, though not looking so confident in himself anymore.

Sybil's heart goes out to him, and she would love to console him, but she will need to speak to Brains first. She needs to know what he thinks of her theory before she goes to bother Scott about it. She's sure he is less than eager to start on something now that his father blew up on him.

"There you are!" Sybil exclaims, finding Brains in his lab. "Oh, you w-were looking for me S-Sybil?" he asks in surprise. "Can you please find me the chart again of the seabed around the area of the Seascape?" she asks him, getting to the point. He nods, finding it easily. "H-here you go. Now, w-what's bothering you?" he asks, wanting to know the reason of Sybil's serious look.

"You see Brains; I felt like it all went a little too easy, this mission. I think there might be more to it and if I'm right, we are nowhere near finished on this matter." she explains, pointing to the map. "This is where the sealing device was placed, but in the area that covered the gas field, there are some weak spots in the sea bed, one right under Seascape. If the gas still burns, pressure will build and more fissures might be created." she explains. "And result in new fire jets." Brains catches on. Sybil nods. "It could destabilize the area, putting the oil rig in harms' way." she concludes.

"I s-see. The risk is s-significant. We should tell Scott." Brains suggests, making Sybil sigh. "I would, but he just received a major lashing from his father. He did not agree to the mission and now his confidence has taken a serious hit." she explains to Brains. "I see w-where you're getting at. From a psychological p-perspective, we're left between a rock and a hard place. I d-don't think the Seascape will evacuate, nor will Scott react, u-until something actually happens to endanger them."

They are left silent for a moment, thinking over their predicament. Finally Sybil turns to look at Brains with defeat. "I suppose we have no choice but to wait it out." she concludes. Brains nods in agreement, though with reluctance. "Let's hope, we will get l-lucky, and nothing of the sort h-happens. Or mister Tracy returns in time."

As it turns out, Lady Penelope managed to persuade Jeff not to go just yet. This leaves Scott in control a little while longer. Sybil and Brains hope that the seabed will hold out in the meantime, not wanting to put the pressure of that particular situation on Scott's shoulders. They are not sure they can convince him to act on it when they feel he needs to. Maybe he will act more easily on a different emergency, but this one is tainted with the bitter taste disappointment. Sadly, the two are not that lucky.

John calls in, saying that the crew of the Seascape requests for help. The gas field has blown again. "You mean the sealing device didn't work?" Scott asks surprised. "It worked fine Scott. This is another fire yet 5 miles East of the last one." John reports, creating a sinking feeling in Sybil's gut.

"What gives Brains?" Scott asks, turning to the scientist. Brains glances at Sybil before coming forth with a technical explanation that only Brains can come up with, while making sure to put stress on the fact that Seascape might be in trouble. He doesn't mention the fact that they were expecting this to happen for fear of rubbing Scott the wrong way. The only thing they can do is try and make him see the severity of the situation.

After hearing Brains out, Scott turns to Sybil. "Do you agree on this theory?" he asks, wanting to have as much information out on the table before he can make his decision. "I do. It might very well be the case that the gas pocket will end up partially collapsing, taking the Seascape and it's crew with it, as they naturally drill above a place where the earth between the sea and the gas pocket is most thin and weak." she tells him.

"What do you suppose we do about it?" he asks, turning to Brains once more. "Well. T-Thunderbird 4 will have to go down and fire strategically placed missiles to c-cause a fracture in the rock s-strata, to stop the fire spreading." Brains suggests. "You mean to cause a barrier across the gas field? Why can't the navy do that?" Scott asks, showing his reluctance to step in. "W-Well, they haven't the right type of equipment." Brains simply explains. "If we did that, we will seal off the gas field and safe Seascape from disaster." Scott concludes. "Exactly!" Brains exclaims, glad to have gotten his point across.

Virgil is quick to get on his feet. "Well, then what are we waiting for?!" he asks, eager to get going. "Now, hold on Virgil!" Scott starts, making Brains and Sybil sag. "There is an alternative plan; Let the navy airlift the crew off the seascape and leave the gas field to burn itself out." Scott tells him. "But we don't know how long that gas might keep on burning." Virgil protest, opposed to the idea of sitting it out.

"So what? Ships will automatically avoid the area. As I see it, this is not a job for International rescue." Scott decides, giving his brothers a whiplash from his sudden change of heart. Sybil can't help but frown, placing her hands on her hips in protest and turning her face away from him. Jeff's words affected Scott more than she would have thought. She feels disappointed that he doesn't show more resolve. He could fix this! Will he change his mind when it's too late?

The wait is grueling. Meanwhile, John keeps them up to date on the situation. Finally the situation seems to grow very dire. " The Seascape is in trouble Scott. A support column slipped and the fire is moving much faster than we thought. It's found an outlet close to the rig." John explains.

"And what are they doing about it?" Scott asks him. "Hooper and O'Shea are going down in a diving sphere." John answers. "Sounds like madness to me." Sybil can't help speak her mind. Who in their right mind would go down in a churning and fire-spewing ocean like that? That's asking for trouble. The rig is done for! "I hear ya." Gordon agrees, a worried frown creasing his face.

As expected, John soon calls in again with bad news. The two who went down in the diving sphere are now trapped at the bottom of the ocean thanks to the Seascape slipping further. "The rig is obviously the next weakest point and will certainly use the bore hole as an outlet." Brains presses. That means if the men aren't out of there in time, they will be brown sky high.

Finally Scott concludes that he can wait no longer. He can't trust the navy to pick up on a rescue mission of that kind. "Okay boys…This is really it! International rescue is the only help for those guys. Alan, get Thunderbird 1 out to Seascape." he orders. "Yes sir!" Alan replies eagerly, getting to it at once. "Thunderbird 2 and 4 will be needed to get Hooper and O'Shea to the surface before the rig blows. Now get going boys, and fast!" Scott continues with his newfound vigor.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Scott apologizes once the room has emptied of his brothers. "I suppose I made everyone quite anxious with my indecisiveness." "Yeah you did." Sybil scolds, making him look at her like a puppy that just got slapped. Her expression softens. "Though it's not that we don't understand. You are making the right call now. That is what counts." she assures him.

"I just hope I didn't call it too late." he says with reserve. "If I get another shot at this, I will definitely listen to you guys better and put my insecurities aside." "We know you will Scott." Tin Tin nods. "W-We have your back." Brains adds. "Because we know you can do this." Sybil finishes, making Scott nod at the three of them appreciatively. "Thanks, you guys."

Gordon finally managed to rescue the two crew members just in time. The rig nearly collapsed on top of them. Also, Alan managed to safe Thunderbird 1 in time before it went. Those left in base nearly could just barely handle the stress they felt as they followed the developments first hand. Scott worried about his brothers' safety greatly, so one can imagine the load that fell of his shoulders when Alan called to give the good news.

"Well, that is certainly enough excitement for one day." Sybil sighs as she pours everyone tea. "You're telling me." Alan groans tiredly. Out of all the things that happened today, he's just glad he kept his eldest brother's craft in one piece. He could never face Scott again if he wrecked it.

"There's dad!" Virgil exclaims as he watches a craft fly over before landing on the airstrip. "Guess he got too anxious after watching the news." "You recon he's got another thing or two to say?" Gordon wonders, glancing to Scott who looks to be quite anxious. "No way. Scott has nothing to be sorry about. If dad has got anything to complain about, we'll back you up Scott!" Alan says with resolve. Scott shakes his head. "I appreciate it Alan, but it was entirely my responsibility. If I have to walk hot coals with dad for a while, so be it." he says, taking whatever is facing him in stride.

When Jeff walked in the door, Sybil was glad to see that her aunt Penny joined him. They quickly greeted each other as Jeff looked around the room in appreciation.

"Well boys, I guess you all did a swell job. I'm proud of you." Jeff tells his sons, seeing no one hurt. Scott smiles at the positive words. "Thanks dad. How did your vacation go?" Virgil asks. "Well Virgil, it's like this; I've come home to start work again because I figured it's the only way I'll ever get any rest. So if you don't mind Scott, I'll have my desk back." Jeff urges. "Dad, for my money, you can have it. _I_ need a vacation." Scott states, much to the humor of everyone in the room.


	10. 10 The show

**I want to thank those who left me a review, but also those who are sticking with this story. you guys are great!**

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again?" Sybil sighs in dismay as she stands in the living room with a small suitcase accompanying her. "Because of a lust for adventure and fashion." Alan jokes, earning a glare before a small smile replaces it. "I do feel a bit like a detective. It's giving me goosebumps." she chuckles.

"Be careful alright? When people are greeding after things, things often go bad." Scott warns as he worries for her safety. "Don't worry Scott. If someone comes after me, I'll take them on with my skills." Sybil assures him, making Alan scoff. "You'll slap them till they're down?" Sybil shakes her head, approaching Alan. "No. I was thinking something more along the lines of this…" she starts before taking his arm, swinging him over her shoulder before rolling after him and locking his arm in her grip, pinning him effectively to the ground.

Scott whistles, impressed. "Okay, okay! Point taken! Now let go, you're hurting me!" Alan calls out in distress. Sybil lets go of him, a smug smile on her face. "Shouldn't have opened your big mouth." she rubs in. "Where did you even learn that?" Alan asks, rubbing his painful arm. "Aunt Penny thought me." is her explanation, much to their surprise. "After all, a girl has to look out for herself." she continues, telling them what her aunt told her.

Tin Tin appears in the room. "Come Sybil. I'm ready to fly us to the airport. We need to get you to Paris as quick as possible, so your flight will be standing by…. Now why do I feel like I missed something." she finishes, looking around at their faces and Alan still rubbing his arm, wincing. "Just Alan embarrassing himself Tin Tin. You know, the usual." Scott comments, trying to hold his laughter as his little brother huffs at him. "Then I missed nothing at all." Tin Tin says, shaking her head. "Now hurry Sybil." she urges.

"Okay. Wish me luck you guys!" Sybil calls out before rushing after Tin Tin. "Good luck!" they chorus before Alan rounds on Scott. "Why do you always have to embarrass me around Tin Tin?" he frowns, going slightly red. "Because I'm you're brother, and naturally I find it funny. Besides, you two are hopeless together; beating around the bush for ages." he explains with an amused face. "Ha!" Alan scoffs. "That's rich coming from you." he laughs dryly, waving off his brother as he leaves him on his own.

Tin Tin brought Sybil to the nearest international airport where she caught a flight to Paris, while Tin Tin took off for London to meet up with Brains. After a long uneventful flight, Parker picked her up to take her to her aunt's hotel.

"Ah. You're right on schedule dear." her aunt coos as the enters the hotel room. "Rest up, because we have an exciting evening ahead of us." she urges. "How can I aunt Penny? I have butterflies in my stomach." Sybil protests, flopping herself down on the couch by the coffee table. "I got so excited after you spoke of espionage. Who knew the fashion world is so competitive?" she sighs.

"Indeed it is darling, but I hope I have taken enough precautions so Francois can safely show off his new collection to his most trusted clientele. I wouldn't have dragged you into this if I thought it would endanger your life. Francois however, was in need of another model and I couldn't think of a better person." the lady explains, making Sybil pout with disappointment.

"That's too bad. I was hoping to see you in action." Sybil hums. "You might just, my dear. That all depends on how clever and persistent our enemy is. Promise me, if despite all precautions, something does happen, to not put yourself in harm's way. I'd hate to have something happen to you on my watch." her aunt begs.

Sybil smiles up at her. "I promise aunt Penny that I will try. However, I cannot promise that if anyone so much as touches a hair on your head, that I will not defend you aunt Penny. I don't want to see you get hurt either." Sybil compromises. Her ladyship sighs, but her expression softens. "All right then. Have it your way." "Great!" Sybil exclaims.

At the end of the day, Parker drives them both to the airport, but instead of taking the usual route, they drive around until reaching an aircraft with it's carrier bay open. Parker drives the FAB 1 right in.

"It was quite clever of you aunt Penny, to ask Brains if you could make use of the plane he designed on it's first commercial flight. Francois' collection should be safe and we get an exclusive ride on this amazing aircraft. It should be quite advanced if I know Brains well enough." Sybil says as she gapes at the vastness of the cargo bay. "Sure looks fancy to me, lady Sybil." Parker nods in appreciation. "Too bad Brains isn't flying with us." Sybil hums in disappointment. "No need to fret. He'll be waiting in London. Now, let's see where Francois is." Lady Penelope decides. "You have yet to meet him."

Lady Penelope takes the lead and guides her niece throughout the interior of the aircraft until they meet up with a rather flamboyant Frenchman dressed in a white overcoat and a matching cape.

"Ah, my dear Lady Penelope! There you are at last! And this must be the lovely Sybil Harper, a pleasure to have a debutante on our intimate little team. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask." Francois says in a pleasant manner before pouring them some drinks. "Thank you for having me." Sybil replies to the pleasantries.

"Is everything ready Francois? We mustn't keep the buyers waiting." Lady Penelope asks the man, wanting to keep on track. "Oh yes." Francois breathes. "The airline people have done an amazing conversion job. Just look!" he says in excitement, turning to the next door and sliding it open to reveal a round room with a half round stage and rounded couches facing the stage. The atmosphere predicts for an intimate and chique fashion show. "Francois, it's charming." Lady Penelope gasps before turning to her niece.

"I suppose we ought to get ourselves prepared and go through the routine once to let you know what to expect of such a venue." she suggests, taking Sybil away to the room set as a dressing room. "I know you are here for other reasons, but we cannot disappoint dear Francois. So I hope you will put on a professional front for me." Sybil's aunt presses. Sybil nods in response. "I understand aunt Penny. I will do my best." she replies, not wanting to embarrass her aunt. "Please show me the ropes before I look too out of place."

And so Lady Penelope did as requested and showed her niece how to model high couture. Never in her life she would have guessed she would be going over this with Sybil and she nearly let herself get carried away. She had to remember herself, that despite this, a serious reasoning lay underneath. She knows Sybil's true motives for jumping at a task like this. It's not simple the call for danger and adventure… She wants to make herself useful.

Sybil is nearly as fit and strong as she was before her horrible fall. And what would be the logical result of that? Her state brought her to Tracy island and before she knew it, she didn't want to leave, or at least not have it as her safe haven to return to when she wishes. How could she secure her place among the men whom she grew to care for so much? It's a true dilemma and Lady Penelope is much aware of the turmoil it causes Sybil. She doesn't want to put her niece at risk, but she does wish to help her, though she can only do so much. In the end, it's not her call.

Finally, the aircraft takes of and the show is about to start. Sybil, her aunt Penelope and the two ladies working under Francois; Deirdre and Madeleine are at the ready to show off Francois' creations. Sybil was quite impressed when she found out that whole outfits fitted into nothing more that a box the size of a matchbox. That could prove useful.

The fashion show goes off without a hitch. The buyers were thrilled to say the least and it looks like Francois is going to be set after this. As they are nearing London, Lady Penelope is still chatting with the buyers while Sybil has gone off to change. As she finishes off buttoning up her blouse, she can't help overhear a conversation, recognizing Madeleine's voice. She's not one to snoop, but the hushed tone catches her attention.

"Now keep an eye on them Mason while I make for the cockpit." Madeleine whispers, making Sybil curious enough to peek through the gap in the curtain's she's behind. "Sure thing, I will keep a real good eye out. No one is going to interfere, or they'll have something coming." the one called Mason replies. Sybil recognizes him as the steward and to her surprise; he's carrying a gun. It seems something will go down after all.

Sybil never guessed that Madeleine was to be part of it though. She seemed reliable enough and close to Francois, even though seeming to be a bit cold hearted. Mason she barely laid eyes on as he kept a low profile, only offering drinks before he was off again. They aren't rookies that she can tell, or they wouldn't have pulled the wool over everyone's eyes so easily.

"Wait, Madeleine!" Mason says in a rushed, hushed voice as he peeks through the doorway, into the room holding the passengers. "What is it?" Madeleine asks in a rush, sounding irritated. "The girl! She's not in the room." Mason continues, making Madeleine frown harshly. "What girl?" she asks, though Sybil already knows. It's her he's talking about.

"The girl that came with that Creighton Ward woman. She can't be far. We can't leave any loose ends if we want to succeed." Mason urges, making Madeleine nod in agreement. By this time, Sybil's heart is beating harshly. She can hear it pounding in her ears and nearly fears that they will hear it.

She steps back when she sees Mason approaching, in search for her. Looking around rapidly, she looks for a place to hide, but there is nothing, no place to go. She will have to either fight or flight. She needs to warn her aunt.

Sybil has not long to think about it, because the curtains of her dressing room are pulled away. She dashes forward, digging her shoulder in Mason's, catching him off guard. She tries to make her way towards the room where her aunt is, but is foiled when Madeleine trips her. She quickly turns around but before she can act out anything else, she is faced with the barrel of a gun. Madeleine was carrying one as well, and now it's up in her face.

"Stupid girl. I suggest you stay put, or I will run a bullet through your brain." Madeleine threatens. "If you do so, you will warn everyone and your plans will be out of reach." Sybil reasons, not feeling like they will take the risk. Madeleine smiles. "Perhaps you are right. But there are other ways to silence you." she states before the butt of a gun clips her in the head, leaving Sybil's world spinning.

She feels herself being dragged before being unceremoniously dropped somewhere. Then all goes dark. Not because she lost consciousness, but because they stuffed her in a closet and closed the door on her. Mason smashes the lock to the closet, trapping Sybil inside. "We need to act now, before anyone else catches on." she can hear Madeleine's muffled voice, followed by a mumble by Mason. She then hears nothing else as she is left on her own.

"Well that was a total and utter failure." she mutters to herself as she lays a hand on her forehead in an attempt to stop the throbbing. She is met with the sticky sensation of blood and feels an uneven cut where she was hit.

After some time she feels like she's able to get on her feet without toppling over. She feels around for the door and pushes. It doesn't budge so she rams it harder, but it's completely stuck. She's trapped in there, and there is nothing she can do. She wonders what is happening out there and if everyone is all right.

Suddenly, Sybil nearly looses her footing when the airplane tilts rapidly. The second time it happens, she can't correct herself quick enough and is down on her buttocks. "What on earth?" she wonders, but little does she know that Thunderbird 2 is assaulting the craft. Lady Penelope managed to get a signal out to them and now they are figuring out how to get the hijackers to stand down.

It's a good thing Sybil stayed down after that, because when Alan shoots at the undercarriage the plane shakes violently. She is left to wonder though as nothing happens after that, but they keep flying. Little does she know that the undercarriage is damaged and the craft has to return to its original destination, London for an emergency landing. If she knew they were about to crash, she would've been sweating bullets.

When the craft reaches London, Sybil can tell their descending as she feels the pressure on her ears and the tickle in her stomach. Before she knows it, she is shaken around violently in what she can only explain as a rough landing. It feels like ages until it comes to a halt and she swears she smells something burning. She just hopes it isn't too bad, because burning alive in a closet is hardly her idea of a good ending.

"Sybil? Sybil, where are you?!" she suddenly hears her aunt call out. In reply, she hurriedly bangs on the door. "Aunt Penny? I'm in here!" she calls out. Only a minute later, the door is broken open by the fire brigade and her aunt collects her in her arms. "What the heck just happened aunt Penny?" she wonders. "Where are Mason and Madeleine?"

"They have been taken care of dear. I'll tell you all about it in a minute, but first, let's get you wrapped up and meet up with Br-, I mean, Mr Hackenbacker." her aunt tells her, almost blowing Brains' cover in her distress. He doesn't want to pull more attention to himself than needed, so whenever he invents something that goes public, he goes by this alias.

After finally having the privacy, Penelope explains everything that happened to her niece. Every bit of excitement is draining slowly, but surely from Sybil's face. "What is the matter dear?" Lady Penelope asks her, though already having a good hunch. "Aunt Penny… I was as useful as a trapped mouse on this mission. It's a horrible feeling." she explains. "What must they think of me?" she says, referring to the Tracy's as she picks at her nails subconsciously.

Penelope's hands grasp onto her niece's arms as she sighs. "There was nothing you could have done dear. You were lucky to not have been shot. Now please don't think badly of yourself. I know the Tracy's won't. I certainly don't. You will find your place." she comforts her niece. "Anyway, beside all 'this'. I had fun having you with me. Perhaps, we can do this again?" she wonders. Sybil nods after a moment, smiling slightly. "Thank you aunt Penny, for not losing faith in me."


	11. 11 The shock

**It's been a while since I updated on this. I feel bad for letting other things come in between, though they were important. A wedding and all it entails takes up a lot of time. Mentally as well. I hope you guys enjoy this part. Get out your tissues.**

* * *

"So?" asks John as he crashes next to Sybil onto the outcrop overlooking the sea. It's become their meeting place whenever he's back at home. They've become really close friends over time. "So?" Sybil repeats questioningly. "Well, what did the doctor say?" he urges impatiently. She motions her hands in a way that reflects resignation. "As good as new." she states, making John expose his pearly whites for a moment.

"That's fantastic! Though why aren't you happy about it huh?" he wonders, a light frown now pulling on his face. "I am John, I really am. I can do anything I used to, but I'm not sure what I want anymore. I… I'll be honest with you; I like 'this'." she says, motioning towards the ground she's sitting on. "I wish I could be apart of this, but I can't find my place in it; in this organization, in this family. I have no purpose in it. I will end up having to say goodbye John." she says, sadness occupying her face.

John locks his jaw for a moment, feeling the sadness as well. "That's not true is it?" he asks more to himself. "You have lots of good qualities we could use here and… you're like a sister already. Why wouldn't you stay? I'm sure dad would let you, if you asked." he say, convinced he's right. "I'm glad you think so, but I don't want to have to ask. If there is a use for me here, shouldn't your dad have told me by now? I've been here a while." she sighs.

"I was thinking; maybe I should go, before someone tells me it's time. I'd rather not make anyone uncomfortable by letting them get the feeling they owe me more than they already offered, especially your father. I don't want to overstay my welcome. I'm healed John, my purpose for being here has been reached."

John shakes his head in disbelief. "That's crazy talk! What can I do to convince you that what you say is untrue? You do have a place here, even if you can't see it. In our organization _and_ our family." he argues. Sybil puts her hand on his shoulder to snap him out of his rant. "I simply can't justify myself making use of your hospitality any longer if I can't repay it." she states factually, though her eyes are so sad.

John huffs uncharacteristically, letting himself fall backwards on the outcrop, sprawled out. "You stubborn woman." he breathes, though seemingly out of arguments. Sybil chuckles. "You guys have been rubbing off on me." she teases.

"Sybil!" a voice below calls, catching the duo's attention. They look down to see Gordon looking quite distraught. "Sybil! It's your dad!" he states, causing all alarm bells to ring in her mind. She can feel the blood drain from her face and without much thought, she comes almost tumbling down the rock face before sprinting towards the house.

"Daddy…" she gasps. Falling down on her knees at her father's bedside. Her face is flushed red and large bags are under her eyes. Part from worrying and part from the long travel she had all the way back to England. She left for her paternal home as soon as she was able.

Clasping onto her father's clammy hands, she watches his eyes flutter open weakly. "Darling. You came." he sighs tiredly, but happy. It's been a while since she's been home, since they were eye to eye, in the flesh.

"What happened? I thought…I thought you were doing better?" she questions in confusion to which he softly tightens his grip her hands. "Don't worry my bunny rabbit. It was only a minor setback. I'm feeling a bit better now, just tired." he assures her to which she looks skeptic, but says nothing.

"Will you please stay though? Just for a little while. I-I have been missing you so much." her father asks her, squeezing her hands a little. Sybil nods immediately. She cannot refuse his request when his health is faltering. "Of course I will. I'm back to good health, now I'll be able to look after you." she assures him, making him smile tiredly. "I'm glad. Please, tell me, how have you been doing lately? How's Jeff and the boys?" he wonders.

"Well, as I said; I'm perfectly fine now. Mr. Tracy and his sons have taken good care of me. I owe them a lot." she tells him, a faraway look coming to her eyes. "You miss them already don't you?" her father asks, recognizing that look. It's similar to the one she wore before stepping out of the homely life and into one of natural wonders. The same one she wears whenever she find herself stuck in the confounds of civilization.

She turns her gaze to him with a fond smile. "You know me so well daddy." she sighs. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to put a damper on the atmosphere. I'm glad to be with you." she tells him, kissing his cheek. "I know sweetheart, I'm not upset. I'm happy that they make you happy. Though…anyone in particular?" he can't help but ask. After all, she's his little girl.

She blushes at the question. "I care for all of them daddy." she tells him innocently, making him chuckle softly. "Alright. You can dodge questions all you like, but don't think for a minute that you can fool your old man."

Sybil smiles, watching as his eyes start to droop a little more with each sentence he speaks. "Please rest daddy. Don't strain yourself." she urges, standing up. "I'll bring you some dinner when it's ready alright? Sleep now." she tells him, giving him a final peck on the cheek as he silently dozes off.

When it was time for dinner, she quietly ate with him and his nurse that lived in the neighborhood. Sybil has known the woman for a long time. She was there by their side when her mother passed, helping out while they grieved. She was kind.

Her father ate little, worrying his daughter and upsetting the nurse, but he waved it off, saying that he did not need the energy as he was laying in bed all day. After that, they bid him goodnight, as he was too tired to stay awake too long. She walked the nurse to the door, seeing her off as she went to go home to her family.

Having had such a rough day, she decided that it was best to retire herself. She could feel the effect of a lack of sleep in combination with a harsh jetlag. So shuffling to her room, that hasn't much changed since her teenager years because of her absence, she readied herself for bed. It was not long before she was off to dreamland.

Several hours pass when her eyes fluttered open, only to meet darkness. Glancing around at the shadows in her room for a moment, she turned on her side, trying to catch some more sleep. But after several times of tossing and turning, she finds that sleep seems to elude her. It seems her rhythm is completely off. She is wide awake.

Sighing, she gives up trying to fall asleep and slips out from under the cover, her bare feet hitting the cool wooden floor. Slipping on her robe, that is a tad bit short for her figure since she has had it for many years, she shuffles towards the bathroom, turning on the light.

After splashing her face with some cool water and taking a sip, she feels slightly less foggy as she was and makes her way across the room. She opens the door on the other side to meet a long hallway, lined with many doors.

As she passes her fathers' room, she feels compelled to check up on him. So opening the heavy wooden door, she steps inside, only the light of the moon able to guide her to his bed as only thin curtains are drawn across the large windows.

It was absolutely silent as she crouched down by his side, gently putting back a rogue lock of hair as it has made his way onto his forehead. She then put her hand in his as it lay upon his chest. She was surprised at having it feel so cold. He was all tucked in and the room felt warm enough.

She puts her hand to his cheek to find it cold as well and she can't help but swallow hard as an uncomfortable sensation settles in the pit of her stomach, her heart starting to pound in her chest as she grows tense.

With a slightly unsteady hand, she rests it on the side of her fathers' neck. She has to shake herself to focus, her heart pounding so hard in her ears, that she cannot concentrate on trying to find a pulse. She tries several angels and places, but she can't seem to find none.

"Daddy?" she asks shakily, clasping his hand once more, shaking him slightly. He does not react and she tries again. "Daddy?!" she calls out to the darkness a little louder. When he once again fails to react, she reaches for his bedside table, tugging on the cord of the light so hard, it almost falls off.

She finally sees her father clearly. He's so pale and…motionless. His chest does not rise and fall. His eyes do not move behind the lids as if in dream. He's cold, growing colder. "No." she whimpers, her bottom lip starting to tremble. "No daddy. Please." she begs silently, but knows it's in vain. He has left her. When morning comes around, she is found by the nurse, still sobbing over his body, clasping onto him for dear life.

After recovering from the initial shock, Sybil knew she had to act. She needed to let her know first thing…. She clears her throat before dialing the number and before long, a familiar face come into view. "Sybil. What a pleasant surprise." her aunt's velvety tone fills her ears. Sybil nods, opening her mouth to speak, but she finds her voice stuck in her throat.

"Darling? Is something wrong?" the lady asks, turning to sit up straighter. Sybil nods again, biting her lip painfully before managing to speak, though barely. "Father….He's…." she starts before her breathing grows heavy. She clenches her fist, trying not to cry again. "Aunt Penny. Will you please come?" she asks, her voice quivering in its urgency.

Lady Penelope's eyes grow sad, but her face shows determination. "I will darling. I'll be over as soon as I can. Hold tight." she tells her niece before cutting off the video call and Sybil let's her head sink into her hands, shaking her head as she tries to keep a hold of herself.

"Parker, go fetch the Rolls if you will. We're in a hurry." Lady Penelope ushers her friend after ending the call. He immediately does so as asked without question, hearing that his mistress is upset. She let's out a sharp breath, quickly fetching a tissue paper and dabbing at the corners of her eyes briskly before trying to find her composure. Once she has found it, she steps outside, waiting for Parker to pull up.

"Where to, M'lady?" Parker asks her once she has settled on the leather seat behind him. "Harper residence Parker. Step on it. We need to get there before the vultures arrive." she states, narrowing her eyes in determination. This will surely feel like one of the longest drives in her life. She just can't get to Sybil quick enough.

* * *

 **This was not easy for me to write. Having nearly lost my own father last Christmas holiday, it was all too easy to summon the feelings of loss. I'm glad he turned out strong enough to stick around a little longer, though he's not quite the same as before. It's not easy. I was happy he was able to give me away on my wedding day though.**

 **It wasn't exactly that event with him that inspired me for this, I had it in my mind before. I don't think I could have written it if he did pass that day though.**


	12. 12 The grandparents

The doorbell rings, echoing throughout the mansion. Sybil quickly gets to her feet, reaching the door before anyone else can. The house has been in a quiet bustle since the last two hours, with the nurse, doctor and the likes rushing to and from, though never once disturbing her. Any household personnel has gathered in the patio, speaking in hushed tones. The only one that can console her now is her dear aunt.

Opening the large front door, she is ready to face her aunt. However, her eyes widen and her heart seems to literally grow cold when she finds two others standing before her and she feels herself shrink away underneath their gaze. She finds herself speechless for a moment.

"Sybil." the elderly woman states as their eyes meet. They are quite similar to each other, though there is one thing lacking severely in the other woman's eyes: compassion. "Grandmother." Sybil manages to greet through clenched jaws, her nerves rattled at the sight of her mother's mother. Her iconic pearls in place as usual, dressed in a tweed pencil skirt with matching jacket over a blouse. Her low heels click loudly on the floor as she grants herself entrance.

Sybil's eyes fleet towards her grandfather as he brushes past her as well without a word. He carries a musky smell. He also is still the same as ever she notes. Wearing a dark suit with a matching tie. His face is stern, as it always has been. She remembers him wearing a mustache like her father did when she was a child. It made him look slightly less intimidating.

"We are…sorry to hear about your father." her grandmother says. "We came as soon as we could." Sybil only looks at her in silence as she closes the door. She mentally curses the one who informed them. She isn't up to dealing with these people.

The woman steps up to Sybil, pulling out an expensive looking handkerchief. "You look like a mess." she sighs before she hastily wipes at her granddaughters cheeks, the rough notion making Sybil step back. "Please grandmother. I'm not a child." she huffs, wiping at her damp cheeks with the back of her hands.

The older woman raises an indignant brow. "Really? I could hardly tell." she remarks, eying the large sweatshirt and loose pants on Sybil's body. Sybil meets her eyes defiantly, but staying silent otherwise.

The nurse rushes past behind them as they slowly move toward the sitting room. "You there." her grandmother calls out. "Serve us some tea while we speak." she orders the woman, who frowns at the older woman. "Ma'm. I have told you before; I'm a nurse, not a servant." she huffs before stepping out. But not before casting a worried glance toward the now, lady of the house.

"I'll go make some tea." Sybil states before making for the kitchen where she grabs the counter tightly and stomps her foot once at the irritation that is building up. Her grandparents bring out the worst in her. Taking a few deep breaths, she readies tea and adds a plate of biscuits for good measure before walking out to face the dreaded talk that is surely coming.

Setting down the tray, she walks towards the large window, overlooking the garden. The late autumn sky is as grey and the light as bleak as she feels, but she keeps on looking outside despite the disheartening weather. Facing her grandparents is a worser option.

"I'm surprised to see you here." her grandfather finally speaks up after a long silence. "Oh?" she replies coolly. "I would have though you were still stuck in the mud somewhere." he finishes, making Sybil scoff in bitter amusement. It looks like they have no idea of her life lately. Of course they wouldn't care to ask about her all this time.

"But let's get to the point." he continues. "Seeing as your father, my partner has passed, I have taken it upon myself to arrange a meeting with the company's shareholders about the future of our venture. I also called his solicitor to join us." he announces, making Sybil's head snap over to the elder man.

"How…thoughtful and…quick to step to the plate, as always grandfather." she nearly sneers. "You haven't even went up to see him….His…body… has yet to grow stiff! And already you're thinking of only but yourself! How surprising!" Sybil says, her voice rising, a scowl plastered across her face. She clenches her fists.

"Watch your tone young lady! I do not appreciate such harshness from anyone, much less you, my daughter's only child! Although I could hardly expect anything else." he sneers. "Surely you have grown uncivilized over the years, living amongst animals. I highly doubt you're still capable of handling anything concerning common sense."

"How dare you?!" a voice calls from the doorway, making them all look up in surprise to see none other than Lady Penelope. "Such thoughtless words only show the inhumanity within yourself Mr. Silverstone." she speaks, not impressed by the glowering stares that are thrown at her.

"I suggest you stay out of our family business, Lady Penelope Creighton Ward. We are discussing a private matter." Mrs. Silverstone speaks up, looking away from the lady haughtily.

"When it comes to Sybil, it is my business to put her best interests in first place. Since you are so clearly failing to do so, I ask you to leave on her behalf. There are other priorities than business at hand." she tells them, standing her ground as she levels them with an angry stare.

Mr. Silverstone turns to his granddaughter. "Tell her to leave child." he orders, but Sybil only glares at him. "It is you who should leave. If you care not even to pay respects to my father, than you have no business here." she tells her grandparent who look at her, insulted.

"Such impudence!" her grandfather calls out, before stepping up to her. "I will see you in in a weeks time at the company. 9:00 o'clock sharp you hear." he demands before briskly leaving the room, his wife following after him. Soon the front door slams shut behind them.

Sybil lets out a shaky breath, turning to her aunt as her whole body seems to droop. "Oh aunt Penny!" she cries out, rushing into the waiting arms of the lady before her. Penelope gently runs her hand over Sybil's disheveled hair. "It will be alright darling. You're not on your own." she coos, comforting the young woman.

Lady Penelope sighs as she quietly closes the door behind her, leaving Sybil to sleep in her own room. Together they went to see her father, who is laying in his bed still, now cleaned up and dressed in one of his favorite suits. After weeping together, she brought her niece to her room for a rest, telling her that things will be taken care of and not to worry.

Making her way downstairs, she is greeted by Parker. "Have you made the arrangements?" she asks him, knowing he must have. "Yes M'lady." he states simply, making her smile tiredly. "Thank you Parker." "Shall I fetch you some tea?" he asks calmly. "I would love some. Perhaps you can ask to cook to prepare some light sandwiches for us. I'm sure Sybil might want some when she wakes." she suggests, making Parker nod. "Of course." he bows, before setting off to the kitchen. He's been here a few times and knows his way.

Settling down on one of the chairs in the sitting room, Lady Penelope sighs once more, looking outside at the dreary weather; a light downpour has started. Looking to her side, she notices a nice picture frame. Turning it towards her, she smiles sadly at the couple on the picture. "Don't worry my friend. I will look after her." she promises.

She is startled out of her thoughts slightly when the phone starts to ring. Quickly trying to make herself look a bit more presentable, she answers the call. "Harper residence." she answers before a very familiar face comes into few, surprising her. He looks surprised to see her as well.

"Penny! I uh… I just called to ask how Sybil is, you know…her father being ill. I…I just wondered, and… perhaps tell her some news that might cheer her up?" Scott stammers out, feeling awkward to be faced with Penelope after finally gathering up the courage to call. He was feeling worried after Sybil left so abruptly.

Lady Penelope smiles gently, thinking how sweet he is being, before frowning slightly. "She's currently asleep Scott. It has been…a tough night." she tells him, making his brow crease in worry. "Sadly her father has passed." she informs him, making him frown. "That's awful." he mutters after he takes in this piece information. He can guess what how Sybil must be feeling right now. Penelope too, seems not to be her usual self.

"Are you alright Penny?" he finally asks, managing a smile out of her, though briefly. "I am fine Scott. I already had a chance to get some things out of my system after encountering her grandparents. There is nothing like a good riot in the morning." she jokes, before thinking back at that painful moment, a frown once again making its way across her face.

"I see." Scott muses. "She told me a little about them. They don't seem very kind to me." he words carefully, making Penelope chuckle bitterly. "Oh they are quite horrid. I don't often badmouth other people, but nobody insults my niece and gets away with it!" she nearly growls, taking Scott aback a little at her anger, but also feeling anger well up within himself.

"What…What did they say?" he asks, though as nearly to afraid to. Penelope shakes her head however. "I dare not repeat it. Please don't worry too much about it Scott. They beat me to it this time, but I assure you, they will not again." "Is there anything I can do?" Scott asks, feeling rather helpless on this occasion. He hates the feeling.

"I don't know Scott. All Sybil really needs is someone to be there for her." the lady sighs absentmindedly. "Right." he drawls, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Penny, I have to go. Take it easy alright?" he asks of her. "Of course Scott. Shall I tell her you called?" she questions, wondering what's on his mind. "Sure Penny. Tell her we're thinking of her." he tells her. Penelope nods. "I will. Oh Scott!" she starts, remembering something. "What news did you have for her?" she questions. "Nothing Penny. It can wait." he tells her, shaking his head. "Alright. Goodbye Scott." she nods, before ending the call.


	13. 13 the dispute

After the funeral, which was held with only a small circle of relatives and some close friends. Sybil was sat down at the dining table, together with her aunt, her father's long time friend and right hand man in the business. Together they sat across the solicitor, whom Parker arranged the meeting with. Her aunt wanted him to speak with Sybil first of all before anyone else butted their noses into the inheritance matter.

"Are you quite sure Sybil?" Mr. Weathers asks her as her pen hovers over the paper in front of her. Sybil smiles at him, no regret in her eyes. "I'm sure. I'm not suited for…all this." she states, motioning to the text. "I hope you haven't changed your mind though." she tries, assaying the middle-aged man for any doubts. "No, of course not." he states, meeting her eyes confidently.

"Then it's settled." she says, signing her name under the document in large curly letters. "I wish you luck. You will come across some resistance no doubt." she reminds him again, to which Mr. Weathers chuckles. "Indeed. But I can take it. I'll make sure your father's wishes will be respected." he assures her. "I have no doubt they will be. Thank you James." she says, reaching out to him. They shake hands.

"I will put this before the board." the solicitor, Mr. Heart says as he takes the paper. "I have a feeling that it will pass with a majority. Your father was a loved man." he finishes, making Sybil nod. Loved indeed. That is the more fitting word instead of 'well respected'. That would be more fitted for her grandfather as it can insinuate a certain fear towards a person.

Heart and Weathers stand up. "Could I ride you to the office James?" Mr. Heart offers, since the man came on his bike as he lives in the same town. "That would be kind of you. It's better to drop the bomb as soon as possible no? Better to get it over with so to speak." he nods to himself. "Agreed." Heart states before they turn to the two ladies. "Take care Sybil. Goodbye Lady Penelope." Mr. Weathers greets before leaving. Mr. Heart follows after donning his hat, tipping it politely to the two of them before following after Mr. Weathers.

Lady Penelope turns to her niece, smiling. "I'm proud of you darling. It mustn't have been entirely easy to cut the ties." she compliments, making Sybil smile in return. "The company is in capable hands. I'm sure daddy would agree."

Still smiling, Penelope stands, folding a different piece of paper and putting it inside her purse. "Well then, I'll just be at the real estate agent. You can just stay put while I arrange things. Rest up a little perhaps. It has been a long day." she suggests, making Sybil nod. "Thank you aunt Penny." she sighs, feeling weariness hit her like a ton of bricks. "Anytime darling." her aunt assures her before walking out of the room. "Come along Parker."

Sybil sighs, taking in the quiet of the house, everybody gone now. Without her father here, this house seems but an empty shell to her and so she decided to sell it after finding out that he left everything he had to her. That also included his part of the company. According to the will that Mr. Heart read to her, it said: 'to do with as you please'. So she made arrangements following that.

Getting to her feet, she puts the chairs back in place before wandering around the house, trying to memorize it and remember all the good memories it holds, casting aside the bad. She finds herself rummaging through drawer, boxes and such, forgetting all about the time.

She is startled by a loud bang from downstairs, making her drop the pictures she was holding. Getting up from the ground, she walks out of a room used for storage, looking towards the stairs curiously. The sounds of angry voices echo throughout the house.

Frowning, she rushes towards the top of the stairs and looking down, she is not all that surprised, but apprehensive none the least to see her grandfather standing in the hallway. His face has turned an angry red and his veins nearly seem to want to pop at the pressure. Sybil quickly concludes that he found out what she had done. The look in his eyes when he looks up at her confirms it.

"You! You insubordinate little twat!" he shouts, pointing a shaking finger at her. "How dare you, to go behind my back, and give away your shares and ownership to that insignificant man, Weather?! Behind my back!" he shouts, stepping forward. Sybil grips the railing tightly, holding her head high, though her heart is thumping rapidly at the anxiety of having this show down.

"It was for me to do with what I saw fit. I chose to do with it what I believed my father would approve of." she says, trying to stay calm despite the verbal abuse thrown her way. It does little to defuse the situation though.

"I could have taken over the company if you didn't want it! Though I admit that if you didn't cast it aside, it would not be long before I would make you do so, since you know so little! You bypassed me, out of pure scorn I bet! Your own grandfather!" he continues to rant, literally spitting out the words.

"Yes!" Sybil states, breathing hard. "I bypassed you, because I do not believe you have its best interest in mind. You're a selfish man grandfather. You cannot make me believe that my father wanted you at the helm on your own." she counters, stepping down to face him better. She does not want him to see that he frightens her in any way, because for all she cares, this is the last time they see each other.

"What do you know of what that man wanted? You were hardly around! And now, you have made a mockery of me in front of all my peers, pushing someone forth other than myself! I could have made something more out of the company than you're weak hearted father ever could! He was always too careful! Finally he's gone and there you pop up! You ruined it! It should have been me!" he shouts, he hand shooting out towards Sybil as he pushes her, making her fall back against the stairs.

She gazes up at the man in front of her in shock, not quite registering that he put his hands on her. "I wish you would have stayed under that rock you crawled out from. You mongrel!" he growls, towering over her form now. He glances sideways and swipes a bronze horse statue from a side table at the bottom of the stairs and swings it at her.

Her hands fly up to defend herself from being hit, shrieking in surprise as her mind short-circuits, forgetting every self defense lesson she had learned for a short moment at the shock of her own grandfather intending her physical harm.

As his hand swings down, it is stopped just inches from her face as a strong hand is wrapped around her grandfather's wrist. Sybil looks up to see, to her great surprise, that it is Scott who stopped her grandfather in his tracks. With a grunt he pushes against her assailant, who in turn swings his makeshift weapon towards the pilot, clipping Scott in the chin with it.

Scott doesn't seem to feel it, or decides to ignore it as he tackles the older man to the ground. Sybil, finally coming to her senses, rushes over to them and wrap her hands around her grandfathers' hand as she pries away the statue from him. Scott, having the advantage of age and fitness, manages to subdue him. "Call the police Sybil!" he says urgently. She nods, rushing off towards the sitting room.

When she returns, she finds the two men still in the same position, but her grandfather had finally stopped struggling. He only lays still, glaring into space as he seems to come to terms with the consequences of his actions.

"Are you alright?" Scott asks her, his face etched with anger and worry. She nods. "Are you?" she questions him, seeing an angry red mark appear on his jaw. "Fine." he answers curtly. After that, they stay silent as they wait for the police to arrive to which they tell their story of what happened. After they have left, the once proud Mr. Silverstone in tow, Sybil and Scott are left to themselves.

"What just happened?" Sybil breathes out in disbelief, the gravity of the events crashing down on her. She raises her hand to her mouth, looking away as she subconsciously tries to hide the emotions plastered to her face; that being a mixture of horror, shock and sadness.

It takes her a moment to realize that Scott has wrapped his arms around her, her head now resting on his chest as he holds her, rocking slightly. "He could have killed me." she mutters in realization, her hands gripping onto the back Scott's jacket as her eyes start to water. She never expected him do go that far. She didn't know that his hate for her ran so deep.

Scott looks down at her in pity, finding it equally unbelievable that the man would assault his own granddaughter. When he parked in front of the house he thought it curious that the door stood wide open considering the cold and when he heard shouting, he wasted no time in rushing inside, a bad feeling crawling up his spine. He initially acted on instinct when he saw what went on, wanting to keep Sybil from harm. After that, he just got plain furious.

Looking around, he spots the sitting room. Guiding Sybil there, he sits her down on the couch before sitting next to her. He noticed that she winched slightly when she sat. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" he asks, making her hand subconsciously reach for her lower back. "Maybe a bit bruised from the stairs, but otherwise fine." she says softly before looking up at him.

"I should get you some ice." she states, reaching out to his face. He flinches, just now feeling the pain. Reaching up he feels the tender flesh. "I'll be right back." Sybil says, getting to her feet and rushing out of the room. When she returns, she hands him a hand towel, filled with ice cubes. "Thanks." he says, pushing it to his chin to stop the swelling. It's silent for a moment as they try to figure out what to say. Finally Sybil decides she should speak up.

"Thank you Scott. You probably saved my life, again." she thanks him. "No problem. I'm glad I got here in time." he tells her. She smiles sheepishly. "Impeccable timing as always. Though it makes me wonder… What are you doing here?" she asks him.

"I came to give you a ride home." is his surprising answer. Her brows rise in wonder. "As it happens…John told me what you said during your last conversation. Alan happened to overhear and he told Tin Tin, Gordon…Virgil, Grandma….me again because he forgot John was the one who told me, than dad got wind of it. I think it was Grandma…. And Brains and Kyrano got wind of it too." he sums up, making her narrow her eyes in amusement, her green eyes sparkling fondly as she thinks on how typical it is of Alan.

"Anyway. We came to the consensus that neither of us wanted you to leave, so we assaulted dad on the matter. Little did we know he was way ahead of us…. I wanted to tell you earlier when I called, but considering the circumstances… I thought it best to ask you in person." he explains vaguely, making Sybil tilt her head in confusion.

"We want you to work with us. We haven't quite figured out the details, but dad drafted you a contract. He thinks your knowledge will come in handy on missions and at times, you might even be able to come with us. But to be honest…" he continues, meeting her eyes. "Even if you hadn't had the knowledge you have… We would still like it very much if you stayed. As far as we're concerned, you're part of the family. We would like it if you'd stayed." he finishes.

Sybil glances away for a moment, her cheeks flushing. "Really?" she asks. He nods in reply. "Sure. Why not?" he urges. Finally Sybil smiles widely. "I…I'm a bit speechless." she breathes. "But… If you all really don't mind. I'd be happy to." she tells him. "Great!" Scott states happily.

Sybil smiles slightly, looking away from him, her features relaxing a little. "Thanks Scott. I needed some good news." she sighs tiredly. "Sure." he nods, leaning back, also feeling the fatigue hitting him.

He stares at Sybil for a moment longer as she seems to be stuck in her own thoughts, the sunlight that shines in through the window dancing in her eyes as she gazes silently outside. Reaching out, he lays his hand gently on top of hers that is resting beside her on the couch. "Are you going to be alright Sybil?" he asks quietly, worried on how she is holding up after all that happened.

She looks down at their hands in wonder for a moment, before slowly moving her fingers until his fit in between hers. She clasps onto them gently before looking up at him, smiling sadly. "I think I will be."

It must not be long after when Lady Penelope steps inside. The light outside is just fading. Arranging to sell the house has taken up more time then expected. She hadn't intended to be away for so many hours.

She raises delicate brow when she regards the discarded horse statue on the floor as she hangs up her coat. Slightly worried, she walks into the sitting room, only to receive a shock. Two figures lay sprawled across the couch, sleeping soundly. One of them being her niece while the other is none other than Scott Tracy. She can't help but grin widely. Deciding to leave the questions until the morning, she leaves them be, making her way to the guest bedroom with a slight bounce in her step.

* * *

 **Action and intrigue and a tinge of romance. I loved writing this part. Let me know what you guys think.**


	14. 14 The storm

**I wrote ahead like crazy the last few days since I was home sick. I think you guy will enjoy this part. Have fun!**

* * *

Scott can't help but look at Sybil with admiration as he sits across from her at the breakfast table. Never had he seen anyone squander that much money in so little time. The stack of cheques keeps on growing with every curly signature that is made. "You're really something else, you know that?" he says, making Sybil grin up at him sheepishly, a light blush dusting her cheeks, before dotting down another charity at the top of a check, followed by a five figure number.

"There." she states, putting the last one on the stack before her. Never having cared much for money, she decided to put her inheritance to good use. She hasn't given it all away, just in case she would need anything, but the majority of it, she decided to give to charities she knows of that could use the money better than she does.

"Now, I'll go pack my things and then we can go." Sybil states, gathering the dishes before making for the kitchen. "Take your time." Scott tells her, pouring himself another coffee. They're on their own since Penelope left earlier that morning. Of course they had to explain what happened before while she was away and boy, did she nearly blew a casket. Earlier, Scott called on his father to tell him that he arrived safely in the first place, but then he had to explain what happened. His dad's reaction also was one not to be soon forgotten.

After Sybil finished packing and making sure that some things were put in storage, Scott put away the luggage in his car. "Are you ready?" he asks attentively as Sybil takes a last look at the home she grew up in. She nods silently before taking a seat on the passenger's seat. Scott sits down behind the wheel, smiling at her comfortingly. "Let's go home." he tells her before starting the engine and driving towards the airport.

Soon enough they find themselves on the plane towards the states, from where it will be easier to get to base. They will only have to drive a little while to a smaller airstrip where Scott knows a jet will be waiting for them.

The trip is a silent one as Sybil still seems to get lost in thought many times, worrying Scott a little, but he knows she'll be fine eventually. She just needs some time and to have people around her that care for her.

Scott purses his lips as he watches the wind pull at the trees, ripping the last leaves of them before they are carried away with high speed. The rain is clattering loudly on the large windows of the airport. This is some freak storm.

He draws his attention away from the world outside as Sybil appears from the bathrooms, looking a little pale still. The last hour of the plane ride had been rough and left her queasy. With pity, he had watched her dart for the toilet on a few occasions on the plane, making the flight attendants scowl after her as she was supposed to remain seated. He supposed Sybil was too embarrassed to hurl in the paper bag like some of the other passengers.

As soon as they landed, they looked for a shop where she bought a toothbrush and some toothpaste, in high need to do something about the bad taste lingering in her mouth.

"How are you feeling?" Scott asks, rubbing Sybil's arm gently as she smiled up at him tiredly. "A little better." she croaks, her throat raw from the exercise it got earlier. "I think it's better to head for a hotel for now. The weather is not letting up for a while longer. TB1 would be fine in this weather, but I'm not risking it with a small jet. Besides, you look like you could use some sleep." Scott explains. Sybil couldn't argue with him and nods gratefully before they go in search of a hotel. Sadly, it would not be easy.

"Sorry sir, there is no room left." "I'm sorry, we're packed since so many flights were canceled." "I'm sorry, we just gave the last room away." "Oh! You're in luck!" Scott had to blink in surprise. Frankly he had given up hope in finding a room. "We have one room left. You came just in time." the elderly hostess smiles brightly, not concerned as a large branch break off from the tree at the entrance, smacking loudly onto the pavement.

Scott smiles in relief. "Great!" he states, before his smiles falters a little. "Er, one?" he asks, just to be sure. The lady nods at him. "The very last." she confirms, making Scott swallow hard. He glances back at Sybil who is waiting in the lounge with their luggage, her head bobbing up and down as she threatens to fall asleep at any moment. He then glances at the man standing behind him, who has raised his brow at him indignantly, a suitcase at his side.

Scott turns back to the lady. "We'll take it." he says, hearing the man behind him sigh loudly before he walks off into the streets with his suitcase. Scott feels a bit bad, but he was there first and there is no way he can keep dragging Sybil around for any longer. They will just have to make do with what they've got.

Scott pays and receives the key before hoisting Sybil up from her seat. She sluggishly follows him through the dark hallway and up a few flights of stairs before reaching a door with a golden number 34 on it.

Opening the door, he is happily surprised at the cozy room. It has all the necessities and looks comfortable. He breathes a silent sigh of relief when he notices the two single beds. This means he doesn't have to sleep on the floor like he expected. There was no way he would not let Sybil sleep on the bed and for the sake of both of their modesty he would not dare share a bed. The thought alone makes him blush.

Sybil groans in satisfaction as she lets herself fall on the closest bed, snuggling the pillow. "Oh thank God." she breathes, smiling widely in happiness at the simple comfort before closing her eyes. Scott smiles, knowing he made the right decision.

"I'll go see if I can find us some food. I'll be right back." he tells her quietly before leaving the room and making his way back downstairs. When he comes back up carrying a tray, he can tell that Sybil is already far of into dreamland. She breathes quietly, her hair splayed in every direction as she lies in the same position he left her.

Putting the tray down, he grabs a spare comforter from the closet before covering Sybil up. It's not all that warm in the room. Reaching out, he gently wipes the tangled locks from her face, tucking them behind her ear. He can't help but stare for a moment at the peaceful look on her face.

Sitting down on his own bed, he grabs the remote of the tiny TV, turning it on and quickly lowering the volume before it wakes Sybil up. He reaches for the tray, grabbing a wrapped sandwich and a carton of milk before settling down, eating the simple dinner in silence as he watches a random movie.

He must have been halfway through the second movie before movement at the corner of his eye catches his attention. He looks over to see Sybil staring at him dazed. His heart flies to his throat at the surely unintentionally sultry look.

"S-sandwich?" he asks, scolding himself at the light tremor in his voice while grabbing the leftover pack and holding it out to her. She sighs as she gets up slowly, trying to untangle her hair with one hand and taking the sandwich from him with the other.

She quickly covers her mouth as she starts to yawn. "How long have I been sleeping?" she wonders, glancing at the TV to see what's on. "Not that long." Scott tells her, before motioning his head to the TV. "Singing in the rain." he says, making Sybil grin in a silly, almost embarrassed way. "I love Gene Kelly." she admits, making Scott chuckle. "You're not the only one I bet."

Sybil's stomach growls angrily as she quickly opens the packet of her sandwich, hungrily digging into it as her eyes fixate on the TV. Her bed is not that well positioned to see the movie that well, mostly looking at the side of the TV. What a bother.

She's surprised when Scott moves over and pats the space beside him. Smiling and slightly blushing, she moves over to sit next to him, settling against the headboard as she curls her legs underneath her. It takes her a moment to get into the movie as she is perfectly aware of Scott's body heat radiating off of him beside her. She worked hard on avoiding his gaze for that time, knowing her face would be beat red.

Scott couldn't contain his chuckle as Sybil got caught up in the movie, singing along silently with the refrains of the main theme as her sock clothed feet move in the rhythm. She turns to glare at him lightly, daring him to comment. He can't help himself. "Oh don't mind me. That doesn't sound bad at all. Maybe we should arrange a meet and greet with Mr. Kelly so you can show him your talent."

"Oh shush!" she scolds, grabbing the pillow from behind her and smacking him with it, only to make him laugh harder. Sybil can't help but join him, not used to seeing Scott like this and feeling highly amused at seeing him let go of his usual professional conduct and turn into the laughing mess he is now.

"Oh, I should tell Gordon of your crush on Gene Kelly. He'd have a field trip." Scott manages to sputter out before nearly tearing up at the look on Sybil's face. "Don't you dare Scott Tracy! And it's not a crush!" she huffs, smacking him again for good measure as he looks at her disbelieving. He catches the pillow before she can plant it in his face and continues to snicker.

"You're impossible." Sybil huffs, deciding to push against him. He was unprepared and flails his arms around for a second, before grabbing onto the nearest thing to steady himself, that being Sybil's outstretched hands. He's too far off the edge already though and crashes off the side of the bed, pulling Sybil with him who squeals in surprise.

Her breath is knocked out of her lungs as she lands on Scott's hard chest roughly. She blinks for a moment to gather herself, finding them both stuck in the small space between the bed and the wall. Her heart is beating rapidly and so is his she can tell.

Feeling completely awkward, she reaches up, managing to grip onto the comforter. She tries to pull herself up, but only manages to pull it off the bed and over their heads.

Scott, blinks before laughing again, momentarily forgetting the embarrassing situation to find the hilarity of it. Sybil pouts up at him, managing to look up at his face in their cover of darkness. She feels the blood rush to her cheeks as she becomes fully aware of his body beneath her as she shakes from the tremors Scott's laugh cause. Also, she can distinctly feel his hand on the small of her back.

Seeing as she needs his cooperation to get out of the spot they find themselves in, she pokes him wherever she can reach in the narrow space, which happened to be the top of his rib cage. He twitches at the motion, making Sybil bite her tongue to keep from laughing. "If you're done Scott, we should probably get out of her." she tells him, congratulating herself for her steady voice despite feeling nervous.

He finally stops laughing, as he seems to get his bearings again, his cheeks dusting pink as her breath tickles his neck. His eyes still hold that amused twinkle though. "Right. Sorry." he apologizes, before reaching up and grabbing onto the side of the mattress, trying to lift them both up with one arm, but only loses his grip, making them crash down again.

"Oh!" Sybil groans as her forehead smacks into Scott's shoulder. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asks, looking down at her. "Man, you're bony." she grunts in reply, making him snort. "Gee thanks." he scoffs, making her huff in amusement.

"Hold on." he mutters, managing to plant his hands on the side of the bed, trapping Sybil between his arms. He also manages to wedge a knee against it before he pushes against the abnormally heavy bed. He manages to move it some though, making Sybil's body roll of him, her head still trapped between his outstretched arms.

"There we are. Free at last." Scott states, smiling at the flushed woman in his arms, his breathing a bit harder than usual at the strain. He knows he should move from their spot on the floor, the comforter still stifling them in its warmth as the lay there under it still. He can't though. There is something, something in Sybil's eyes that is holding him back.

Sybil barely manages to swallow the lump in her throat as she gazes up at Scott, feeling frozen in place. She hardly registers Debbie Reynolds' voice as she sings 'Would you' silently in the background. Her voice muffled by the thick comforter haphazardly thrown over their heads.

Her lips start to tingle as she feels Scott's breath hitting them and she blinks, startled, as he seems to appear much closer than before. "Scott…" she just manages to breathe before his lips capture hers, effectively stopping her train of thought before it even got running.

For a moment, not knowing how long, they are lost in each other: Scott's lips pressing tightly against Sybil's as he holds her waist with the arm she's not laying on. Sybil's hand founds its way around his back, grasping onto his shoulder tightly.

They part as the need for air grows above that of each other. Breathing hard, they look at each other for another long moment. Both wondering if they did something stupid just now, wondering if the other is offended, wondering if the other is okay with it, but also not finding any regrets or feeling the need to say 'sorry'.

Scott finally smiles tenderly; grabbing hold of Sybil's hand that made it's way towards his face. He throws the comforter off them before pulling himself and her up to their feet. He drapes the comforter back over his bed before shoving the bed back to its original place while Sybil watches him silently. She blinks surprised as he sits back on the bed before patting the spot next to him again. She can't help but smile shyly as she returns to her spot next to him, though now leaning into Scott as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Grabbing a packet of chips that still lay on the tray on his bed stand, he opens it before offering Sybil some. She grabs a handful, before looking back to the TV as Scott does the same. Together they watch until the end of the movie in silence.


	15. 15 The return

"Air Tin Tin." Sybil gasps as the young woman hugs her tightly. Tin Tin quickly loosens her grip, holding Sybil at an arms' length. "I was so worried about you." she exclaims, making Sybil's eyes sadden a little, knowing they all must have heard what happened by now. "I'm fine Tin Tin." she reassures her, though the other woman seems skeptic, her eyes roving over her face for any sign that she's lying. She finally relents when she's unable to find anything, not sure if it's because Sybil is really okay or that she just keeps it well hidden.

"We're glad to have you back home Sybil." Jeff states, putting a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. Sybil smiles up at him shyly. "Thank you mister Tracy. I'm glad to be back." she returns, her eyes shining with true gratitude, making him smile kindly, squeezing her shoulder a little before making for his desk. "Come talk to me when you've settled." he says, making Sybil nod, even though he can't see it.

Sybil stumbles as Virgil pats her back in passing. "Hey kiddo. Good to have you back." he smirks as Sybil looks after him in indignation. "We don't differ _that_ much Virgil. Or should I be calling you old man from now on?" she dares with a raised brow, making Alan and Gordon chuckle. "Please do." Gordon begs, making Virgil snort. "Okay okay. You win." he relents, going back to his painting.

Sybil smiles in victory, sharing a high-five with the two youngest brothers before taking up het stuff and making for her room, followed by grandma who eagerly offered to help unpack.

They unpack in silence until Sybil comes across the family photograph she put in her suitcase at the last moment. She stares at it silently, smiling sadly as she traces her parents' faces, hoping her father has been reunited with her mother again and is at peace.

"Are you truly alright dear?" grandma croaks as she comes to stand beside the woman who is like another grandchild to her as far as she is concerned. Sybil takes a deep breath, facing the elderly Tracy. "I miss them so much." she states before choking up.

Grandma gathers Sybil in her comforting arms, rocking her ever so slightly. "I know dear. You always will, but you will learn to live with it. It takes time." she reassures her, not sugar-coating it. Sybil is grateful for her honesty. "Just remember that you're not alone. You'll always have us." grandma tells her before releasing Sybil and wiping away her tears with a handkerchief.

"Now how about we get this finished and make ourselves a hot cup of coco? I have some nice cookies to go with them." grandma smiles, making Sybil smile slightly. "Sure. That sounds nice." she agrees before setting the picture frame on her night stand.

No one commented on Sybil's red-rimmed eyes when she reappeared. She was grateful for that and the fact they gave her the space she needed. So when dinner came she was feeling much better.

"Mh. Who made this? Surely not you grandma?" Scott asks, nearly inhaling the Indian curry from his bowl. He knows grandma never cooks oriental. Did Kyrano cook today? Grandma smiles. "No deary. Sybil made it." she reveals, also enjoying the curry from the pan containing the mild tasting version. The spicy one stood there for those who dared.

Scott smiles, winking at Sybil, making her blush despite trying not to. "My compliments to the chef." he says, before returning to his meal. Luckily everyone seemed too consumed with eating to notice the small interaction; at least that's what they thought.

Gordon's brow must have reached his hairline. That was so out of character of his brother and he nearly wanted to comment on it. However, remembering what he did to Scott a couple of months ago made him backtrack. He never did make up the stupid joke he pulled. He decided he would not bother Scott about this matter as repayment, however hard it may be to resist. Instead, he decided to just smile to himself silently.

"Oh jeez!" Alan gasps suddenly before snatching the entire pitcher of milk from the table and taking large gulps from it. "Alan!" his father scolds while the rest laughs loudly. "Hot!" Alan gasps.

After dinner, Jeff beckoned Sybil to sit across from him at his desk. He walked her through a contract that was more of a formality. Taking her into his employment meant she could act on his behalf off the island besides helping out with the unofficial tasks that concerned the International rescue. He didn't quite yet know a permanent role, though he was playing with the idea of putting her with Brains, but until then she would be on call for whatever he saw fit. Sybil was glad with whatever he would decide on. She was just happy to be of service.

A few days later, Sybil is sat at the kitchen table, peeling potatoes while watching Tin Tin dance around the kitchen. She is really hung up on the DJ running a pirate transmission from space lately. She carries the little portable TV with her everywhere she goes. It is amusing.

"Would you lay the table Tin Tin?" grandma asks as she stirs the pot. "Sure Mrs. Tracy." she muses, still dancing a little as she gathers what she needs.

"Heck Tin Tin." Alan starts as he watches her from the doorway. "Don't you ever stop watching that guy? He gives me a pain." Alan complains. "Don't be so silly Alan." she scolds in reply. "Silly? You're the one who's silly." he counters childishly, making Sybil shake her head. It's been clear to her that Alan really likes Tin Tin and gets jealous easily. They are not his finest moments.

"I'm not!" Tin Tin argues. "You are. You're silly gone on that Rick O' Shea." Alan argues back before grandma intervenes. "Now now you two. Brains and Virgil will be back soon. Don't let them find you quarreling." she warns, making them break it up.

The guys except for Scott and Alan were off for maintenance on Thunderbird 5. the consequence is that it will be offline for a few hours, making Jeff nervous as can be.

Once Tin Tin set got back from setting the table, she turns the TV on louder, letting the music blast through the kitchen rather loudly. Sybil is sure she does it to vex Alan. Grandma shakes her head, taking a break from cooking to flee the kitchen. Sybil sighs as she drops the potatoes in another pot, turning on the stove.

She is surprised when Tin Tin grabs onto her arms and to the middle of the floor. "Come on Sybil, dance for me a bit." she urges, making Sybil chuckle. "Alright alright. One song and then turn it down before we give someone a headache." she agrees, making Tin Tin nod smiling before taking hold of Sybil's hands and making her dance with her.

She is so preoccupied; she does not notice they have a spectator. She does notice Tin Tin's mischievous look however and is wondering what is on her mind before Tin Tin makes her twirl only to let go suddenly. It is making her stumble backwards, before crashing into someone's arms. She can feel her heart start to race at the familiar smell of his cologne. There is only one man in this house that wears it.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tin Tin gasps. "I lost my grip." she apologizes, though Sybil has a hard time believing it. "Can you watch the food for a bit? I forgot…something." Tin Tin hastily excuses herself, taking the TV with her. Sybil does not find her very subtle.

Scott meanwhile sets Sybil back on her feet. "You okay?" he asks, making her nod. "You two looked to be having fun. I didn't know you danced." he smiles, making her blush a bit as he crosses his arms, leaning on the wall. "I'm not sure if I would dare to call it actual dancing." she says with a hint of self-mockery as she saunters over to the stove to make sure nothing burns.

She feels herself grow warm when Scott comes up behind her, trapping her as he places one hand on the counter, takes the wooden ladle from her and scoops up some sauce to have a taste. He leans over her as he does so. She can't help but bite her lip as her nerves start to get to her.

They haven't actually kissed again since that time in the hotel, but there have been a lot of fleeting glances, tentative touches and the like. They both are quick to pretend nothing happened when someone enters the same room as them though. Now that she thinks about this, this is probably the first time since they've been alone since they got back.

"Hey stop that. Grandma will be angry if you eat it all." Sybil scolds, relieving the pilot of the ladle before he can take more. If she learned one thing about him, he loves good food. It's amazing he isn't twice as big with his appetite, but he does work out often. Scott groans in disappointment, making Sybil chuckle.

He steps back before settling against the counter to watch her face. "Father asked me to teach you the basics of piloting." he reveals, making her raise a curious brow. "It will be useful for you to know how to work the machines just in case. So I thought we'd start of with Thunderbird 1 tomorrow." he tells her, making her other brow follow the other up, making him smile cheekily.

"Are you up for it?" he asks, subconsciously reaching for the ladle in the saucepan again before quickly retreating as Sybil smacks it away with lightning speed. "Are you?" she questions, knowing how precious the machine is to him. He shrugs. "I'll be there. I will not let anything bad happen." he assures her and perhaps himself a bit.

"Alright. I'm up for the challenge." Sybil states confidently, making Scott smirk slightly. "Okay. It's a date." he says, shoving his hands in his pockets and saunters out of the kitchen with a content look just before his Grandma comes back. "What happened to the sauce?" she asks immediately once her eyes land on the pot.

It is shortly after dinner when Tin Tin rushes in the room followed by Alan, exclaiming that none other than the infamous Rick O' Shea needs help. Apparently the satellite he's in is damaged and his partner is stuck between the air lock and outer door, running out of oxygen. Since Thunderbird 5 is still out of the running, Brain establishes a direct radio link from the base to the satellite.

After talking to O'Shea, Jeff sends out Scott and Alan in TB3 and Virgil with Brains in TB2, since Gordon is still away. It leaves to say that Alan is not all that pumped to save the subject of his envy. Luckily he and Scott managed to save him and his partner while Virgil and Brains were to make sure the satellite didn't crash into oil refinery. They succeeded but for a moment thought O'Shea was dead as a broadcast still played when it crashed. They were happy to know they were wrong in the end, but that just shows how important the communications system is.

"I'm really impressed by that shiner." Sybil smiles as they watch O'Shea on TV thanking the team for saving him. He has a black eye to show for it. "Yeah, it's a beaut." Virgil agrees. "It wouldn't have anything to do with how you got him out of there, did you Alan?" his father asks.

"Well it was the only way. I had to make him see reason." Alan explains, but nobody seems to buy his story. "Tut tut." Scott says, shaking his head. "Sure Alan, sure." Virgil comments. "I did it in the line of duty!" Alan argues, making his family laugh. Again, Sybil can only be happy that she's back and doesn't have to miss this.


	16. 16 The training

"Sybil. Can I have a minute?" Jeff asks, making her nod. Folding the paper, she passes it to Virgil who is itching to have it. He is wondering about a certain article that is featuring some of his paintings.

Sybil follows Jeff to his desk before sitting down across from him where he hands her a letter. "What is it?" she asks, looking to Jeff for permission to open it. He nods, signaling that it's fine.

Opening it up, she scan through the letter and reads something about a research program in Greenland. "I thought about sending Brains, but he's needed here at that time. Besides, this will be right up your alley. You know professor Masters right?" he asks, making her nod. "Nick. Yes, he was in my class." she says, glancing down at his signature at the end of the letter.

"I want you to go with him on this expedition and do some measurements. I would like to prepare Thunderbird 4 for those particular extreme conditions; cold, pressure etcetera, but he won't know you're also working on that of course. Is that okay with you?" he asks as she looks closer at the letter. "It's next week already. I guess that's fine. Yeah, should be fun." she smiles, though feeling a bit odd at reuniting with her former classmate after years passed. They never spoke again.

"That's good. Gordon will drop you off on the mainland next week so you can make your way there. There will be supplies at the ready in your hotel in Nuuk. From there you will take a small plane North to the coordinates mentioned." Jeff explains. Sybil nods in understanding.

"Alright. That's it for now I guess. You go on ahead to hangar 1. Scott is waiting for you there to start your training." he tells her, making her smile more brightly. She is really curious how that will go. It feels like she's about to have her first driving lesson all over again.

She excitedly makes her way towards the hanger, not seeing Scott there at first glance. The hatch to TB1 is open though, so she peeks inside. "Scott? Are you there?" she calls out. After a moment, his head pops up from around the corner. "Morning Sybil." he smiles infectiously. "Are you ready for your first lesson?" he asks, making her laugh nervously. "Well, let's just say that I'm ready as I'll ever be." she says as he motions her to come in. "I just hope I don't crash it." she mutters under her breath as she follows him to the cockpit.

Scott sits her down in the hot seat immediately, making Sybil hold her hands high, afraid to touch anything. "This is not scary at all." she gapes, looking down at all the different button. Scott chuckles at the look on her face as he leans on the armrest next to her. "Don't be afraid. We're going to run it over step by step. I don't expect you to understand everything in a day." he assures her. "You may put your hands down now." he reminds her, making her drop them in her lap.

Turns out Scott is a great teacher. He's patient, clear in his teaching and the right amount of stern. By the end of the day, she knows the technicalities on launching and landing, though she has yet to actually try it.

"Okay. That's it for today." Scott concludes powering off the grand machine. "If you want to review anything, you can find everything on Brains' computer, though I don't recommend it. It's a boring read." he comments, holding out his hand to help Sybil out of the seat, which she gladly takes. To be honest, she feels like her brain has been fried a bit.

A bit dazed at all the information she has to process, she starts for the hatch, but is held back when she realizes Scott has yet to let go of her. Looking up she is caught in his intense blue eyes and her mind seems to empty as if someone switched a button.

Scott lets her hand go, only for his to drift up to her face, cupping her cheek gently, the tips of his fingers sliding up into her hair. He can't help but notice how soft it is while simultaneously getting lost in her vivid green eyes. They look like the first day of spring.

They didn't even realize it when it happened, but suddenly they find themselves in a deep embrace, with Scott's arms around Sybil's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips are molded together like they are cast that way as all the growing tension of the past days slowly melts away.

"Hey Scott! Sybil! Dinner is almost done! Are you coming?!" Virgil calls suddenly, making the two of them jump back as if they just burned themselves. Virgil steps inside, only to stare at them for a moment thoughtfully, especially focusing on Scott. "How did the lesson go?" he asks slowly. "Fine. Yeah, it's interesting." Sybil quickly tells him, nodding furiously.

"Uhu." Virgil hums, looking slightly skeptic. "Anyway, don't take too long or the food gets cold." he tells them both. "Sure Virgil, we'll be right there." Scott nods after his brother as he slowly steps out.

Scott and Sybil turn to stare at each other wide-eyed and blushing for a moment before Sybil's eyes grow even wider. "Oh!" she gasps, reaching over and wiping a trace of gloss off of the corner of Scott's mouth. She really hopes Virgil didn't notice, but she has the feeling they had no such luck. It's safe to say they didn't dare to do that again for a while.

Sybil sighs as she packs the last of her things. She'll be leaving tomorrow for her own little mission. She's pretty excited, but she is also sure she'll miss everyone here while she's away.

Grabbing a light vest, she pulls it on before tightening the laces of her shoes a final time. She's been running every night to make sure she builds up a little muscle for her time in Greenland. She's sure it will not be easy. She's used to extreme environments, but it's better to prepare while she can.

Tin Tin watches Sybil run passed over the beach as she leans over the porch's balustrade before groaning. "Soon I'll have to miss my friend again" she pouts. "Hey, what's wrong with us?" Alan objects from his seat in the room, making Tin Tin sigh. "You're men." she states as a matter of factually. "Girls need each other, to vent and to have each others back." "And gossip." Alan adds, earning a glare from the young woman.

She crosses her arms. "What a bore it must be to be stuck with a guy for a week." she huffs, making Alan raise a brow. "Wait. Are you speaking in general terms? Or what? Because I think I'm feeling a bit offended."

Tin Tin shakes her head. "No Alan. I'm talking about Sybil." she tells him. "You mean Sybil is staying alone with a random guy on an ice sheet for a week?" Alan gapes, unintentionally drawing several pairs of eyes towards them. "With who exactly?" he asks. "Professor Masters." she reveals, making Alan sit back again. "Well that's fine I guess. He's probably an old guy." Alan says, turning back to his racecar magazine, quickly losing interest.

"No." Tin Tin drawls. "Professor Masters was Sybil's classmate in university. He send her Valentines cards every year they attended." she tells him, glancing at Scott worriedly as he chokes on his drink. Should she have said that? "How do you know that?" Alan asks her wide-eyed. "She said so when Lady Penelope interrogated her on our girl's weekend." she answers. "Wow." Alan breathes.

"But she never actually acted on it though. She was never into him, so it's fine." Tin Tin says, making sure she's loud enough for Scott to hear. He's looking seriously disturbed. She scolds herself for making him worry. There is no reason for that. It's obvious to her that Sybil only has eyes for him. She hopes he knows that, somehow.

"Never underestimate the power of a school crush. Sybil may not be into the guy, but that doesn't mean he's forgotten about her." Virgil butts in, glancing at his older brother cheekily. He can't resist to torture him a little more. He has to hide his smile as Scott turns to him, his mouth slightly agape while Tin Tin glares at him. Telling him to hush with her eyes. "She'll probably be fine though. She's a grown woman. She can stick up for herself." he quickly assures them, feeling the tension getting a bit too thick for his liking.

Gordon stays remarkably silent through all this, silently observing the mess developing before his eyes, thinking this is horrible. He hopes Scott will makes things definite with Sybil soon, because he kind of likes the idea of having Sybil as a potential sister-in-law. He'd hate to have some person from her past ruin it.

Later that night, Sybil was getting ready for bed when there was a soft knock on her door. She nearly didn't hear it. So putting on her robe, she opens it, only to find Scott on the other side. Tilting her head curiously, she invites him in, feeling her heart start to hammer in her throat. She can count the times he's been in her room on one hand.

"You look worried Scott. What's wrong?" she asks as he closes the door behind him softly, noticing the slight tense muscles in his face and the familiar shimmer in his eyes that he often gets when one of his brothers are in danger. He looks to the ground quickly and rubs his neck at having been caught.

"Well, nothing much really. I just wanted to say: be careful out there." he slightly stammers, making her smile up at him fondly. "You know I will. This is not the first time I'll be up within the pole circle." she assures him, making him smile back a bit bitterly. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to tell you anyway. We'd hate to have something happen to you…. I'd hate to have something happen to you." he admits, making her blush.

"I'll be fine. I promise." she assures him softly, laying a hand on his arm to which he draws closer, gathering her in his arms. He bends down and lays a sweet kiss on her lips before drawing back slightly, resting his forehead against hers. "I thought that maybe… that maybe when you get back… we can go out sometime?" he asks shyly, making her look up into his eyes with the same sentiment. "I'd like that Scott." she answers quietly.

"Alright." he breathes with a relieved smile on his face. "Well, I should probably let you get some sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow. Goodnight Sybil." he says, leaving her with a quick peck on the lips. "Night Scott." she breathes, smiling happily as she closes the door. Still feeling giddy, she gets into bed, smiling when she can sense his cologne still clinging to her.

* * *

 **I want to thank those for following and reviewing this story. I know it's not as popular as some of my others, but I really enjoy writing it and Thunderbirds is totally underrated. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. There is some real action coming soon.**


	17. 17 The ice part 1

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this. Hopefully it will be as exciting to you as I found writing it. Let me know!**

* * *

Sybil watches the wisps of condense her breath leaves as the fresh snow crunches beneath her feet. She has just dismounted from her snow mobile and drags her heavy gear onto her back before marching towards the cabin up ahead. The door soon opens as a man about her age steps out, his stark blonde hair whipping around in the wind as he steps up to greet her. "Sybil, long time no see." he smiles pleasantly. "Nick." she greets, shaking his hand, before he relieves her of some of the heavy gear.

"I was surprised to find out you would come over to represent the Tracy's. You've been working for mister Tracy long?" he asks curiously as they make their way inside. "Not that long, no." she answers, putting her things away within the small room consisting of two cots, a bench, table and a small stove. There are also some electronics strewn about.

"Well, it's good to have you. I uh… I'm sorry about you're dad. I heard he passed recently. My condolences." he tells her sincerely, making her halt a moment before shaking her head. "Thanks. He passed peacefully." she explains, making him nod before switching the conversation to something less dreary.

"Well, as you know, we're here to do some wildlife observations, as well as measure ice. I want to take some samples to take back to the lab. The cliff nearby just cracked and I want to abseil to proof its core." he explains, making Sybil raise a brow. "Has it stabilized since then?" she questions. "It hasn't moved since, so I would think so." he nods. "Okay. If we're going down there, I want to do it safely." she explains. "Of course. Coffee?" he asks, shaking the pack. "Yes please."

Scott stares out at the ocean. Two days she's been gone and already he feels awful. Why did it have to be a guy who used to crush on her? Of all people? He grimaces at all the possible scenarios that could be playing out before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He never thought him to be the jealous type and it's making him feel ashamed of himself to think he might just fit into that category. He wonders if this is how Alan feels whenever Tin Tin mentions another guy or hangs out with one. Poor guy. It nearly makes him regret pestering his baby brother.

It will be fine though with Sybil right? There is something between the both of them that neither can deny. He thinks back to how he feels whenever she gets close. It's like the pull of gravity. She's the sun and he is a planet caught up in circling around her. It's not bad, not bad at all, though she makes him feel more nervous at time than the most heinous missions he's been on.

"Hey." Gordon says as he claps his brother on the back, startling him out of his thoughts. "Oh hey Gordo." he greets, taking another deep breath. "You okay?" the aquanaut asks. "You've been standing around here for a while now. There are rumors about you losing it." he states before snickering as Scott rolls his eyes. "Sure Gordo." Scott huffs in disbelief.

"No but really. What's on your mind?" Gordon asks calmly. Scott assesses his little brother for a moment, wanting to know if he's going to mess with him again. It doesn't look like it, which is rare. Having a heart to heart with Gordon is also rare. Usually he doesn't vent to anyone, except to John or Virgil if something really gets to him.

"It's about Sybil right?" Gordon guesses, quickly growing tired of the silence. "How'd you guess?" Scott asks him, making Gordon smile cheekily. "Alan gave me enough examples in the 'pining' department to recognize it easily." he states, making Scott grimace once again. "That obvious huh?"

"Yeah. That and the look you get in your eyes whenever someone mentions Nick Masters in front of you. You look like you could deck someone. It's scary." Gordon explains before quickly continuing. "I talked with Sybil on the way over to the main land and honestly, you've got nothing to worry about. I fished around for her thoughts on the guy. She told me that it's true they have a lot in common and she doesn't dislike the guy, but she could never look past being anything but friends with him. No chemistry whatsoever." he tells Scott.

"She told you that?" he asks, impressed and looking a little relieved. "Yeah, besides, it's obvious she has the hots for you. She just about resembles a radish whenever you look at her and I mean really 'look' at her, with that lovey dovey gaze you've got going." Gordon comment, making Scott look at him crossly for a moment, but surprisingly lets it slide. "Radish? Normal people would say 'tomato'." he says, amused at his little brother's use of words. Gordon shrugs. "I like being original. Sue me."

Scott sighs, before smiling lightly. "Come on Gordo. I think there's some maintenance to be done and I could use your help." Scott uses, pulling his brother in a one armed hug and dragging him with him. "Sure thing." Gordon smiles, glad to have cheered his brother up a little.

Sybil meanwhile sits outside, watching the sun set through her sunglasses. The weather is alright now as the wind has toned down some. She watches the hawks fight over the bones that were left over from their dinner. They are quick to make way with it. It's easy clean up.

Her eyes rove over the white planes before her as she holds her still hot tea close in an attempt to gather the heat in her hands. She thought she saw something move. Sure enough, a large white figure saunters over the horizon, almost blending into the background if it weren't for the black eyes and nose. Subconsciously, Sybil draws her rifle closer. She will not shoot the animal if she can help it, but will scare it off if it gets to close.

Sybil is happily surprised to see two young and healthy looking cubs bound up from behind their mother. "Looks like she is one of the lucky ones." Nick states as he steps out and sits down next to her with his own drink. "Most bears are looking a bit worse for wear this year. It hasn't been good for them since the seal population shrunk last year. When I arrived here two weeks ago, the place was pretty messed up." he states, motioning to the scratch marks on the door that is reinforced with spikes.

"They tried to get close to you yet?" Sybil asks, her eyes still on the polar bear that is now standing still, smelling the air feverishly near where she dumped the scraps earlier, the birds long gone by now. "One male did. He was hard to chase away. Must've been going hungry for a while. Luckily he decided to leave on his own, I almost had to shoot directly at him. How much they interest me and all, I don't care for being their dinner." he laughs.

"Anyway, the Tracy's huh? I've been dying to ask how you ended up with them. It's generally well known that it's not easy to get into mister Tracy's inner circle and now you've told me you live there." Nick says, curiosity lining his tone. "Oh, well. We met through mutual acquaintances. After that I was allowed to stay there for my recovery after I injured myself in Mexico. We just hit it off I guess and I never left." Sybil tells him, withholding the details.

"Lucky." Nick sings. "I heard some things on that disaster in Mexico. Nasty stuff. Good thing International rescue pulled you out of there." he says. "Yeah. I don't think I would be here if it weren't for them." Sybil nods. Nick smiles, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Remind me to thank them if I ever should come across them. I'm glad to be partnered up with you in this place. I don't think I could've worked with anyone better." he compliments, making her smile before standing up abruptly, brandishing her rifle.

She shoots in the air once and the mama bear and her cubs dart off quickly, only coming to a stop a good distance away to take a final glance at them before sauntering off at a more leisure pace. She was getting a bit too close for comfort. She may not look hungry, but with cubs around, she doesn't want to risk it.

Sitting back down, she finishes her quickly cooling drink. "So." Nick starts up conversation again. "You never had the urge to settle down since graduating? I noticed you're not wearing a wedding ring." he says, making Sybil look at him oddly. He only shrugs. "What? I'm just observant like that." he states before chuckling. "Besides, don't blame a me for asking. You were one of the few girls in class and pretty at that if I may be so bold. I don't think I was the only one who had a crush on you. I would've thought someone had swept you of your feet by now."

Sybil grows red in her face and not just from the cold. "Never quite hung around with the right crowd I guess." she states, making Nick hum in thought. "So there's no guy in the picture?" he dares ask, only to smile sadly when he sees the look on Sybil's face. "Lucky guy." he sighs. "I hope he realizes it too."

Nick stands up, cutting the conversation short. "Well, I'm going to bunker down for the night. Don't stay out too long." he warns as he watches the sun setting completely, making the cold blast in his face ten fold. "I'll be right behind you. I'm just going to make sure the batteries of the snowmobiles are still okay and the oil is still liquid enough for the ride tomorrow." she tells him, walking off towards the machines as Nick steps inside. Sybil can't help but think that was a little awkward as she checks out the machines.

Tomorrow they will be heading off towards the seaside and take the samples Nick wants. It will also be a good time to take some of the measurements Sybil is after. They don't have very long as the days are short, so she'll have to work quickly.

The next morning, they ride through the darkness to reach the edge of the ice before dawn comes. There is still a light snowfall going on, but the prospects look good for the day. They have to be back before nightfall though since the weather is predicted to get bad after.

They reach the edge just as the sun rises over the ocean ahead of them. Shuffling up to the very edge, Sybil looks down at the sloshing sea far below them before glancing over at Nick. "What do you think?" she asks, referring to the cliff. He walks up beside her, looking down as well, his eyes scanning over the ice. "Looks good, still the same as a few days back. My thought is on heading down to that little chuck you see sticking out there. A couple of tons of ice fell from there." Sybil nods. "Let's set up."

They anchor two lines to the ice before slipping into their gear. Nick is the first to go down with Sybil following, expertly climbing down with the use of her ice tools and crampons. She feels the excitement rush over her as she hangs precariously from the massive wall of ice with the violent water below.

"This looks like a good spot. I'm going to take the first sample from here." Nick calls out to her. Sybil nods before taking out a tiny tool Brains gave her and pressing it to the ice to measure pressure and thickness. The findings are saved on the tiny contraption so no need to write it down.

A noise from above catches her attention and she looks up right into deep black glaring eyes. "Hey Nick! We have company." she calls out, catching his attention. "That's not good. The rifles are still up top." he frowns at the large bear. "You washed the fish soup out of your coat before leaving didn't you?" Sybil asks, making Nick nod. "I did. Used plenty of soap." he replies before sighing.

"There is no use worrying about this now. We just continue our work and hopefully he doesn't wait around." he says, going back to drilling. Sybil takes one last glance up at the bear before continuing her work as well.

They were working quietly for the next hour before Nick lets out a yelp. Sybil quickly looks over to see a chuck of ice sailing past him. He cries out in relief, his hand to his heart. "That was close." Sybil shakes her head worriedly. "Let me take a look at the density of the ice there." she says before climbing closer.

Nick watches as she works. "Nifty gear." he nods in appreciation. Sybil frowns as she goes over the readings. "This doesn't look good at all. According to this there is a great hollow just a few feet behind this wall. Nick, we should leave." she urges. He looks at her to see how serious she's being, before nodding reluctantly. "Alright. Let me take the drill out and we'll be off." he finally agrees.

Sybil waits patiently as he works until a certain sound reaches both their ears, making them look at each other wide eyed. "Leave the drill!" she orders. Nodding, Nick grabs hold of his spike that he left hanging beside him, and makes to climb up before they feel the ice shift suddenly. "Watch out!" she calls, pushing him aside roughly as the wall comes tumbling down before them.

They both hang onto their lines for dear life as they each swing to a different side. "Nick!" Sybil screams as she loses sight of him for a moment. "Ugh!" she huffs as a large sharp chuck of ice hits her in the head before all goes black.

When she comes to, she has to take a moment to gain her bearings. She finds she is still dangling from her lifeline rather unceremoniously with the light fading slowly away. With a grunt, she moves herself upright before reaching for her throbbing head. Her helmet is dented and she feels a cut on her forehead. She can't think to imagine what her state would be if she wasn't wearing that helmet.

"Nick." she suddenly realizes. Glancing around, she sees him hanging a little lower than herself, unconscious. Using her gear that she thankfully hooked onto herself, she climbs down to him, reaching out to pull him towards the wall that has lost at least a foot of its width.

She starts to shake him a little with one hand, but only receives a mutter from him. "Damn it. Don't worry Nick. I'll get you out of here." she tells him before gently leaving him swinging. Turning to face upward, she starts her hundred foot climb, ignoring the throbbing in her head.

Peeking over the edge, she halts suddenly as the mess. That bear really chewed up their gear nicely and said perpetrator is not gone yet as it stares at her from just beyond her snow mobile.

Biting her lip, she slowly climbs over the edge as not to trigger the massive beast. Her instinct kicks in as it starts to move and she dashes towards her rifle and unloads a round just before the animal's feet. It dashes back a few feet before stopping to turn back at her, huffing in an upset way. It's scrawny looking but still huge.

"Come on! Shoo! Don't make me shoot you!" she yells, firing a second round to which he darts off a little further. She grits her teeth at the persistence of the animal. She pulls out the now empty shells and quickly reaches for more, seeing the bear move closer from the edge of her eyes.

She only manages to load one round before she has to step back, aiming and firing real nice and close this time. Sadly the bear doesn't get the message and persists. "Shoot!" she shouts, before quickly picking up the radio from the ground and doing the only thing she can at this point. Run…and jump.


	18. 18 The ice part 2

Sybil is dangling with Nick from the ice wall, the frustration clear on her face. Her arm is sore from smacking into the wall after jumping. She casts a glare upwards as little chucks of ice fall down and she sees the polar bear pawing at the edge above her, also huffing in frustration. What a pickle they landed themselves in.

Sybil knows she has a decision to make. It's growing dark and she can see clouds rolling in from a distance. She is faced with an injured Nick, a hungry bear and the growing cold that is only to get worse. She's not too worried about herself just yet, but Nick is in a bad way and needs help urgently. So she decides she has little choice. Pulling out the radio's antenna with her teeth, she turns in on, hoping that she'll be heard.

"Calling International rescue, calling International rescue!" a hurried voice calls over the intercom of Thunderbird 5, alerting John. He hurries over to reply, finding the voice strangely familiar. "This is International rescue. What can I help you with?" he asks before a relieved voice answers him.

"Thank God John!" the voice calls out, making his eyes widen. "Sybil? Is that you?" he asks worriedly. "Yes! John, we need help! Me and Nick are currently hanging off an unstable ice cliff. He's hurt bad from when it came down on us John. I can't get up because there is a starving polar bear waiting for me up there and I have nothing to fight him off with! I couldn't grab more ammo before I had to bolt. And to make matters worse, night is falling and so is the temperature." she explains.

"Oh jeez." John breathes before remembering the next course of action. "What are your coordinates?" he asks, quickly typing them into the computer as she calls it. "Okay. I'll contact base. Stay calm and don't try to move!" John orders sternly before quickly setting up contact with base.

Jeff opens the line as he sits at his desk, going over some paperwork. "What is it John?" he asks calmly. "All hands on deck father. Sybil needs our help." John tells him, explaining the situation. Frowning worriedly, Jeff calls his other sons in the room.

"Mission dad?" Alan asks excitedly, making his father frown at him. Alan's smile quickly drops at the serious look on his father's face. "Boys, no time to lose. Sybil and professor Masters need rescuing." he says before he's interrupted. "Is she okay?" Scott asks worriedly, before quickly shutting up at his father's glare. Jeff Tracy doesn't care for interruption.

It softens slightly though. "She is, but Masters isn't. I'll tell you more on your way there. Scott, take Thunderbird 1. Virgil, Thunderbird 2. Alan go with him." Jeff orders his boys, who quickly rush off.

Sybil sighs after radioing John. She's glad help is on the way and she knows they'll be quick about it. She just hopes they're fast enough. She has no idea how bad Nick's doing. To be safe, she fastens him to her and then all there is left to do is wait.

She decides she might as well keep monitoring the movement of the ice as she does. So taking out the device she used earlier, she measures the ice constantly. Her conclusion after half an hour is that it hasn't settled yet and they run the risk of being engulfed in another slide.

As a shiver runs through her body, she finally starts to realize how cold it is becoming. The only light she has left is of the moon as it casts its glow down on them and reflects on the blue ice in an eerie but beautiful way. She holds Nick to her so they can share in their body heat.

Looking down, she can see the angry waters smash into the ice more violently than before. The wind has also picked up as the clouds start closing in and soon all goes dark as the moonlight is swallowed by them.

"Sybil! This is John calling!" his voice calls from her radio, making her scramble for it. "Hey John. Do you have some good news for me?" she asks hopefully through the clattering of her teeth. "They're on their way. E.t.a. is one hour. How are you holding up?" he asks.

"The weather is getting worse by the minute. It's getting pretty cold out here to be honest. I measured the cliff a little while ago and it's not stable, or at least this part isn't. I'm not sure about the rest, but I'm guessing we are looking at another ton of debris waiting to collapse." she relays to him.

"And the bear? Any sign?" John asks. "I have no idea John. If it's smart it'll take off before the weather gets too bad. Let's hope it values its safety more than a full stomach." she tells him. "I'm sure the engines will scare it off if it's still there. I will tell the guys and dad of the situation. Stay tough Sybil." he says before disconnecting.

Sybil sighs, hanging her head for a moment. "S-Sybil." a voice interrupts her train of thought, making her look back at Nick, who looks at her through the darkness. "Nick. How are you feeling?" she asks worriedly. He takes a deep and painful breath. "Pretty awful." he breathes out.

She can barely hear him over the crashing waves. "Don't worry. Help is already on its way and will arrive soon. You just have to hang on till then. Can you do that for me Nick?" she asks him. "For you? I'm willing to give it a shot." he jokes.

He groans as his laughter hurts him. "Try not to move too much. We don't know how bad it is and we don't want to make it worse." she warns him, drawing him close as she can hear him shiver. "You'll be okay Nick. I promise you." she tells him as he closes his eyes painfully.

Sybil realizes she lost track of time when the wind picks up unnaturally and a light illuminates the area. Looking up towards the source, she can see the familiar silhouette of TB1. She sighs in relief, knowing that Scott has found them. She watches as he flies overhead looking for a place to land. Only a few minutes later, she can hear him call out to her from above.

"Sybil! Are you okay?!" he asks, shining down on them with a light. "I'm fine! Scott, we need to get Nick out of here!" she calls back. "Tell me what you need!" he shouts back down. "Is Thunderbird 2 coming?!" she asks. "Yes! Five more minutes!" he answers. "Then I'm going to need another line!"

Scott hurries back to his craft to fetch another line. He can see TB2 approaching as he fastens it. Rushing over to the edge, he lowers it and watches as Sybil fastens it to the seemingly unconscious man. "I need another line from 2!" she calls. "I'll have Alan on it!" he calls back, relaying the message to his brothers.

Soon a hatch opens beneath TB2 and Alan steps out as he is lowered towards them, or at least as close as he can get. "Take it!" he calls out, throwing another line that is attached to him and a lightweight gurney.

Sybil nearly misses as she feels stiff from the cold, but manages to grab it at the last second. This line she fastens to herself first so she can pull the gurney in along with Alan. Together they strap Nick to it. "Okay. On you go." Sybil tells Alan as she unleashes the line between her and Nick. Alan nods and calls to be pulled in while Scott steadies the ascend with the other line.

Sybil watches as Nick gets pulled to safety and breathes a sigh of relief. She blinks as the ice starts to crack again, a feeling of panic washing over her. Grabbing her gear tight, she starts to climb, her face set in fierce determination.

"Sybil! Wait for Alan!" Scott calls down to her, only for her to shake her head. "No can do!" she calls, avoiding a chuck of ice as it falls down. She can see Scott's eyes widen as he realizes the situation. "Okay, hurry!" he calls, watching with bathed breath as she steadily climbs higher, closer and closer to him.

"Scott, what is she doing?" Virgil asks. "The cliff is falling apart Virgil. She's climbing as fast as she can. There won't be any time for Alan to pick her up." he explains, watching her tired face. She's quickly growing tired and out of breath.

Only a few more feet and she's safe. Scott lies down on his stomach and reaches out his hand towards her, holding his breath as he hears the ice crack. Sybil reaches out to him and he clasps onto her wrist, quickly pulling her up. He doesn't stop there and drags the panting woman away from the edge as it starts to collapse. It disappears behind them, dragging all of the gear and the two snowmobiles down with it.

They both collapse in front of TB1 out of breath. Scott is the first to recover and gathers Sybil in his arms, relieved she is safe. "Are you alright?" he asks worriedly, drawing back slightly and eying the cut on her forehead as she removes her helmet. "Fine Scott. Thanks." she smiles tiredly, pecking him on the cheek.

"Virgil to Scott. Are you both okay?" Virgil asks Scott. "Yeah Virg. We made it. How is Masters doing?" he asks in return. "Unconscious, a bit cold, but for the rest we'll have to wait until he gets to a hospital. I think he'll be okay though." Virgil tells him, making Scott nod. "Go ahead. We'll see you back at base." Scott tells him and watches them fly off.

He turns to Sybil worriedly before helping her to her feet. "Come on. Let's get you inside." he urges gently, helping her there before sitting her down on the chair she occupied when she first arrived to Tracy island. He quickly grabs a first aid kit, taking out some cotton balls and antiseptic before working on cleaning her cut. She flinches a little, but otherwise makes no sound.

Putting his stuff down, Scott nods satisfied, seeing it's not bleeding or dirty anymore. He raises his hands to cup Sybil's face, making her look back at him intently. "You did a great job out there. We make a good team." he compliments, looking quite proud.

Sybil manages a smile. "Thanks Scott. That means a lot." she breathes. He smiles back, reaching for her hand to squeeze it gently, only to frown a little. "You're cold." he states, also noticing that her lips are blue.

Standing up, he zips open his IR winter jacket and pulls Sybil up, making her wrap her arms around his back inside his jacket while he wraps his around her shoulders. Sybil can't help but laugh lightly. "That's real smooth Scott." she chuckles. "But it is nice and warm." she hums, laying her head on his chest as he slightly tightens the embrace.

She feels him place a chaste kiss on her head. "You really know how to scare a guy. When dad told us we had a mission with you involved, I think my heart stopped for a moment." he admits, making her look up at him guiltily. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." she apologizes, making Scott smile softly. "I know you didn't and it's fine. Comes with the job of caring for someone." he says gently, making her blush.

He leans down, capturing her still cold lips with his own warm ones and she can't help but sigh in contentment, allowing Scott to deepen the kiss. She feels his hand comb through her hair as she lets her hands climb to his strong shoulders before working their way to his chest and upwards to clasp them together at he back of is neck.

Eventually they part and Sybil is feeling as if she's cooked. Huffing, she works her way out of the large down coat. "It's hot." she explains as she sees Scott look at her with a raised brow, hands resting on his hips. He chuckles, a mischievous grin on his face. "Let's go home." he says.


	19. 19 The date

It didn't escape Jeff that Scott was a bit more cheerful and laid back than usual. Therefore it came to a surprise when his son came to him asking for a day off. "What for?" his father asks him, making him look around bashfully, scratching at his neck nervously before leaning forward and answering quietly like he wants no one else to hear. "To go out."

Jeff raises a curious brow. "Obviously. You'll have to give me more than that Scott. You're already kind of pushing it when it comes to days of the island." Jeff tells him sternly, making Scott look surprisingly frustrated. "No father, I mean… to go out….with Sybil." he finally manages to bring out, growing red in the face. Jeff blinks at his son before trying hard to contain a grin. It's like that is it? He thought something was up, but to have it confirmed…

"Well uh… I suppose." Jeff starts. "But it'll be a bit difficult I'm afraid. Alan will be off soon too. Maybe you could make a trade?" his father offers, making Scott look horrified. Jeff doesn't blame him. Handing Alan that piece of information… it will cost him if he wants a trade. "You're joking." Scott says under his breath, gripping at his hair in frustration before turning to his father. "Really father?" he asks in disbelief. "I'm really sorry son. I wish you luck." his father says and he means it too.

A strangled noise comes from Scott's throat, before he sags in defeat. "Ugh. This will be horrible." he huffs before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off, dragging his feet. Jeff shakes his head in pity before going back to his work.

"Extra turn in Thunderbird 5." "Deal." "I can cash in a favor at my leisure." "Er, depends what it is. Okay deal, geez. You drive a hard bargain." "And lastly, you do the Christmas shopping. I hate shopping." "Okay, fine. You done now?" Scott asks irritably, crossing his arms. Alan nods, looking so pleased with himself, it ticks Scott off. "Okay. Make it worthwhile." Alan says in a sing-song voice, slapping his big brother on the shoulder before leaving him to it.

Scott sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he feels a headache come up. Two days off, that's his price for all that. He really does hope he can make it worthwhile. He had better start thinking on how to fill those days in. He wants to do this right.

A few days later, Sybil steps out of her room, only for Tin Tin to shove a weekend bag and a coat in her arms. "Take her away boys." she says with a grin, watching as a dumbfounded Sybil is taken by the arms by Alan and Gordon, lifting her of the ground before carrying her off. "Hey!" she calls out in surprise.

"What's going on?" she wonders bewildered as they take her down to the hangar, passing Jeff who can't help but chuckle to himself. The boys say nothing, but only cast a sneaky grin to each other. Sybil looks at them worriedly. "Guys?"

They continue to carry her all the way outside and despite pleading with them, Alan and Gordon say nothing at all. "Oof." she huffs when they drop her to her feet suddenly before turning on their heels and quickly walking off, laughing.

Confused, Sybil looks to see they set her down next to the family's private jet. "What?" she wonders, before jumping as someone speaks up behind her. "Are you ready to go?"

She turns around to face Scott, who quickly takes the bag from her and stowing it away. "What's going on?" she questions him. Surely he will tell her. "We're leaving." he states as if it's obvious, refraining from laughing as he watches her face scrunch up cutely in her frustration and confusion. "Leaving? Leave where?" she urges, watching him as he climbs up to the pilot seat.

"Get in." he motions, not answering her question. "Scott!" she calls frustrated, putting her hands on her hips, quickly losing her patience. "You trust me right?" he asks her, making her purse her lips. "Of course." she answers. "Then get in." he repeats, glancing back at her with an encouraging smile. She sighs, giving in. "This had better be good." she warns, catching him looking over his shoulder at her secretively.

"Okay. I did not expect this." Ariel tells her companion that evening, dazzled by all the lights that have been put up for the Christmas celebration. Scott eyes her with anticipation. "What are you thinking?" he asks her, making her turn to face the slightly nervous man. "Good? Not good? So-so?" he wonders, motioning with his hands.

Sybil looks at him with amusement, smiling cheekily. "Well, I don't know Scott. We've only been standing in the middle of the sidewalk for the past five minutes." she teases, but smiles in a way that assures him that the surprise he planned is pleasant thus far. "Right." he muses sheepishly. He holds out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?" he suggest, his chest swelling slightly as she latches onto his arm. "We shall." she nods, letting him lead her to whatever he has planned during their stay in New York.

Scott is happy to see the excited look in Sybil's eyes when they near the ice skating rink set up in Central Park. He quickly takes her over to get hire some skates for the both of them.

After putting them on, he almost regrets it. Sybil is a pro on them whereas he wobbles embarrassingly. So much for trying to impress her. "Please don't laugh at me." he groans as he watches her hide a smile by biting her lower lip, but her eyes are full of mirth. "I've been living on a tropical island for years." he defends lamely.

"Don't be embarrassed Scott. Skating is like riding a bike; once learned, you never unlearn. You'll be getting the hang of it again in no time." she assures him, before sliding forward, holding out her hand shyly, offering her support. He takes it tentatively, her smaller hand wrapped up with his perfectly. He can't help but run his thumb over the smooth skin of her hand a few times. "I will not take responsibility for dragging you down with me if I go." he warns, meeting her eyes. "I'll willing to risk it." she smiles, making his heart drum.

Before long he saw she was right about picking up the trade quickly. He could properly enjoy himself after that, laughing along with Sybil as they tried to race their way around, dodging the people that cast them glares. They could not care for anything at that moment.

To be honest, it feels good to be himself and he can be himself around Sybil. She doesn't scrutinize him in any way, or has certain expectations she feels like he should uphold to her. She feels the same way, clearly in her element and Scott finds himself hoping, hoping for something that will last between them, hoping for what they have to grow into something more.

He likes her, a lot. That, he established a while ago. And he is pretty sure she feels the same, but that doesn't make him any less nervous when the moment comes when he wishes to actually voice his hopes.

He glances at her from across the dining table they find themselves at later that evening. The candlelight dances in her pretty green eyes as she watches the people shuffle on the dance floor with intrigue. She hasn't noticed yet how tense he is as he works up the courage to tell her what's been on his mind. The muscles in his shoulders and neck are starting to ache at his tense posture, making him uncomfortable. How will he go about this without ruining it?

Scott seems to perk up as the life band starts to play a tune familiar to him and he nearly releases an audible breath as he mentally kicks himself into gear. Nothing will happen if he keeps sitting there being quiet. It's now or never.

Sybil looks over as he gets to his feet, watching him hold out his hand and throwing her an inviting smile. "Care for a dance?" he asks. Sybil smiles, accepting the offer and putting her hand in his. Her skin tingles at the touch, much like it did earlier. She can't imagine the sensation ever growing old.

He leads her to the dance floor before expertly wrapping one hand around her waist, while the other keeps hold of her hand, leading them into a slow waltz. Sybil does not have much experience dancing, but with Scott leading her, she doesn't think it shows.

She can't help but relish in the feeling of being so close to him. With him holding onto her, she feels safe and cared for. A feeling that has eluded her for a long time. Even though it makes her heart want to beat out of her chest, there is no place that makes her feel more wanted then when she find herself with his arms around her.

As if reading her mind, Scott gently pulls her closer, his eyes looking down into her own with a gentleness that makes it hard for her to breathe. "You look lovely." he compliments, his breath tickling her face. She blushes, muttering a 'thank you'. She actually willingly got into a dress for him.

"I'm a really lucky guy." he tells her, making her look up at him curiously. He smiles at her knowingly. "Why is that?" she questions, her lips quirking upwards at his contagious smile. He swings her out, before twisting her back to him, catching her in his arms again, though now clasping her waist with both his hands, leaving hers to rest on his shoulders. Their bodies are pressed together tightly.

"Well…" he starts. "I have in my arms a very beautiful young woman, who could very well be the most amazing person I ever met in my life. And she's still willing to give me the light of day after tricking her into a date, so I certainly have that going for me." he muses, watching as her face reddens at the sweet words.

She glances away shyly, but he reaches up, gently taking hold of her chin to turn her eyes back to his. "I would feel even luckier though, if we could repeat this many times over." he admits, tugging a lock of her soft hair behind her ear as it obscures her face from his sight. "Though I would like to change something for next time though."

She blinks, looking a bit worried. Is there something that he didn't like about today? She had such fun though. "What is it?" she asks in a timid voice. Her eyes widen as he draws closer, resting his forehead against hers. "I'd like to be able to call you my girlfriend." he reveals, making her heart pound so hard he's bound to feel it.

After a moment of letting it sink in, she smiles, her eyes sparkling. "You don't have to wait for next time." she tells him, looking up into his blue eyes deeply, watching as they narrow in merriment. "Then I truly am the luckiest guy to walk the earth." he smiles brightly before placing his lips to her temple in a chaste kiss.

"If you're the luckiest guy, consider me the luckiest girl. You're really one of a kind Scott Tracy." she tells him softly, reaching up and leaving a small peck on his lips. Her lips linger, aching for more, but she is suddenly very aware of the dozens of people around her.

Scott smiles knowingly before nudging her, maneuvering them off the dance floor stealthily. Within a blink they find themselves upstairs in her room. He wasn't so impertinent to book a single room for the night. Sybil was quick to invite him into hers, wanting privacy as they can't withhold their affections.

His hands run up her arms as he passionately kisses the woman that he has pressed up against the door. He loses the fingers of one of his hands in her thick tresses, tilting her head so he can have a full taste of her.

Her fingers are tightly curled around the lapels of his dress coat to keep herself steady as her knees threaten to buckle as she gives him permission to explore all the corners of her mouth with his own. Her heart is hammering against her chest hard.

She feels Scott running his free hand down her side, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Gripping onto her hip, he pulls her closer, moving them away from the door.

She finds herself bump against a different hard surface as she reaches up, cupping his face and running a hand down his neck. She breathes hard as he releases her lips, looking dazed as Scott smiles lovingly for a short moment before showering her face with sweet little kisses.

She gasps as his trail of kisses reaches the nape of her neck, his lips exploring the exposed skin from there to her exposed shoulder and back. "Scott." she breathes as her skin flushes heavily at the attention it receives. The passion behind it makes her heart swell. She can only think of being close to him as if she's being put under a spell.

His lips return to hers and she just feels herself turn to putty in his hands. It's like a dam broke after having held back on their feelings for all this time. This is the first time since they shared their first kiss that they are truly alone and able to release all that pent up tension between them. There is no one to interrupt them here.

Scott's hand has trailed further down, the skin of her thigh tingling at the caress of his fingers. He surprises her when he wraps his hand around the back of her thigh, lifting her leg to wrap around his hip, her skirt raking up in the process.

He pulls away slowly, his eyes clouded as he stares into her eyes. "You're gorgeous." he breathes in admiration, making her breath catch in her throat for a moment. She lets her hand slide down his chest, only to rest it near his heart, feeling it pound beneath her palm. His heart is going just as fast as hers.

His hand untangles from her hair, clasping onto her hand and brings it up to his lips to kiss her fingers, palm, her inner wrist. Meanwhile, his thumb is rubbing circles on the soft skin of her thigh.

She reaches up, gently caressing every aspect of his face, lingering at his lips, wanting to memorize his features now that she has the chance. "What's on you're mind?" he asks her, his voice a little husky from the intensive lip action. She slowly smiles at him with something that appears adoration. "I was just thinking… about our first meeting." she admits softly, making his eyes soften.

He releases her thigh, wrapping both of his arms around her to pull her close as he chuckles. "I remember. You really left an impression." he tells her, swaying lightly as he holds her to him. "Honestly speaking, I think I had an immediate crush on you." she admits, making him laugh. It's so funny now that he thinks about it. He was taken in by her as well, has been ever since.

He shakes his head ruefully. "I waited way too long to make my move." "Maybe." she drawls. "But it was worth the wait." she tells him honestly, pulling him down to meet his lips again.

* * *

 **How was that? I try to get some excitement into their relationship without making this an 'M' rated story. I hope I'm doing that alright, since the line is so thin. PM me once you think this story passes a 'T' rating, because there will be more affections later on, but nothing explicit or anything, I try to keep it suggestive.** ** **I don't want to offend anyone or break the rules of the site.** They are however both adults, so I feel like I can't ignore chemistry.  
**


	20. 20 The holidays part 1

"You Americans take Christmas so seriously." she chuckles, swinging the bags in her hands as she nearly skips, following Scott to the next store. He shrugs. "You Brits just don't know how to have a good time." he jests back at her, making her raise an indignant brow. "Are you calling us stiffs?" she gapes at him. He smirks. "Depends. Are you calling us theatrical?" he dares her.

She thinks for a moment. "Hmm. Eager is what I would call it." He nods, relenting. "I can live with 'eager'." "So what does that make the British?" she urges, causing him to chuckle. "Formal?" he tries. She eyes him before shaking shrugging, letting the matter rest.

"It's really nice of your father to go out of his way to arrange a lottery among the children of Coralville's children's hospital thought. It wasn't that long ago that he was opposed to casual visitors to the organization." Sybil muses. "Yeah. He may appear stern on the outside, but dad is a softy at heart. Just don't tell him I said that." he chuckles. "Must be all the hot chocolate grandma's been feeding him." They laugh together.

They stop in their tracks as they reach their final store on the list. "Oh my…" Sybil gapes. The store is flooded with people. She cringes as she watches two women get stuck in a revolving door, immediately getting into a heated argument.

"Is there another store that sells Tin Tin's perfume?" Scott asks warily, not eager to jump into the fray. Sybil shakes her head. "Nope. This is the only one." she tells him sadly, dodging one of the women as they free themselves from the door, her eyes set to kill as she barges past her. "I'm scared." Sybil meeps. She really isn't one for crowds, especially not shopping women who will fight over the last products available.

Letting out a heavy breath, Scott turns to her. "You wait here with the bags." he tells her, putting down his bags by her feet, before rubbing his hands in anticipation. "I'm going in." he states. "Be careful. I'm not sure how I will explain it to your father if I come back with you mauled." she shivers. He nods, before steeling himself and barging in there to fetch Tin Tin's Christmas present.

Sybil bounces on the balls of her feet, rubbing her hands together anxiously as she waits outside in the cold. She's surprised it's not snowing yet; it's that cold. And she hopes Scott will manage in there and that he can make it out quickly.

"Sybil!" someone suddenly calls out, making her look around in surprise. When she spots the man walking up to her, a feeling of dread comes over her. "Oh no." she mutters to herself before forcing a smile.

"Hello Sybil. Fancy running into you here." the tall dark haired man greets her enthusiastically. "Mr. Harrington." she nods, wringing her hands uncomfortably. She can't help but glance back at the store fleetingly, hoping Scott will come and rescue her soon.

"Please, just call me Albert. I see you're out shopping for Christmas. That's quite a haul." he states impressed. "I've come here for a meeting myself. Boring stuff, so you can imagine my delight when I saw you standing here. Brightened my day." he flatters. She resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Say, you look kind of cold. How about getting a hot beverage?" he suggests. Immediately Sybil starts to shake her head. "I can't. I'm…" "Nonsense. Shopping can wait. Please, I insist you warm up. Let me buy you a drink." he cuts her off, shooting her a dazzling smile, and reaching out to take her arm.

"Sybil?" a voice sounds behind her questioningly. She feels relief wash over her, smiling brightly as she looks back to face Scott. He clutches a little bag, a little tightly I might add as he looks past her. His face betrays nothing as he sizes up the person next to her, his eyes falling on the hand that is resting near Sybil's elbow. She can feel Harrington retreat it quickly and she takes the chance to take a step back.

"Who's your acquaintance?" he wonders casually, coming to stand next to her, so close his arm is brushing up against hers. He is definitely trying to make a statement. "Scott. This is Mr. Harrington. We met once while in Monaco." she introduces, making sure to use the other man's name formally.

Scott reaches out his hand to the surprisingly silent Harrington. "Hi. Scott Tracy." he introduces as they shake hands. Sybil swore she saw Harrington flinch, though she's not sure because Scott revealed himself to be a Tracy or because of his grip.

"Albert Harrington. Nice to meet you mister Tracy." he smiles politely. Sybil has to give him credit for being able to hide how uncomfortable he must be really feeling. "So, you're accompanying Sybil here with her shopping? That's kind." he questions innocently, though it's clear he's trying to get a feel of their connection.

Scott shifts to lean toward her a bit more, smiling a smile that is somewhere between smug and sardonic. "Yeah well, it's more of the other way around I'm afraid. One of the perks of being a part of a large family. I just hope it won't scare her off for next year." he says, winking down at the woman next to him, who blushes slightly.

"Next year?" Harrington questions surprised, his eyes a little wide. He didn't miss the little interaction. "And the years to come of course. But that depends if she'll get rid of me." Scott jokes, nudging Sybil gently. "I don't plan on it." she smiles up at him.

Scott turns back to Harrington. "Well, we ought to get going. We should be going home soon. Good to meet you mister Harrington." Scott nods, beginning to pick up the bags, ignoring the man otherwise. "Yes…uh…likewise." Harrington stammers. He nods to Sybil. "Sybil." he greets before making off. "Bye." she waves happily before picking up her share and joining Scott's side on their walk back to the hotel.

"Interesting guy." Scott smirks, making her snort. "What, you didn't like him? I liked him. Swell guy." he teases, laughing as she bumps her shoulder into his arm, scowling playfully.

They arrive back at the island in the evening of the twenty-third. "Hey you two." Virgil greets from the floor of the living room as he is trying to untie the garlands. He eyes the joint hands. "So~" he muses. "What have you two been up to?" he questions, resting his chin on his hand as he leans his arm on his knee. He wiggles his eyebrows teasingly.

Scott looks at him challengingly. "That is for us to know and you to keep your nose out of." he replies. Sybil chuckles before pecking Scott on his cheek. "I'll go see if I can help out grandma." she tells him before making for the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Scott asks, pulling a garland from Virgil's head before sitting down next to him. "Yeah uh, could you tie these together in a knot? Loop it in a ring?" he asks, throwing Scott another one. Scott gets to it before realizing what Virgil asked him doesn't make sense in the literal meaning.

Scott throws Virgil a look as he looks at his brother with amusement. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of things?" he asks a little annoyed. "No." Virgil states bluntly. "I'm so glad you two are finally together officially that my mind already started wondering what your kids are going to look like." Scott guffaws. "Virg. For pete's sake." he scolds. "What? I want to be an uncle and you're the only one with a girlfriend."

"What? Did I hear that right?" Gordon asks as he steps inside, smiling brightly. Virgil nods. "It's a go on the beau. An okay on the double play. A-mhpf." he huffs as Scott tackles him to the ground, pressing his hand to his brother's mouth to shut him up from making any more stupid rhymes.

Virgil laughs in his brother's hand before locking Scott's head in tight grip and kicking up to roll him over, pinning him to the ground. Scott unceremoniously elbows him in the stomach, making him let go, before trying to wrestle his younger brother to the ground. It's not easy. Out of all his brothers, Virgil is the strongest of them.

"What's going on here?" a stern voice interrupts the wrestling match. The boys stop their roughhousing to look up at their father. "Rite of passage." Virgil explains dryly, making Scott scoff. "Well knock it off. We still have work to do." Jeff scolds before turning to Scott. "Did you get all the presents?" he asks. "Yeah dad." he replies, making his father nod in satisfaction. "Good. Now clean this mess up." he orders before leaving the room.

They silently watch their father go, before Scott pushes Virgil over, catching him off guard. "Foul play." the auburn haired pilot of TB2 groans. "Suck it up." Scott tells him.

The next day, the room is all prepped, the food is just about ready and the occupants of Tracy island are ready to do Christmas and receive their guest from the children's hospital.

"Well everyone. I must congratulate you all. The place looks wonderful." Jeff compliments, looking around the room. "Can we open our presents now dad?" Gordon asks excitedly, like he is fifteen years younger. "No Gordon, not yet." Tin Tin scolds him amusingly. "We're going to wait until our guest gets here tomorrow." Scott reminds him.

"That's right. Why don't we take it easy and see how things are going in New York." Jeff suggests, turning on the TV. As it stands, a rocket is loaded with presents for the children and will be dropping them off on their doorstep. It's an effort to raise awareness and rake in funds for the hospital's new projects.

Honestly, Sybil thinks it's a roundabout way of getting the money, but she supposes the fundraisers would like to press a stamp on this instead of signing a simple check. In the end she supposes it doesn't matter, because it will get the job done and the kids will like it.

"We're standing here on top of Harman's department store in New York, where the rocket is being assembled to take flight to Coralville on Christmas day." the journalist explains before they show the rooftop as a craft approaches.

"Doesn't the snow look wonderful?" Tin Tin says dreamily. Sybil blinks, her face falling a little. "Well shoot. We just missed it." she pouts, making Scott reach out and rub her back in sympathy. It would have been pretty romantic. "Gee. I wish we could have a white Christmas. Just like the old days." Virgil says wistfully. No one catches the look in Brain's eye as an idea pops into his head.

"Here comes the final section." Scott nods at the TV, watching as the last part of the rocket is airlifted in. "Are those kids going to be surprised." Virgil smiles. "Yeah. Talk about special delivery." Gordon agrees.

"Hey, what's happened to Brains?" Jeff questions suddenly, seeing that he just disappeared from the room. "Yeah. I thought he wanted to see this." Scott muses. "I'll go get him." Gordon tells them, getting up.

"Hey. This one's for you Sybil." Tin Tin calls as she thumbs through the Christmas cards they received. Sybil takes it before opening it up. "It's from Nick." she reveals. "He's been released from the hospital and sends us his best wishes." she relays the message. "That's good to hear." Scott smiles. He no longer holds any hard feelings to the man, now that he found his jealousy to be unfounded.

"Well kids. Off to bed now, especially you Virgil. Tomorrow will be a busy day and you have to get up bright and early to pick up the lucky kid." Jeff urges his sons and the girls. "Yeah, will do. Goodnight everyone." Virgil waves off. Slowly the room empties out as everyone retreats to their beds, excited for the next day to come.


	21. 21 The holidays part 2

**Early Christmas special! The story is almost finished. One more adventure and I'm drawing this story to a close. I might draw out the final in two parts though. So hang tight for a little while longer!  
**

* * *

Sybil wakes up slightly when she hears the door next to hers open and close. Realizing the time, Virgil must be getting ready to leave. Sighing, she snuggles deeper into the comfort of her blanket. She can't help but smile sleepily when an arm tightens around her from behind. Scott buries his head in her neck, tickling her skin as he sighs before settling down.

After sneaking into her room earlier that night, he had fallen asleep as they snuggled. Sybil couldn't bare to rouse him. He just looked way too peaceful and besides, she was comfortable in his arms. So she blissfully falls asleep again.

A couple of hours later, Alan, who just got back from checking up on John, nearly tackles Tin Tin as he spots her standing in front of Sybil's bedroom door, about to go in. "Alan! What are you doing?" she grumbles, surprised and annoyed at his weird behavior.

"Saving you from embarrassment." he explains, pulling her with him for breakfast. "How so?" she wonders. "Well I just went to wake up Scott, but he was not in his room. Seeing as I didn't see him anywhere else… Well…" he explains, letting her fill in the blanks. Tin Tin blushes. "Oh dear. Well then I do have to thank you. I guess the days of just barging in are over."

Sybil breathes in relief as she hears the voices fade away. She looks back when Scott rolls over on his back, stretching with a tired groan before opening his eyes. He blinks as he realizes he's not in his room and grins when meets Sybil's eyes. "If this isn't the best Christmas present I ever had, then I don't know what is."

Sybil blushes at his sweet talk, burying her face in her pillow to hide it. She can hear Scott chuckle next to her as he reaches out, running his fingers through her hair soothingly. "Come on sweetheart. We should get out. Can't have you missing out on Christmas." he urges with an excited smile. She hides one of her own at hearing the new nickname.

"Five more minutes." she smiles into the pillow as she tests his patience. Apparently, it's not a lot on days like these because before she knows it, her comforter is gone. "Hey!" she squeaks, turning to glare at him playfully. She finds him next to her and watches as he bends down, picking her up bridal style. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Milady." he nods, looking down at her. She can't help but let a silly grin slip. He then proceeds to carry her to her bathroom, only setting her down on the edge of the sink. "I thought you were in a hurry." she tries as he stands there staring down at her for a long moment.

"I realized that I can afford to smuggle a minute or two." he tells her, leaning in until his hot breath tickles her lips. "Oh? By what authority?" she questions teasingly. "My own." he replies, reaching up to rest his hands on the bare skin of her thighs below her nightdress.

Her breath quickens. "You sir, have a double agenda." she tells him pointedly before her breath hitches as his hands slide up further, disappearing underneath her dress to rest on her hips.

He pulls her against him, standing in-between her legs. "If you have any objections…" he whispers against her lips. "You can take them elsewhere." he finishes before claiming her lips. She fists his t-shirt as she tries to pull him as close as she can.

Sadly they do have to cut things short as the family is indeed waiting for everyone to gather. So, albeit reluctantly, Scott sneaks back into his own room, leaving Sybil to shower and making sure his own is nice and cold.

"Merry Christmas everyone~!" Sybil calls out as everyone gathers at the breakfast table. Everyone but Virgil, who is still on his way to pick up the lucky child.

"Merry Christmas Sybil!" Gordon calls. "Merry Christmas dear." Grandma adds. "Are you ready for a proper Christmas celebration?" Alan wonders. Sybil nods with excitement. "Yes, I'm fully prepared to let myself be sucked into a full American Christmas experience." she declares, gathering herself a bun and some cheese.

"Good." Jeff nods. "Now, I want everyone to dress up nice before Virgil gets back hear you here. So eat up everyone. Today will be a busy, but fun day." he tells everyone.

After breakfast, everyone makes for their rooms. Sybil takes her dress and joins Tin Tin in hers so they can help each other get ready. For this occasion, she's willing to do her best on her looks.

They have put on their dresses when there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Tin Tin calls out. "It's just grandma." they hear a call from the other sider of the door. "Come on in grandma!" Tin Tin urges, letting the elder lady enter.

"Oh my, how nice you two look." she compliments, making them both smile. "Do you have everything you need?" she asks. "I think so grandma. We only have to do our hair and we'll be out." Sybil tells the woman.

Grandma nods. "Okay. Just give me a shout though if you do need anything. By the way… It was just on the news: The bank just besides Harman's was robbed last night. I heard the robbers made off with six million dollars of gold." she tells them, making Tin Tin and Sybil share a look.

"Well, they sure must be having a grand Christmas." Sybil remarks, shaking her head. "And the owner of that bank a very bad one." Tin Tin adds, making grandma nod in agreement. "Well, I'll leave you girls to it." she says, leaving them to themselves.

Alone again, Tin Tin starts curling Sybil's hair in front of Tin Tin's vanity. She smiles cheekily at the women through the mirror. "Now that I've got you to myself again, I need to ask; How was your weekend in New York really?" Tin Tin asks, wanting answers.

Sybil blushes slightly. "Well, it was fun." she says, making Tin Tin rise a brow. "Obviously." she states with a slight roll of her eyes. "Okay, okay." Sybil shushes her. "It was very romantic and Scott was very sweet. I'm…really happy that he finally asked me to be his girlfriend." she blushes, rubbing her arm shyly.

Tin Tin smiles widely. "You're not the only one. It took him long enough. I've been rooting for you guys for months." Tin Tin confesses. "You two are perfect for each other." she laughs, hugging Sybil around her shoulders from behind.

Sybil can't help but laugh with her. "I didn't realize you have been so anxious about it." she chuckles, making Tin Tin huff. "Are you kidding me? It's been so frustrating to see you two swooning at each other without either of you making a move. And now…you two sleep in the same bed." she gushes, growing red herself.

"Tin Tin!" Sybil scolds, trying to hide her face in embarrassment. "Sorry. Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Tin Tin says, trying to compose herself. "Gosh. Don't tell me our relationship is going to be scrutinized from A to Z." Sybil dreads.

"You two are surrounded by a tight packed family. Of course everyone will follow your every move. But, we're all happy for you, so we try to leave you two be as much as we can manage." Tin Tin reassures Sybil.

"There." she breathes, giving the final twist to Sybil's hair. "You are so pretty." she tells the woman, making her smile. "Thank you. Now what do you want to do with your hair, and how can I help?" Sybil offers, getting up from her seat at the vanity.

All finished, they make their way back to the living room to see the men all gathered around the TV. "Did we miss something?" Sybil asks, looking at the newscast curiously.

Scott turns to her, smiling brightly when he sees how nice she looks. Getting to his feet, he takes both of her hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them as he smiles down at her fondly. "You really look like a million bucks Sybil." he compliments, kissing her temple before guiding her to the sofa. Sybil smiles brightly at the attention.

"It looks like a couple of robbers found their way onto the rocket, holding the gifts for the children of the hospital. They were out cold and easily apprehended." he explains, throwing an arm over the back of the sofa casually.

"That's good to hear. Grandma told us about the robbery." Sybil smiles. "Looks like Christmas got a little more exciting." Scott nods in agreement.

"Did Virgil pick up the lucky winner yet?" Tin Tin asks, curious to know who their guest will be. "He's on his way back now. Nick is the boy's name. Let's give him a warm welcome when he gets here." Jeff tells her before turning to Sybil.

"Will you please go fetch Penelope from downstairs Sybil? She is just flying in." he asks, just when they hear a jet approaching. Sybil smiles excitedly, happy to see her aunt again. It's been a while since she's seen her. "Sure thing Mr. Tracy." she tells him, happily skipping out of the room to fetch her aunt.

Some hours later, after eating their full, caroling, unpacking gifts, some more eating and caroling and a big surprise from Brains, who managed to douse the area around the house in snow, the party is slowly winding down and they all retired to bed.

The next morning, Sybil watches from the window as Jeff, fully dressed up in a Santa costume talks to little Nick outside. The outfit gave his sons quite a laugh to be frank, especially when he insisted that everyone should call him Santa. True to his role, he promised to grant the boy one more wish.

"What do you think he'll go for?" Scott wonders before snickering as he presses the nose of the large reindeer on Sybil's new sweater. It starts to flash red along side giving off bell sounds. Sybil swats his hand away in embarrassment before shrugging. "We'll just have to wait and see." she hums.

Soon though, Jeff gives Alan the order to launch Thunderbird 3. "Told you!" the youngest brother cheers at Gordon before disappearing into the floor, couch and all.

They watch as the boy looks on in awe as the launch proceeds without a hitch. "It's nice to show someone less fortunate a good time." Virgil smiles at the look on the boy's face while he picks at a leftover cake.

Lady Penelope steps up to stand next to Sybil, watching the scene with a smile on herself before reaching out to the woman beside her, clasping onto her hand. "How are you holding up dear?" she asks her quietly, knowing this is her first Christmas without her father there.

Sybil understands the meaning of the question and smiles softly. "I'm okay aunt Penny. I miss him, but… I'm happy. I really am." Sybil tells her, smiling wider when Scott pulls her closer, leaving a kiss in her hair. He's glad she's happy and that she likes spending this holiday in their company.

Her aunt watches them fondly. "That good to hear dear." she smiles. She's happy that Sybil found a place to call home, with people she cares about. It's amazing how well she fits in with this family. It was the best choice she made this year, by calling in a favor with Jeff. Penelope turns to look outside at the slowly melting snow and smiles to herself, pleased how things worked out.


	22. 22 The airship

**You guys are so lucky. I just finished writing and ended up with three parts to finish the story. Hope you enjoy the first out of them.**

* * *

"You have the basics pretty much covered now. You learn pretty quick." Gordon tells Sybil, clearly impressed. "Why thank you." she smiles brightly. "I owe it all to my teachers though." she returns the compliment as they make their way out of Thunderbird 4 and out of the hangar.

Sybil has covered every Thunderbird now, just in case she is needed to help out. However, it appears there is another bird on its way as Jeff has asked Brains to start working on it. She wonders what he'll come up with.

She worries a bit for Brains though. He just designed an airship for luxury travel and because of this order, he doesn't even have the chance to watch his baby go on her maiden voyage. It clearly made him unhappy.

Instead, Jeff sends her, Tin Tin and Alan to represent them. Alan will go ahead and take an old propeller driven aircraft called the Tiger to take a lengthy flight to Britain and meet up with lady Penelope at her home, while Sybil and Tin Tin will go take a regular airplane to England. Once there, they will all head for the airport under escort of Thunderbird 1 and 2.

Tin Tin really wanted to fly with Alan, but Jeff wouldn't have any of it. He didn't think it would be fitting for her to make such a journey since it would take roughly two weeks and would be not very comfortable at all. It really left Tin Tin feeling sorely about it. She had been very excited.

Gordon and Sybil hurry towards the balcony overlooking the runway as Alan should be ready to leave any time now. They want to be there with the rest of the family to see him off.

They make it just in time. The hangar opens wide and the sputter of an engine reaches their ears. "Well, I guess we've seen a lot of launching, but uh, this will beat all." Scott chuckles when his fiancé comes to stand beside him, leaning over the railing eagerly.

"Say, where is Tin Tin? Have you seen her?" Jeff asks Sybil. She blinks in surprise and looks around to see that her friend is indeed missing. "I don't know Mr. Tracy. I haven't seen her." she admits. "That's strange, for her not to see Alan off." Virgil mutters worriedly.

They look down when the tiny craft emerges from the huge hangar. Alan waves up at them once before gaining speed and flying off into the sky. He circles the island once before setting his course.

Sybil gapes openly as she watches the craft grow smaller though a pair of binoculars. She swore she saw another head pop up from one of the seats in the two-seater and she suddenly realizes where Tin Tin went.

"Something the matter sweetheart?" Scott asks her, making her close her mouth with a pop of her jaw. She puts the binoculars down, seeing all their eyes on her. She chuckles awkwardly. "Just amazed that Alan will be traveling half the world in that tiny craft, is all." she bluffs before fleeing inside, saying something about helping Kyrano and grandma make lunch, leaving them to wonder.

Of course it was out before long that Tin Tin secretly joined Alan on his flight despite Jeff's wishes. She had left a note with Brains. Scott had thrown Sybil a knowing look, which she answered with her best innocent one. She couldn't rat out Tin Tin and had to give her a head start. And to be honest, she thought it was rather romantic.

"Good morning Brains." Sybil calls, walking into the lab nearly two weeks later. It's almost time for her to go. She has packed her things for the long journey aboard the spaceship and is saying her round of goodbyes.

After Tin Tin, well, pretty much left her to travel by herself, Jeff thought it would be better if she just went with Scott and Virgil, since they will be escorting their party anyways. This decision was much to the relief of Sybil herself who was not looking forward to taking, first a jet and second, a plane, only to drive to her aunt's estate after. She's been feeling tired enough as it is lately.

"M-morning Sybil." Brains greets her, looking to be deep in thought as he tinkers around on his new project. "How is it getting along?" Sybil asks, watching as he works.

He looks up, finally managing a smile. "W-what have you done with your hair?" he wonders, making her pull at her now blonde locks. She died them this morning. "I can't have people recognizing me Brains. Not if we want to avoid a connection between Jeff Tracy and International rescue. I'm going as an IR representative now, not of one for the company." she explains.

Brains nods in understanding. "Good thinking. I-it's working t-though. If I didn't recognize your voice I would have second guessed myself." he says before motioning to his work. "I think it's c-coming a-along nicely. I-I just hope that M-mr. Tracy approves. H-he was not very specific, c-considering his wishes." he nearly sighs.

Sybil smiles sympathetically. "Don't worry Brains. Just remember to keep your head up. I know you'll do right." she tells him, patting his shoulder. He nods gratefully. "T-thanks Sybil."

"Well, I've got to go now. I'll make sure to give you a full report on the airship when I get back okay?" she says, still feeling bad that he won't be able to go himself. He nods again. "I a-appreciate it. Remember to have fun. N-not to sound rude, b-but you look like you could use a vacation." he tells her. "Don't worry." she chuckles. "I'll make the most of it." she promises before leaving him to himself.

It's true that she hasn't had much of a break in a couple of months. It's been rather busy with rescues and she gets involved as much as possible since she became an integrated part of the organization, but Jeff also likes to use her as the face for the outside world for his company. Which means she travels a lot. It's amazing how much he came to rely on her in the past year, especially since last month, when Scott and her announced that they will be tying the knot soon.

So, besides all her work, she tries to organize their wedding too. Scott helps wherever he can of course, but he's not allowed off the island as much as she is, so she takes up most of the shopping and planning. Luckily she often has Tin Tin with her, who is eager to help.

When she reaches the hallway to their bedroom, she finds Scott already dragging her bag from it, dressed fully in uniform. She chuckles as he struggles with the large bag. "What's with all the stuff honey? You don't usually take this much with you." he huffs and puffs.

"I'm taking some clothes for Tin Tin with me. She couldn't really take much with her on the Tiger. If you'd just let me help…" she starts, only to receive a shake of the head. "Don't worry. I've got this." he assures her. She rolls her eyes with a smile. Always trying to be a gentleman.

She follows him to the hangar, where they board Thunderbird 1. "Did you remember to take medicine against travel sickness? I don't want you making a mess like you did on Thunderbird 3 last week." he smiles jokingly. "Yeah yeah. Don't worry about it." she assures him. "It must've been Alan's flying anyway." she defends, though not really meaning it. He flies smoothly.

"Okay." he muses before strapping himself in his seat. She straps herself in as well and they follow after Virgil who took off about fifteen minutes earlier.

"Look. There they are!" Scott calls after a while, shaking Sybil out of her drowsy state. She looks to see the Tiger flying below them and the FAB 1 driving below them as well.

Soon, they touch down at the airport and after making sure there is no one around the craft that is paying any unhealthy attention to them, they disembark.

"There it is." Sybil breathes, impressed at the large craft sitting silently on the tarmac ahead of them. "Looks good. I wish I could join you." Scott says with regret to which Sybil leans against him lovingly as they make their way over. "That would have been nice. I always miss you when we're apart." she breathes.

He wraps his free arm around her shoulders. "I know. But the good part is, every time we have something to look forward to." he tells her, making her smile at his positive attitude. "True." she nods.

"Promise me you'll not worry about a thing on your trip. Just relax. You've earned it. I promise when you get back, I'll have some thing concerning the wedding covered." he assures her. "I promise Scott. Thanks." she vows, quickly pecking his cheek before they enter the craft to join the others.

"And now…" Parker starts from his place behind the bar in a dramatic fashion once everyone has gathered in the room. "By the curtsy of the New World Aircraft Corporation, we bid you, the drinking 'alf 'our." he announces, swallowing his 'h's in his heavy accent. Sybil tries not to laugh at the silly mustache he has donned.

"Now, m'lady, what will it be?" he questions. "I think this occasion calls for champagne all round, Parker." lady Penelope tells him. "All round, m'lady?" he questions. "All around Parker." she nods firmly.

As Parker pops the cork off one of the bottles and starts passing around the drinks, the captain steps up. "And now ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the New World Aircraft Corporation I welcome you aboard Skyship One. As you know, this is the maiden flight. It is of course a great honor for us to have such distinguished guests. You can be assured the crew, and myself, will do everything in our power to make this a trip to remember." he promises in a smooth voice.

Lady Penelope nods satisfied, before holding her glass up high. "Well, bon voyage." she toast, leaving the rest to follow her example.

Soon after Scott and Virgil left the craft, it starts to rise to the air, starting on their journey around the world. They watch excitedly as the world below them grows smaller. Thunderbird 1 and 2 see them off for a little while until they turn around to go back to base. Sybil watches them go with a sigh.

That night as she lies in bed, one way too big for her alone she realizes, she mulls over her impressions of the day. The craft is magnificent and caters to all their needs. The crew seems professional and attentive. The food and drinks are very fine. Though despite that, there is just something that bothers her. She doesn't quite know what it is that makes her uneasy. The moment she stepped on the craft, she's felt like that, but everything seems perfectly in order.

Feeling restless, she gets up from her bed, tossing the silk sheets aside before she makes her way to the windows. Peeking past the curtains, she looks at the vast sea below, only lit up by the light of the moon, making it really look as vast as it is. She wets her lips, realizing she's thirsty.

Stepping into her bathroom that connects to her bedroom, she downs a glass of water. She really looks tired, she realizes as she stares into the mirror. The skin beneath her eyes is dark and her tone is blotchy. No wonder Scott and Brains are worried. Maybe that is what sets her on edge? She's just exhausted. That must be it. Maybe this trip will be just what she needs.

Now that her mind is at rest, she snuggles back into bed, silently wishing that Scott would be there beside her. She would lay her head on his chest and fall asleep by the beat of his heart. But, since he's not there, she'll just have to make due. After a couple of more minutes, she finally dozes off.


	23. 23 The suspicions

The next morning, they wake up to face the city of New York. As she joins the others at breakfast, Sybil can't help but smile down at the city where she and Scott first openly showed their affections to each other. She can't believe that was already more than a year ago.

"Morning everyone." she greets, seeing she's the last one to arrive. "Morning dear." "Morning Sybil." they speak in unison. "Have you slept well?" her aunt asks her, making her nod. "Yes. It took me a while, but once I did, I slept like a log." she confesses. "Same here." Alan says. "It always takes some getting used to when you're not sleeping in your own bed."

Lady Penelope sighs happily as she watches the city below. "Breakfast over New York. What an experience!" she exclaims, amazed. "This is really the way to travel!" Tin Tin agrees, excited at the thought of all the places they will see.

"Yeah, it's great. Only thing is, as the ship's fully automated, if anything should go wrong with the computer, we could hit one of these skyscrapers and then we'd really be in trouble." Alan says, making Sybil frown at him playfully. "Way to sketch a doom scenario Alan. What freighting thoughts you have this early in the morning." she scolds. "Then, it would just be a simple case of calling International Rescue." Penelope assures them.

"Let's hope we don't have to go that far and this journey goes off without a hitch." Tin Tin says. "After all, Brains designed this ship and we have to have fate in him." Sybil nods in agreement. "You're right Tin Tin."

Over the next two weeks, they travel the American continent and though Sybil has seen many places, she is pleased to see some new sights as well. Besides, seeing everything from above gives it all a new dimension.

Sybil is really starting to feel better, more energetic from the rest she is receiving, until one day where she wakes up and finds herself too dizzy to get out of bed.

"Come in!" she calls tiredly when she registers a feverous knocking on her door. The door opens to lady Penelope herself. "Why dear, what are you doing still in bed? We're about to arrive at the African continent. We're touching down in South Africa soon. You love going there." she states, looking at her niece curiously.

"I know aunt Penny, but I'm not feeling very well today. I think I'll just pass up going out, just to be sure." Sybil explains, pulling the covers up higher. Her aunt looks at her worriedly before going to sit down next to her and feeling her forehead.

"You don't feel like you have a fever, but you know your body best. If you feel like you should stay in bed today, than take your time. I'll have Parker bring you some breakfast alright? Maybe that will make you feel better." she coos. Sybil nods slowly as any quick movement makes her head swim. "Okay. Thank you aunt Penny." she sighs.

Lady Penelope nods and pets her niece's arm twice before quietly leaving her to rest. "Is Sybil coming?" Alan wonders as she meets her other companions and the captain who are ready for the tour as soon as they land.

"No Alan. Sybil is not well today. I'll have Parker check up on her later, so do not worry." she tells the young man. "That's too bad. She's been looking forward to our arrival here." he muses. "I'm sure she will join us as soon as she feels up to it." lady Penelope says before setting off to find Parker.

Sadly, Sybil's state doesn't improve much in the next few days. Next to the dizzy spells, her stomach is upset as well and it doesn't do well for her mood either.

"Perhaps we need her to go see a doctor?" Tin Tin suggests, making Alan hum in agreement as he chews his lip in worry. He called home at their last stop and when Scott asked if he could talk to his girl, Alan had to disappoint him as she wasn't with them but on the ship. So of course he started worrying as well.

Alan tried to play it off as the flu, just to set his brother's mind at ease, but to be honest, he's never seen Sybil like this before. There's just something off about it.

"We will arrive at Sydney tomorrow. Perhaps you can go see a doctor there?" the captain suggests. Lady Penelope nods. "Splendid. We will hurry to the doctor's while you two go and have fun. We will meet you back at the ship in time for departure." she tells Tin Tin and Alan.

"Sounds like a plan. I swear, if I have to tell Scott she's unavailable one more time, he's flying over to drag her back home I tell you. He worries." Alan states with a shiver. Tin Tin smiles. "It's sweet, but I'm sure he has nothing to worry about. It's just dizziness and nausea. Can't be anything too serious. She'll be up again in no time." Tin Tin says, feeling confident.

Alan can't help but laugh. "Maybe she's just pregnant." he chuckles. The stifling silence that follows make him quickly shut up though. "What? You don't think she is, do you?" he wonders, letting his eyes dart between the two ladies in the room with him.

"Don't get ahead of things Alan. Tomorrow I will take her to see a doctor and then we'll know what it is." lady Penelope states, playing it cool, although she has the feeling that the pilot might just be onto something.

The next day, after their sightseeing, Alan is surprised when Penelope tells him that Sybil is asking for him. Nervously and curious, he heads over to her room to find her still in bed. "Hey Sybil. What's up?" he asks casually as he sits down by her feet.

She smiles tiredly. "I'm feeling a bit better actually. The doctor gave me some medication, vitamins mostly. I should be up soon." she tells him. "Well that's good! Did they tell you what's wrong with you?" he asks, happy to hear she should be on the road to recovery.

Her smile widens a little, though her expression also holds a hint of nervousness. "Well, aunt Penny told me you already solved that puzzle." she says, making him blink in confusion for a moment before realization sets in. "No way…" he gapes. "You're really pregnant?"

Sybil nods, amused at his reaction as he jumps up excitedly. "Oh man! I'm gonna be an uncle!" he cheers in excitement. Sybil motions him to tone it down a little. "Sorry, sorry. I got a little carried away." he apologizes as he sits back down, though visibly shaking with newfound energy.

"It's okay. I understand." she assures him, before letting her eyes wander to the sky outside. "Do you…" she starts nervously. "Do you think Scott will be happy too?" she wonders quietly.

Alan blinks at her surprised, scooting closer to her so he can take his future sister-in law's hand. "Are you kidding me? Scott is a family man if I've ever seen one. He'll love having kids." he assures her, making her smile a little in relief as she turns her head back at him.

"I just wasn't sure you know. We didn't talk about it yet, since it's a little soon." she tells him. "Hey, you don't have anything to worry about. I'm sure he'll be happy. He might be shocked at first, sure, but he'll soon get over it." he tells her before sighing, smiling widely. "Man, I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you."

Sybil squeezes his hand slightly. "Thanks Alan." He nods. "Sure thing Sybil. Though… I'm not sure if you're going to fit in that dress you saw anymore by the time of the wedding." he jokes, making her chuckle. "I suppose not." she agrees.

Getting up, Alan smiles down at her. "Now get some rest okay? And when you're up to telling Scott, I'll have your back." he promises. She nods in appreciation. "I think I'll tell him when we get home. It's better to tell him in person than over the phone." she informs him. He nods in agreement. "Yeah. Besides, I'd like to see his face when you do." he chuckles, already imagining it. Sybil laughs lightly. "Me too." she agrees.

A couple of days later during a stormy evening, Sybil finds herself in her aunts room, sitting beside her in bed and reading through wedding magazines het aunt picked up at their last stop in Perth. She's been feeling better after taking the medication provided to her. It seems it was just what she needed.

"How about this one?" her aunt questions, pointing out a dress in a Greek goddess style. "You won't have to worry about adjustments too much." she explains. Sybil eyes the dress, her eyes lighting up. "It's nice aunt Penny. I would like to try it on later." she nods.

Lady Penelope nods. "We'll add it to our list of options." she says, before a knock on her door attracts her attention. "Who is it?" she calls. "It's me, m'lady." they hear Parker call from the other side. "Come on in Parker." Penelope calls back.

"There is something I wish to talk to you about m'lady." Parker starts. She nods in reply. "Go ahead Parker." she urges. "As you know, m'lady, I've been spending quite a lot of time with the stewards. Drinking and all that sort of thing, well what worries me... they don't seem to know has much 'bout the ship as they ought to." he explains, voicing his concerns.

"Thank you, Parker. I've had my own thoughts on the matter. I'm glad you told me." the lady states. "Yes, well er... sorry if I disturbed you ladies." he stutters, rubbing his neck. "You were quite right, Parker. Good night." Penelope tells him before he leaves them.

Sybil watches as her aunt reaches for one of her communication devices. She had been so pre-occupied with her own troubles, that she hadn't given it much thought. But now that she thinks about it, this could be the real reason why she felt off initially. It was her gut telling her that something is wrong.

Lady Penelope opens her powder compact and contacts Alan through his wristwatch. _"Yes, Penelope?"_ he questions. "I've just had some information from Parker, Alan. I'm a little uneasy. Tell me, what do you think of Captain Foster?" she asks him.

" _I don't go for him, Penelope. He's a little too smooth for my liking."_ Alan answers honestly. "Tell me, Alan. Has he been questioning you about International Rescue?" she wonders. _"Well as a matter of fact he has. Not directly mind you. The conversation always seems to lead that way."_ he answers.

"I think we'll have to go into the situation a little more closely. I don't like the sound of it." lady Penelope states before the ship rocks as the storm affects it. "The storm seems to be getting worse." she muses. _"I think you'd better come in here. We need to discuss this right away."_ Alan urges before another tremble rocks the ship.

One of the bedside lamps topples over and as it hits the floor, it reveals a device on the bottom. It looks like a transmitter. Sybil raises her hand to her mouth in reaction, holding in a gasp. She rises from the bed to take a closer look.

Knowing they are being listened to, Penelope is quick to react. "Oh well um... perhaps we are allowing our imaginations to run away with us. After all, everyone's interested in International Rescue. It's only natural they should ask questions." she tells Alan, who react surprised at her sudden change of heart.

 _"_ _Oh... so you don't think there's anything to worry about, Penelope?"_ he asks curiously. "No. After all, they have all been screened. They're carefully selected men." she answers, watching as her niece picks through the room carefully, looking for more transmitters.

She quietly points them out whenever she finds one. Lady Penelope nods in understanding, finishing the conversation with Alan. "Perhaps you should head to bed darling. I think I'll take a shower before I retire." her aunt tells her, as she picks up a pen and writes her a message. ' _Get Alan and Tin Tin._ '

Sybil nods. "Alright. I'm tired anyway. I'll see you in the morning aunt Penny. Goodnight." she says, walking to the door. "Goodnight dear." her aunt says, staying put as she will wait for her to come back.

Sybil leaves the room, silently walking the corridors and dodging any crew members on her search for Alan and Tin Tin. Before long, she finds them and silently beckons them to follow her, pointing at her ear before pointing at the walls.

Alan nods in understanding. "Well I don't know about you Tin Tin, but I'm off to bed. This storm is making my stomach churn." he says. "Yes. Mine as well." Tin Tin counters, making for Sybil. "Walk me to my room?" she suggests. "Sure thing." Alan answers before the three of them sneak back to lady Penelope's room.

Once they all reached lady Penelope's room, she has them gather in her bathroom, where she turns on the shower to mask their conversation. "When I was talking to you just now Alan, we discovered a bugging device in the lamp by my bed." she explains, seeing as he and Tin Tin are still quite confused.

He looks at her in realization. "I wondered why you changed your attitude so abruptly. What's our next move?" he questions, getting pumped. "For the moment, nothing. We know we're being bugged, but we don't know why. We must just be on the alert." the lady explains. Alan nods in understanding. "Okay. I'll mosey around and see what I can find out." he states.

"Should we contact base?" Sybil asks. Her aunt nods. "I will do just that. You can go ahead and go to sleep. I'll make sure they will not intercept my message." she assures them before they all disperse to their respective rooms. Vacation time is over it seems.


	24. 24 The situation - final

When they reach their next stop in Delhi, the company disperses. With the captain busy following her aunt around, Sybil is set to send out a message to keep the base posted.

She quickly finds a place where she can send her message. It's an old telegraph system, but she is sure John will be able to figure it out. "Excuse me, if I may…" she tells the man behind the system. "Would you like to send a message lady?" he asks politely. "I would, but I can manage myself if you'll let me." she says, slipping him some cash.

The man nods and moves aside to let Sybil take her place behind the system. She quickly sets to work, should any other crewmember find her there. ' _Still investigating…Penelope point of interest…Reason unknown….All is well...Signed, S._ ' she sends out in a coded fashion.

They discovered that only her aunt's room was bugged, not theirs. Also, the public rooms were bugged. They reached the conclusion quickly that whatever information they want, they want it from lady Penelope herself.

"Thank you." Sybil tells the man with a smile before making her way through the busy market, trying to find her company. "Oh dear!" she gasps as she nearly bumps into on of the people she has been trying to avoid. It's the man that always serves them their food. She has totally forgotten his name, she realizes.

"Pardon me. I did not see you there." he apologizes with a rather fake smile, which leaves Sybil questioning. "No worries. No harm done right?" she quickly counters.

"Say, I don't care for a lady walking alone in a place like this. Would you care for some company?" he asks and Sybil realizes that he must have been send to search for her. She will be watched carefully from now on. She understands that declining would make him suspicious, but she will make him run for his money if she can help it.

And true to her word, she drags him all over the place before it is time to return. She can tell that he is seriously annoyed with her, but to his credit, manages to keep his cool, mostly.

"H'ad fun Sybil?" Parker questions as she returns to the car with an amused look on her face. "Smashing Parker." she tells him, turning to look at the crew member that has been following her around all day. "We should do this again sometime." she tells him, making him break out a visible sweat. "Y-yes, of course. As you wish. Now please excuse me." he nods, leaving them be.

Sybil laughs once he's out of sight. "I don't think he will be bothering me again any time soon." Parker smiles proudly. "Well done Sybil." he compliments.

Soon after, the others rejoin them and they head back to the ship, returning before it's time to depart. There she discovered that Alan bought Tin Tin a whopper of a ring. Not an engagement ring mind you, much to her disappointment.

"Have you found any trace of the receiver? Parker's had no luck." lady Penelope asks Alan once they gathered once again for another meeting, the shower running in the background. "None. The only place I haven't searched is the gravity compensation room." he answers. He searched from the top down.

"Well the trip comes to the end in fourteen days' time. Whatever move they're going to make must be made before we get back to England, so we'll soon know." Penelope states. "It will make for an unnerving wait." Tin Tin adds, not looking forwards to it. With that, they decide to retire. There is nothing more they can do today.

Giza passed by quickly as their next stop. Though they tried to enjoy themselves, their minds were mostly pre-occupied by the matter at hand. Their next stop in the Swiss Alps was most of the same, were it not for the physical activity. It should not be long before the crew will make their move.

Once on their way again, they meet in the room that looks like a life sized playing board. Parker had sneaked off earlier while they were having dinner off ship and they are curious to find out what he learned.

"Are we clear, Parker?" lady Penelope asks him in near whisper, revering to the hidden microphones. "Quite clear, m'lady." he assures her. "You debugged the whole place Parker?" "No need, m'lady. It was already done for me. There's not a 'idden microphone anywhere, m'lady. They've all been removed." Parker explains.

"That can only mean one thing. They've got the information they wanted!" Alan exclaims in realization. "Whatever that was…" Sybil adds. "What now?" Tin Tin wonder, feeling worried.

"Parker, what have you to report?" lady Penelope urges him to tell more. "Well m'lady they've been recording you on a tape machine in the gravity compensation room. I managed to get a look in there. They've been editing the tape - that was obvious - and now they've got the tape machine linked to a radio transmitter." he explains.

"The jigsaw's nearly complete, but not quite. Parker, issue the guns. They're in the false compartment in the bottom of my blue suitcase. From now on it's emergency standby." Alan states as the tension rises.

They retire, wondering what their opponent's motive really is. The only thing that appears to be clear, is that the people on the ship are not the ones in charge. There is a bigger organization behind it.

The next morning as they are closing in for their final destination, they are all pondering in silence. Knowing that time is running short, they have lost sleep over their musings. They need to find out what it is that is going to happen or perhaps, already has.

"I've got it. It's the only possible answer! They've been recording your voice right Penelope?" Alan asks, suddenly excited. "Yes?" she answers questioningly. "And they've been editing the tape right?" he continues. "Right." she nods.

"Editing is a form of rearranging. They've been rearranging your words to make you say something that they wanted you to say. And then they transmitted it. Now who is the only person who would act on your instructions?" Alan asks, knowing she'll catch on quick. "My! Jeff Tracy." she exclaims.

"I need to contact him immediately." lady Penelope states. Her companions all stand in a strategic place so they can see if someone is coming while she does as planned.

"Jeff, this is an emergency. Have you received a message from me?" she asks once she reached him. _"Yes Penelope. The boys are just about to land at the rendezvous you requested."_ Jeff Tracy replies calmly. "Jeff I haven't sent a message. This is a trap." she tells him urgently. _"How do you mean?"_ he proceeds to ask, his worry clear to hear.

As lady Penelope explains the situation, Sybil turns to Alan and Tin Tin. "Now what are we going to do? It won't be long before they find out that we discovered what they were up to. And considering they took the place over without anyone sounding the alarm, the original crew must be long dead. I'm afraid they might be a little trigger happy." she voices her worries.

Alan nods in agreement. "You're right. I'm going down there and try to catch them off guard before they catch us." he states, getting up. "Not on your own are you?" Tin Tin asks, starting to feel a little scared.

"Don't worry about me. Just stay here and stay safe. I work best when I don't have you guys to worry about. Besides, it's shoot to kill if they don't give themselves up." he tells them before checking his gun one last time before leaving them there.

"Alright…" lady Penelope starts, joining the other two girls with Parker a few minutes later. "Scott and Virgil took care of the ambush laid out for them and are headed to meet us. Now where is Alan?" she asks before shots fired catches her attention.

"It sounds as if Alan needs some help. Tin-Tin, I'll leave you my compact you can keep in touch with the boys." she tells the young woman before taking off after Alan with Parker.

Tin Tin sighs worriedly, gripping the compact tightly. "Oh I'm so worried Sybil." she tells the other woman. "I know Tin Tin, but they will be alright. They're professionals after all." Sybil assures her.

"We're no pushovers either." states a voice behind them. The girls whip around to find one of the bad guys standing there, pointing a gun at them. "Now, with me. And no funny business. I only really need one of you after all. And should you be stupid enough to throw your lives away, remember that the baby's live with be forfeit too." he warns, making Sybil guard her belly with her arms. Of course they picked up on that too with their snooping. Pleased, he motions for them to walk ahead of him.

They have no choice but to listen and they soon realize that they are being led over to the gravity compensation room where the other headed off. "Ok Foster, the numbers are even now and we can out shoot you, you know that. Throw your guns down and give yourselves up." they hear Alan order them.

Foster, the one who has been playing captain all this time glances up, seeing his henchman with the two women. "I suggest you throw your guns down. If you don't you can say goodbye to Tin-Tin and Sybil." he threatens back. Alan drops his gun in shock and lady Penelope and Parker follow suit.

"Very smart Penelope. So you radioed your base." Foster muses impressed, after they all have been tied up. "That's right, Mr Foster. You should know that you can't outwit International Rescue." she tells him. "I'm not so sure. The game isn't over yet. We have you all as our hostages. When the Thunderbird machines arrive, I have a feeling they'll do just what we tell them to do." Foster says with confidence.

"Meanwhile the gravity compensating machine has come to a standstill. The jet engines on its behind are forward moving only. The ship can't maintain height unless the gravity compensators are working." Alan reminds him. During the shootout, some proper damage was caused to the computer.

"I'm well aware of the situation. We're losing height quite slowly. It will be half an hour yet before there's any real danger." Foster says before turning to one of his henchman. "Martin get up on the top deck and radio down as soon as those Thunderbirds arrive." he orders. "Right." the man nods, leaving the room.

"Foster, Thunderbird 1 directly above us." Martin soon radio's him. "Right untie them Lane. I want you all up on the deck and no false moves." Foster warns them as the other guy releases them from their binds.

As they are being moved, Martin radio's in again, sounding panicked. "There's a tower ahead. We're gonna hit it." he tells hurriedly. "How far away is it?" Lane asks. "I don't know. About a quarter mile." Martin guesses. "I'm coming up." Lane replies, hurrying forward and leaving them all with Foster as he shepherds them up top as well.

Before they get there however, it feels like they crash into something, which must be the tower Martin mentioned. "Hold on!" Alan shouts over the racket as the ship rocks and trembles. It takes a while before they seem to come to a standstill, the ship tilting slowly this way and that. "If we weren't in trouble before, we are now." Sybil mumbles to herself as she hears sirens go off outside.

"Come on, quickly! Up onto the top deck and move." Foster orders them as they struggle to get to their feet. "We've crashed Foster don't you understand? Throw your gun away, we're all in this together now." Alan tries to reason. "I said move!" Foster orders again, firing a warning shot in their direction. Apparently he isn't one to listen to reason.

Once up there, Foster hides his gun from the sight of the two pilots that hover close by as they all get on their knees and grasp hold of the railing.

Thunderbird 2 approaches with rescue gear, but as its thrusters try to maneuver it close and steady, the airship starts to sway more precariously. Fortunately, Virgil quickly backs off and the ship creaks and groans as it settles.

They must have formed some sort of plan, because soon Thunderbird 2 leaves them. As they sit and wait it out, Scott draws a line out to steady the ship.

"What the heck are they doing? Why don't they come in and get us off this thing!" Foster shouts at Alan impatiently, his gun still tucked between him and lady Penelope.

"You saw what happened when they came in close." Alan counters. "Well, what are they gonna do?" Fostor questions him. "If you let me call them I can find out." Alan tries, wanting to reach out to his brothers. "Oh no you don't. I'm not falling into that little trap." Foster scoffs.

Soon, Thunderbirds 2 returns and attaches a line also, stabilizing the ship further. But that is all it does. It can still drop and when it does, it will surely take the other two crafts with it.

Just when Sybil starts to wonder where Virgil went off to, she hears the familiar sputter of a propeller plane approaching. It's Brains in the Tiger Alan used to get to England. They must have picked it up from the airport. It's a fantastic idea. Its light weight can be supported by the unstable craft.

"Don't tell me they're gonna try a rescue with that thing! They must have got it from a museum." Foster says in disbelief. "You're dead right Mr. Foster, but I'll tell you something, it's a brilliant idea. I think it's the only chance we've got." Alan tells him, knowing the guys made the right call.

"Lane, get over on the other side of the deck. Get ready to welcome our guest." Foster orders, making his henchman scuttle across the deck to lay in wait, arms at the ready.

At his first landing attempt, Brains overshoots. His second attempt is more successful and he rolls to a neat stop with the help of Scott who opens his birds' jets to produce drag.

Brains rises from his seat. "Woman and children first!" he calls out the classic line. "That'd be you Sybil. Go ahead." Alan urges. "Are you sure? Tin Tin may go first, I don't mind." she tells them. "No!" Tin Tin counters. "I'm not going until you are!" she calls over Alan determinately.

Reluctantly, Sybil rises to her feet. "Oh no you don't!" Lane calls out as he steps up from his hideaway. "Get out of that cockpit and move!" he orders Brains, waving his gun around. Alan quickly pulls Sybil back down with the rest of them.

As Brains is pulled over to the others, Foster speaks up. "I'll be going first and I'm taking a hostage with me so they won't pull off any tricks." he says, taking lady Penelope by the arm and forcing her to take the front seat.

"Okay, turn this craft around." he orders the others. They reluctantly step up and take hold of the craft, pushing it the other way so it can take off. "Come on, hurry it up!" Foster yells over all the noise.

"Get back fast. This thing's gonna collapse any moment!" Martin calls at his boss once the craft is in position. "What makes you think I'm coming back?" he replies, firing a shot towards the man, much to his and Lane's surprise. "That double-crosser! We gotta stop him!" Martin shouts.

They try to hold onto the plane with all their might as Foster revs the engine. Alan shoots at Foster with the gun Brains sneaked him and successfully hits Foster, but sadly he pulls the throttle open further as he collapses. "Quick, jump aboard!" Alan shouts, knowing there is no time to spare.

The craft takes off with only lady Penelope at the controls and the others hanging onto the craft for dear life. She looks decidedly nervous as she tries her best to steer the craft with everyone aboard. She doesn't have much experience with crafts like these and only just manages.

"We're going to crash!" Lane shouts anxiously. "We're just overloaded that's all." Martin tells him, thinking the best way to lose some weight is to start and shoot people. Alan fires back at him as he tries to dodge bullets.

Alan is the first to land a hit, taking down Lane who topples off the wing unceremoniously. Martin aims at Brains who is closest to him, but when he does Alan gets him too. So that leaves that. Now they have to worry on getting down safely.

"Penny, keep her in the air, you're doing fine Penny, but keep her up. Watch out for the trees! Penelope, throttle back!" Alan shouts instructions at her as he tries to walk the wing to get closer. He manages to hold on and reach her.

He manages to help lady Penelope steer towards a road. "Penelope, throttle back, we're down." he tells her. "But where's the throttle?!" she asks, trying to feel for it. "Down on the left hand side." Alan instructs as she just about dodges an overpass. The volatile movement makes them all dizzy. Sybil's muscles start to ache at how tightly she is trying to hold on to the wing.

But as Penelope takes hold of the throttle, she turns it the wrong way, making them speed up. "Penny, throttle back, throttle back! Penny, that's the wrong way!" Alan calls, trying hard to keep his cool. She quickly tries to fix her mistake, but finds it stuck.

"Alan, it's jammed. I can't move it! I can't free it. What shall I do?" she asks him, feeling lost. "Get her nose up. Quickly, don't panic." Alan tells her as the next overpass approaches while they bounce around on the tarmac. They pass over it with some luck.

"Alan, there's another bridge ahead. Look!" Brains shouts as he holds on for all he's worth. "Get her up off the road Penny. Up! Pull the stick back. Pull back the stick Penny." Alan continues to instruct hastily. "W-we're gonna' crash Alan. Alan!" Brains shouts, but Penelope manages another dodge and steers them away from the road.

"Okay." Sybil pumps herself as she jumps up in the moment of steady flying. "What are you doing?" Alan shouts in horror. Sybil grasps hold of the second seat where Foster's dead body lies slumped over. "I'm cutting the throttle from back here!" she calls, feeling around for it.

"I've got it! Just say when!" she shouts over at Alan who nods at her. With some co-work they manage to steer the plane and slow it down for an approach in a field.

"Alan, I've only just realized, Parker isn't with us. We must have left him aboard the airship." lady Penelope tells him, horror stricken. "It's too late now Penny. Anyway a few moments from now we may be sharing the same fate. That's our engine gone Penny. Hold tight everyone. We need to put her down now!" Alan states as the engine sputters to a halt. The tank has been leaking since the on-board shoot-out.

They come down a little hard now that the throttle is left uncontrollable. They skim the tips of a tree line before touching down in an empty field. Sybil swore she heard a shout, but she has no time to think about it as they bounce and roll to a stop in the bushes on the other end of the field.

She grunts as she loses her grip and tumbles off into the luckily lush grass, but it still manages to knock the breath out of her lungs.

The others scramble out of the bushes as Thunderbirds 1 and 2 approach, landing further away in the field. And soon, Scott and Virgil come rushing up to them.

Sybil smiles as Scott's worried face comes into view. "Are you okay honey?" he ask, helping her up. She nods, testing her body. "Yeah, just sore. That was one hell of a ride." she breathes, hugging him tight. She really missed him. He quickly wraps his arms around her. "I'm glad. I've been worried sick." he admits, before looking over if the rest of them is okay.

Everyone seems fine, but…Parker. Where is he? Did he…? "M'lady! M'laaaaady!" they hear him call out. They all look around to where it comes from and spot him hanging in one of the trees they skimmed. He must have been hanging on to the undercarriage.

"Oh!" lady Penelope gasps as he tumbles out of the tree and rushes over to him with Virgil to see if he's okay.

"Hey uh…Sybil…" Alan starts, making her look over. She tries not to laugh at the twigs stuck in his hair. "What is it Alan?" she asks. "Well… you're okay? I mean…" he stammers, not sure how to ask without saying to much.

"Oh." Sybil breathes, her hand automatically reaching up to her abdomen. "That was a nasty tumble." Alan tells her, silently urging her to go see a doctor, just in case.

"What's wrong? Am I missing something here?" Scott questions, confused and worried at the vague conversation. Is Sybil hurt after all?

Sybil sighs, deciding it's not fair to let Scott worry any more than needed. She nods to Alan, who gets the hint. He lends her his silent support, as well as Tin Tin who stands behind him, throwing her a little smile. Brains however looks on, just as confused as Scott.

"What Alan means is…" Sybil starts, taking hold of Scott's hand to give herself the strength to just spit it out. "Is that I'd better check in with the doctor… to see if the baby is okay." she tells him slowly, sounding positively nervous.

It takes Scott a moment to react. "Baby…?" he repeats. It takes another few seconds for him to connect the dots. "That was no flu you had." he says in realization.

Sybil shakes her head. "No Scott. I learned that I'm pregnant." she tells him hesitantly. "You're going to be a dad Scott." Alan adds bluntly, watching his brother's face.

Scott's mouth literally drops. "I'm gonna…?" he starts before he suddenly falls over backwards, fainting. "Scott?!" Sybil squeaks worriedly, shaking him. "No way. He just passed out…for real." Alan breathes in disbelief. Tin Tin smacks him in the arm. "You overdid it Alan!" she scolds.

That evening, they gathered in lady Penelope's home. Everyone has freshened up and cuts and scrapes have been taken care off. Only Parker has his arm in a cast. Sybil too has been seen to and everything is fine, making everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

Once he got a grip on himself, Scott hasn't left her side and…he hasn't stopped smiling since. Alan looks over at Sybil, giving her the thumbs up as she is tucked under Scott's arm as they sit on the sofa, cradling a cup of tea.

"Well. I'm glad that excitement is over with." lady Penelope sighs. "Yes. Same here." Tin Tin agrees, before having to hide a yawn.

Virgil downs the last of his tea, getting up. "I think it's about time we head home. I think we're all ready for a good night's rest." he suggests, gaining some tired nods.

Sybil walks up to her aunt, welcoming the hug she receives. "Take care darling. I will come see you soon." she promises. "Will do aunt Penny. Love you." Sybil tells the woman. "Love you too." lady Penelope tells her before having to release her back to Scott. "See you soon Penny." he tells her with a nod which she returns.

Together, the company leaves the estate; most filing into Thunderbird 2, while Sybil of course joins Scott. Settling themselves in, Scott starts the engines. He looks over his shoulder at his soon to be wife. "Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?" he asks making her smile at him fondly; the father of the child growing within her.

As the machine takes off, the sound lulls Sybil into sleep. The last thought before she drifts off, is of how much has changed since she found herself stuck on the bottom of a cave. Beaten and broken. Now, she is more happy than she could ever predict to be. Apart of a wonderful and expanding family, she couldn't ask for more.

* * *

 **That's a wrap people! Thank you for sticking to this story to the end. I hope you liked the extra long last part and the story overall. Give me your thoughts on it if you will spare the time.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this and I'm pretty happy with how it came out. Hope you guys agree. Take care!**


End file.
